Unfaithful
by Almighty18
Summary: "I know what I'm doing is wrong, your not suppose to hurt the one you love but I-I j-just can't help hurting her, I want to change I do but I don't know how" FABERRY/QUINNTANA - G!P
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Unfaithful**

**Pairing (s): FaBerry/Quintana**

**Description: "I know what I'm doing to her is wrong, your not suppose to hurt the one you love but I-I j-just can't help hurting her, I want to change I do but I don't know how" **

**Rating: (M)**

**Warning: g!p**

**Author: Crazyinlove2**

**Chapter 1 - A Secret Affair**

* * *

><p><strong>-New-York-<strong>

"Are you sure you really have to go" pouted the brunette who sat crossed legged on the bed as she watch her wife prepare her suitcase for the trip.

Her wife smiles sadly as she zips up the suitcase and placed it on the floor before beckoning for the brunette to come forward.

Rachel smiles shyly crawling on her knees toward the blonde haired girl, until she was kneeling on the foot of the bed as Quinn pulled her close by her waist. "I know it seems sudden but its work and I can't really say no" Quinn said sadly.

"Why not? You could so tell Noah to stick it" Quinn chuckles at her wife's words before kissing her forehead.

"Babe Puck may be my best friend but he's still my boss, I can't tell him to stick it when work is concern" she said a smile lace to her voice and Rachel pouts.

"Well I'll miss you" she wrap her arms around the blonde's neck before kissing her lips softly "Three weeks is way too long" she whines and Quinn smiles adoringly at the brunette whistle stroking her hair. Her wife was so damn adorable when she acted like this and Quinn just loved her way too damn much.

"I know but I promise I'll make it up to you when I get back" she promised and watched the brunette's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Promise?" she pulls her teeth between her bottom lip while flattering her eyelashes.

Quinn lean down and captured Rachel's lips with hers "Promise" she mumbles between the kiss before pulling away "Okay! I have to go, don't want to miss the flight" Quinn said as Rachel's face fell. She chuckles, untangling herself away from the brunette before taking her suitcase from the floor. "I'll call you everyday" she promised, giving the still pouting brunette a small smile to which Rachel returned a sad one back "I love you" she kissed her cheek as she reached out her hand for Rachel to grab.

The brunette took her wife's hand in hers as Quinn pulled her off of the bed and closer to her, kissing her head. Together they walked out the room as Quinn roll her suitcase along Quinn sigh as they reached downstairs knowing that it was time to say goodbye, god how she hated seeing the sad look on Rachel's face but she had no choice, she really have to go.

"Okay baby, I'll see you in three weeks time" Quinn started and Rachel burst into tears, the blonde could understand her wife's sadness she too was sad to leave, she had never gone to business trip this long . She let her suitcase down as she pulled the crying brunette into her arms "I promise you I'll call and I'll be back before you even know it, okay?" she kissed the side of her wife's head before pulling away "Right, I really have to go baby, I love you" Quinn said stepping away from Rachel, and taking her suitcase again, looking at the brunette one more time, the blonde haired turned and walk out the front door.

Rachel sigh walking toward the door and standing on the front porch as she watched Quinn load her suitcase into the trunk of the vehicle before shutting it down. Quinn looked up and waved at Rachel with a smile before getting into her car, starting up the engine and driving off.

Rachel wave as she watched her wife's car disappear down the street "I love you too" she whispers before turning around and heading back inside the house.

**-Airport- **

"Looking for someone" a voice said and the brunette haired woman turned around and grins widely at the hazel-green eyed girl.

"For a second there I thought you weren't coming" she stated as she leaned up and kissed the blonde "I'm glad you came" she smiles shyly while blushing.

"Trust me I wouldn't have cancelled on you" the blonde woman said "Did you ever doubt me?" the brunette shook her head smiling "All right then, let's go before we miss our flight" Quinn held out her hand toward the brunette who took it gracefully and Quinn took the girl's hand bag and the two walked toward they terminal gate.

**-Berry/Fabray Home-**

Rachel ran out the en-suite bathroom toward the ringing phone with a towel wrapped around her body and one wrapped around her hair "Hello" she answers the ringing device.

"Hey girl" came a cheerful voice that the brunette instantly smiled at.

"Hey Mercedes" she held the cell phone between her shoulder and ear as she looked at herself on the full body length mirror "What's up?"

"Nothing, just here chilling with Tina and Kurt and thought maybe we could have a girls night out, since Quinn is away, Sam is gone visiting his parents and Blaine and Mike are busy, so what do you say?" Mercedes said making Rachel smile happily. She could always count on her friends to keep her minds off of things.

"Okay, that sounds like a good plane, why not" Rachel answers and Mercedes squeals in happiness before both girls said they goodbyes and hang up with the brunette walking to her closet to put on some cloths.

**-LA-**

Quinn and the mystery brunette came out the terminal, hand in hand looking like a happy couple to anyone's eyes as they walked toward the baggage claim to retrieve they suitcases with hands still locked together.

They walk outside the airport and the blonde hailed for a taxi "Take us to the finest, most expensive hotel here" Quinn explain to the taxi driver as he loaded they luggages inside the trunk, before getting in and driving off.

"I'm so happy that we get to spend three whole weeks to ourselves" the brunette said, resting her head against the hazel green eyed blonde haired woman's shoulder.

Quinn smiled as she ran her fingers through silky, brunette strands "Me too San, me too" and she kissed the top of her head as the taxi came to a halt.

"Here you are ma'am, the best hotel in LA" the taxi driver smiles at them as he help Quinn to unload the bags from the trunk.

The blonde paid him his money "Keep the change" he smiles in thanks before getting back in his taxi and driving away. "Come on babe, let's our week begin" Quinn grins taking Santana's hand into hers and walking toward the hotel's front entrance.

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon ma'am, welcome to the Venetian hotel, how may I help you?" the receptionist behind the desk greets them with a polite, friendly smile.<p>

"He-llo gorgeous" Quinn says with a flirtatious tone to her voice and the red haired, brown eyed receptionist blushes a red beet, giggling as Quinn smiled at her.

Santana rolled her eyes at her (well she and Quinn hasn't really established what they are to each other, they fuck...yes but what where they exactly? Santana knew that Quinn was married but what was she suppose to do? Quinn was excellent in bed, so it's wasn't her fault really. The Latina was pulled out of her thoughts by laughters. She looked toward the noise only to find the blonde flirting her way with this red haired bitch "Ahem" she clears her throat, while crossing her arms over her chest, tapping her foot on the floor, annoyed at the blond's flirtatious nature "Can we go?" she asked with an attitude.

"Oh um, here's your room key and enjoy your stay" Claire from what her name tag says, smiled at Quinn while Santana rolled her eyes at the back of her head.

"Thanks sexy" Quinn winked, taking the key from Claire's hand, making sure to brush her fingers up the girl's hand, making the brown eyed girl blushed furiously.

Santana glares at the shorter girl now fuming, before following after the blonde who was already walking toward the elevator with a bell hop boy behind her.

They reached the elevator and got in with Santana giving Quinn the cold shoulder, Quinn chuckles and shook her head "So what, your going to act like this for the whole three weeks?" she asked amused.

"If I have to" Santana answers shortly before looking away from the blonde who nodded and went back to staring at the lightning buttons as it counts numbers up "I mean I know we re not dating but seriously Quinn, did you had to flirt with that in front of me?" Santana said with hurt display in her voice.

Quinn sighs before wrapping her arms around the Latina's waist from behind and nuzzling her neck "I'm sorry, I promise I won't flirt or even look at any girl while we here" she kisses the brunette's neck before turning her around to face her "It's just you and me" she smiles before capturing Santana's lips with hers as the elevator doors opens to they floor.

"Its good to know" grinned the Latina taking Quinn's hand and dragging her out the elevator, toward their room. Quinn slides the card in and pushes the door open and Santana walked in first as the blonde held the door open for her "Wow, this looks so beautiful" Santana breathed memorized by the sight of the room.

Quinn walked in and hugged the Latina from behind, kissing her cheek "All the best for my girl" she whispers, placing a small butterfly kiss on the Latina's neck before stepping away "All right you get settle and I'll be right back" Quinn says as she open the door and saw the bell hop boy standing there with a polite smile gracing his features .

"Um where are you going?" Santana asks suspiciously.

"I saw a snack machine on the way up, I'm kind of hungry so I thought I grab something, I won't take long" she slipped pass the boy still standing at the door way.

Santana sighed as she walked toward the boy and took they suitcases before tipping him "Keep the change" she said without waiting for a reply shut the door.

"Um thanks" the boy mumbles before shrugging but smiling wide at the massive tip and walking away.

**-New York-**

"Ooh what about this one?" Kurt asks excitedly while holding up a skirt toward Rachel who seems like she wasn't there "Rachel!" he said snapping his fingers in front of the young brunette woman.

Rachel snaps out of her thoughts and looked up at the young man "Huh?" Kurt, Mercedes and Tina rolled their eyes in unison.

"Okay, what's up with you?" Kurt questions, putting the skirt back on the hamper to address his best friend.

"Nothing" she shrug "I just miss Quinn already is all" she adds then paused for minutes before continuing "I mean she normally just goes away for the week-ends or for 3 days but three weeks" she finishes sadly.

Mercedes sighs, moving toward the girl "Rach, I know that this is difficult for you having Quinn being away for this long, considering you guys don't spend more than five days apart but it's her job but she'll be back before you know it" she said reassuringly "And plus you always sulk whenever she's away" Mercedes stated jokily.

Rachel gasps dramatically "I do not sulk!"

"Yes you do Rachel" Tina finally speaks up.

"I don't!"

"Girl your the queen of sulk when it comes to that white girl of yours" Mercedes laughed as Rachel pouts

Okay girlies enough, quit picking on Rae, and lets shop until we drop ladies" Kurt pipes up with a fist held up in the air before pulling Mercedes with him.

"Let's go Rach" Tina said dragging the distraught brunette with her.

"Would it seem desperate if I call her?" Rachel asks unsure whistle biting her bottom lip.

Tina sighs and stops the two in they track, before facing her "Rachel, she's probably in a meeting or something and will call you when she's done" Tina smiles cutely at the woman finding it so sweet how much the brunette worries about the blonde woman.

"OK, I guess your right" Rachel sighs putting away her cell phone and smiling at the Asian woman.

"Good! Now come on before Kurt comes looking for us" they both giggles before following on the direction that Kurt and Mercedes went.

**-LA- (The Venetian Hotel)**

"Hey San, I've got you some chips, chocolate and some-" Quinn stopped mid sentence as she took the sight in front of her.

There on the bed was a half naked Santana laying on her side, using her right hand to pop her head up. The room was slightly dimmed but you can still see.

"Drink" Quinn finally able to find her voice finished her sentences and smirks "On second thoughts, I'm kind of hungry for something else now" and with those words out, the blonde placed the staff that was on her hands on the table by the door before starting to pull off her cloths until she was standing there with only a pair of boxer brief with a massive tent.

The blonde strolled toward the bed, getting on it as soon as she reached the girl, her lips were attached those of the Latina's in a fierce kiss. She trailed her hands down Santana's body, unhooking the strap of her bra, before starting a trail of wet opened mouth kisses down smooth, silky skin. She kissed and nibbles on her neck, making sure she bits extra hard so she marked the girl's collar bone.

"Quinn, baby I don't want to be tease, I want to be fucked!" Santana growls angrily as Quinn worked her magic on the girl.

"My pleasures" Quinn grins before laying Santana flat on her back and trailed another opened mouthed kissed down her body until she reached perky round harden nipples, she took one in her mouth as she started sucking and swirling her tongue on them. While she used one of her hand to twist and squeeze the other breast.

"Omg Q, please, fuck me!" begged the Latina which surprised the blonde because Santana was never the begging type, wow she must of want Quinn inside of her so bad then.

The blonde de-attached her mouth from Santana's breast only to reattach it onto the other one, paying it the same attention she did the other, making Santana whimper. Feeling she had made the Latina suffer enough, Quinn left her breast alone and kissed down on Santana's body, kissing her stomach, pass abdomen until she reached the waist band of the girl's panties and trailed her finger on centre covered panties "God baby, your so wet" she moans as she feels her hard rock cock throb through her boxer. She hooked her fingers on the waist bands of Santana's panties before pulling it down her legs.

Santana raised herself a little from the bed as Quinn slide the panties all the way off her long tan legs and where they cloths had formed a pile. The blonde groans at the sight of Santana's soaking pussy as she stood up from the bed and pulled her boxer down before, taking a condom out of her jeans and rolling it on her member and positioning herself between Santana's legs. She put one hand by the side of Santana's head, using the other hand to rub the head of her dick against Santana's centre, making the Latina growl in frustration.

"Shit Quinn, I said fuck me not tease me!" she glares up at the woman annoyed at the blond's delay.

Quinn smirks mischievously down at the girl "All right, since you such a slut for my cock, I'm going to treat you like the little slut that you are, on your fours" she ordered and the Latina didn't even waited to be told twice before she was pushing Quinn away from her and getting on her all four, sticking her ass out up in the air.

"God Quinn, make me cum so hard like the whore I am" Santana moans encouragingly.

Quinn groans at the word coming out the brunette's mouth before she quickly without warning slammed inside the other woman. Santana hisses at the quick pounce but then started grinding up her ass trying to meet Quinn's slow thrust "FUCK FABRAY, FUCK ME HARDER!" she practically shouts.

"Yes ma'am" Quinn said before starting to slam in faster and harder inside Santana "is that good for you?" Quinn pants thrusting in deeper into the brunette making her cry in pleasure "You such a slut for my cock, aren't you San, you fucking will do anything to get fucked with it!" the blonde increases her pace.

"Oohm oh my- Quinn, harder, faster baby" she whimpers out as the blonde woman kept on thrusting harder into her

"Even when I'm fucking you harder and faster, you still beg for more...such a slut, go on Santana, say my name" she growls in the Latina's ear as she bit her earlobe.

Santana moans and groans at the feeling of Quinn's dick inside of her, feeling her up so goood "Quinn!" she oblige as she called out the girl's name.

"Say my name louder you whore" she demanded as she spanked Santana's ass, making the girl whimper in the process.

"Quinn Fabray!" Santana shouts louder than before "Fuuuuccck, oh god I'm gonna come, Quinn please" she cries out as she felt tears on her cheeks at the amazing feeling she was getting.

The blonde trailed her hand to Santana's breast, squeezing and twisting the mod between her fingers "Shiiit! Quinn, I think I'm going to- oh god, oh god" Santana chats as Quinn held onto her waist and started slamming into her faster, like a machine when its out of control "OMG!"

Quinn's thrust started turning irregular, she can feel herself reaching her end, so she put her down Santana's body and started pitching her clit. "Aaaahhh" the Latina screams and Quinn was satisfied as she felt the girl tighten around her meat, so she decided to increase her thrust "Ooh" Santana shivers as she felt her orgasm hit her hard, making her eyes roll at the back of her head. She can feel Quinn still moving behind her but she couldn't bring herself to care before she was still coming down her high.

Quinn pounces inside the Latina once more before Santana's walls squeezed her dick tight and she comes out on the plastic condom, after her orgasm passed the blonde out and lay beside the still on her fours Latina as her breathing quickens.

Santana then falls down next to the blonde because her hands and knees had given out under her. "That was amazing" Santana breaths and Quinn just nods her head in response. The Latina turned around and snuggles on the blonde's side, resting her head on her shoulder as sleep started over coming her "I'm sleepy" she yawns out snuggling even closer.

"Go on to sleep baby" she mumbles kissing her forehead as said girl closes her eyes. Quinn sighs, before discarding off the used condom and throwing on the bin beside the bed. Before trying to close her eyes but then she heard the ringing of her cell phone, slowing letting Santana's head rest on the pillow the blonde strode toward her jeans and pulled her beeping device out and saw a text message. She opens it and instantly her face brighten up like a Christmas tree on Christmas day before reading the text "Hey baby, I hope you had a save journey, I miss you, please come back soon, I love you xox PS: Kurt said bring him a souvenir lol, Rachel" she reads.

At the end of the text the blond's face had on the widens smile. Her wife never fails to make her smile. She looked toward the bed at the sleeping woman on it that wasn't her wife and felt a pang of guilt creep insides of her. She has no idea why she cheats on Rachel, her beautiful, kind hearted, caring, lovable Rachel. The girl was awesome, everything about her was beautiful. she has been the only one that could keep up with Quinn sexually during high school and now but then the blonde has no idea why she's unfaithful to the girl. She tried to stop herself, she really did but she somehow always gets drawn into short mini skirts, tights jeans, long smooth legs that ware perfectly to wrap around her waist, it was just too hard giving all of that up. Even though Rachel satisfy her every needs, she still needs a taste of what's outside.

She flipped her phone off and walked back to the bed, laying the device beside the bedside table before getting into bed and pulling the cover on hers and Santana's naked body before shutting her eyes and letting sleep drift her to dreamland, where there's only her and her Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC!<strong>

**Okay so my head has been blank lately, which is why I haven't updated the other Glee story, so I thought this one might help me into writing mode. Anyway what did you guys think of this?...continue or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Unfaithful**

**Pairing (s): FaBerry/Quinntana**

**Description: "I know what I'm doing to her is wrong, you're not suppose to hurt the one you love but I-I just can't help myself." **

**Rating: (M)**

**Warning: g!p**

**Author: Crazyinlove2**

**Chapter 2 - BABY.**

* * *

><p><strong>-A week later-<strong>

Quinn's eyes popped open and looked out the window to see the street lights dimly shining in through the window. The blonde looked beside to the Latina who was fast asleep and quietly rolled out bed, making sure to not wake the other girl.

She walked toward her discarded clothes and pulled them on as she doubled check that Santana was still fast asleep before crossing the room and walking out the door.

The blond wandered downstairs to the lobby looking around to see few people walking to get to their rooms and a young boy at the receptionist desk. The blonde's face fell when she didn't see who she was looking for before turning around and heading toward a door that led to the private hotel swimming pool.

When she reached the pool she saw a girl swimming. She instantly smirked at the view and touched her crotch area. Damn the girl had an ass.

"You know peeing is illegal in the pool area." The swimming girl commented causing Quinn to smile at the familiar voice.

"In that case, hope you don't mind if I stare a little longer. Me and my little, or should I say not so little friend are enjoying the view" Quinn stated with a smirk still plastered on her face.

"Well then what you waiting for, jump in." the other woman stated and Quinn stripped off her clothes at a impressively fast rate.

Once she was rid of her clothes, the blonde jumped into the warm pool water and swam were the other woman was grinning at her. "I've seen the way you've been looking at me the past week."

"So? It means nothing." the red head stated as she tried swimming away from the blonde.

Quinn reached out and pulled her back by the waist, turning her around to face her and without a word crashed they lips together in a kiss.

The two tilted their head slightly so they kissing more comfortably Quinn's tongue dart out to touch the other's bottom lip asking for entrance which was then granted. The two women's tongues started massaging one another, exploring each other's mouth. The blonde run her hand through red silky wet hair, massaging her scalp resulting in making the other woman moan with pleasure.

"God Quinn I want you." the red head moaned into the kiss.

"You have me." the blonde panted as she rained her kisses to the girl's collar bone and started biting and sucking on her neck.

"Oh god Quinn, fuck me!" Claire growled and Quinn pulled away from the girl's neck and stared into her once soft brown eyes, now black with lust. She smirked before hustling the red haired woman into her arms and carried her out of the pool, she walked toward the pool chairs that were placed there for people to relax on and slowly lay the girl down before lying on top of her.

Crashing their lips onto one another in passionate kiss, the two women let their tongues explore each other's mouths with ease before Quinn flipped them over so that Claire was straddling her. The red haired girl moaned as she felt Quinn's rock hard dick rub against her center.

"I want you to ride my dick." she said before pulling Claire into a kiss and pulling away.

Claire smirked and got off the blonde. She brought her hand behind her neck and untied the strings of her bikini top, letting it fall to the ground. Quinn growls at the perky buds staring at her, daring her to touch, suck, and squeeze them. Claire giggles at the blonde's eagerness before slowly pulling down her bikini bottom. Quinn groaned at the sight of the pool of wetness on the girl's panties. She touched her dick through her boxers brief as it throb painfully.

Claire leaned down and connected their lips once more and the blonde couldn't wait any longer and pulled the girl down to straddling her, both moaning as they felt their privates make contact.

"You gotta get rid of these babe." Claire whispers in Quinn's ear, cupping her dick through her boxers. The blonde haired hazel-green eyed groans before pushing the red head away and pulling down her briefs. She made a move to go and retrieve her pants for a condom but a tan hand stopped her, "Trust me, we don't need it." Claire husked out and Quinn smirked before taking her seat back.

"Ride me until you can't take it anymore." The blonde instructed and Claire grinned before lowering herself onto Quinn's hard dick. "Shit baby, that's it, take it all." Quinn growled as she felt her dick being swallowed in by Claire's tight warm center.

"Oh god Quinn, you're so big and hard baby." Claire moaned as she took the full length, inch by inch of Quinn's cock in her pussy. "God baby, you filling me up so good." she moans out as she took the final nine inch dick in and let out a shrutter as she felt the tip of the blond's cock bottom out inside her.

The blonde placed her hands around the girl's waist, holding her in place as Claire started moving forward and backward, she rotates her hips from side to side making both of them moan in pleasure before she started riding the blonde's dick up and down.

Quinn squeezed tightly on the girl's hips before removing one hand to squeeze one of her breasts. She tweaked her nipples, squeezing and pitching it hard making Claire let out a loud scream of pleasure. "Oh god Quinn baby, that feels so amazing. You feel me up so good!" Claire moaned.

The blonde removed her hand from the red head's breast and held onto her hips tighter, steadying her movement. "Play with your breasts for me." Quinn commanded. Claire obliged, pinching and squeezing her own nipples. "So hot. Suck 'em." She ordered again and the red head brought her head down and sucked on her own nipple into her mouth. "Oh shit, that's even hotter." Quinn moaned as Claire continued riding her dick.

She felt a tight pull on her stomach and knew she was close so she travelled her hand down the front of Claire to her pussy and started pitching her clit. Claire moaned loud as she felt herself losing control as Quinn kept of pitching her clit. "Oh god Quuuuiiiiinnn." she moaned out as an orgasm tore through her body.

Quinn flipped them over and started pounding into the girl. She felt Claire's walls squeeze her cock desperately moments before she felt herself shooting ropes of cum inside the girl. Claire shutter as she felt the warm gooeyness inside her filling her up.

Quinn panted as she calmed down from her high and pulled out of the girl. She chuckled as she flopped down onto the other empty pool chair and breathed in deeply as her soft dick lay against her stomach. "Damn girl, you're good." she breathed and Claire giggles before straddling Quinn again.

"Ready for round two, Stud" the red head said as she squeezed tight on the soft dick. Quinn growled as her dick instantly started hardening.

"There's your answer." she smirked, as she watch her cock become erect with a pleased smile plastered on her face. She smirked at the shocked look on Claire's face. She leaned up and kissed the girl.

As the two women down at the pool continued kissing, they were unaware of the eyes burning holes in them.

Santana stood on top of the pool house balcony and stared down at her mistress as she fuck that bitch of a receptionist. Santana knew that she had no reason to be hurt after all, she also was the other woman but she couldn't help but to feel hurt. She knew of Quinn's womaniser ways but the blonde could at least respect her while they were spending the time together. Not fuck some girl while she was with her, but as they say once a player, always a player.

* * *

><p><strong>-BerryFabray's - New York-**

Rachel turned around in bed and looked to the other side where her wife usually sleeps and sighed with sadness at the empty space. She ran her hand on the sheet and feel how cold the space was. She really missed Quinn she just wished the blonde would be back already. She reached toward the picture frame on the nightstand and held it close to her as she lay flat on her back.

"I miss you baby, please come home soon." she spoke quietly, bringing the picture to her face and kissing it "I love you, goodnight." she whispered before holding the picture close to her chest again and falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>-The Next Day – Los Angeles -<strong>

Quinn groaned as she turned over on the hotel bed, feeling the other side for the Latina she knew would be there, but was surprised when she felt nothing. Opening her eyes the blonde groaned at the sunlight coming through the curtains, she squinted her eyes and looked around the room and saw it empty. She shrugged before getting out bed, looking at the time _9:30am_. She groaned scratching her bed head and walked toward the bathroom.

She pulled her dick out from her boxers to relieve herself. After she was done she walked to the bathroom mirror, looking at herself before splashing some cold water on her face. She took her toothbrush out and brushed her teeth before returning to the bed room.

When she walked back in the room, she saw Santana seating on the bed with a determined look on her face, she glanced at her and without saying anything moved to her suitcase to get some clothes.

"We need to talk." the Latina stated after a moment.

"Okay then, I'm listening." Quinn said pulling on a shirt, then taking some jeans and putting them on as well.

"I saw you and that thing last night." Santana stated.

"So?" Quinn shrug as she pulled on some sneakers on "It's like you and me are dating Santana, so I don't see how that could bother you really." she added.

"You're right, we aren't dating but I at least deserve some respect Quinn, how do you think I feel when I catch you fucking some girl while it's supposed to be our week?" the Latina yelled, annoyed at the blonde.

"Don't yell at me Santana, your aren't my wife so I can do whatever damn I please and if you don't like it then the door is open, just don't come crawling back." Quinn said with a raised brow.

"Why do you always have to be a dick? God!" Santana groaned in frustration.

"Like I said, you don't like it...there's the door." Quinn said again before bending down to her suitcase and zipped it up.

"All I'm saying is that when we are together, you don't fuck other girls. What are you doing?" the Latina questions as she saw the blonde holding her suitcase "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home to my wife. I miss her." the blond stated simply and the Latina's face fell.

"What? I thought we were spending three weeks here"

"Yeah well, change of plan. I'm going home." she said before moving past Santana.

"And what am I supposed to do?" Santana questioned, turning around to face Quinn.

"Dunno, whatever, but I'm done here. I miss my home and especially I miss my wife, see you back in New York, whenever." Said the blonde before she walked out of the hotel room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>-New York-<strong>

Rachel sat at the dining room table going through her reviews that was left by her fans on her website and couldn't help but to smile. God she loved her fans, she wouldn't be here without them. Their support meant everything to her. Well them and Quinn, god she loved that girl. The blonde had stood by her throughout her career, from scratch up to where she was now. She came to every single show that Rachel was in and brought her flowers backstage when the show was done. The brunette could never be more in love with her blonde haired girl. She knows that most of her friends told her how stupid of her was to date Quinn, let along marry her because of her reputation during high school. But Rachel knew that Quinn loved her and that she'd changed, people changed.

"Mm, that looks interesting." the brunette jumped at the voice against her ear, the brunette tried to turn around but a hand around her hips stopped her. "Don't." was whispered against her ear as she fell a pair of lips trailing down her neck.

The brunette moaned at the feeling of a hot tongue on her neck. "God Quinn baby, I missed you." she moaned as the blonde continued kissing her neck.

"I missed you too Rae, so much." she panted before hustling the girl off her seat and turned her around to face her as she crashed they lips together.

"Mmm, baby what you doing back home so early?" Rachel asks between the kisses.

"Well I missed my wife and the deal was sealed quicker than I thought, did't you miss me?" the blonde asked as she kissed all over Rachel's face.

"I missed you, so much" the brunette actress groaned as Quinn pulled on her bottom lip with her teeth. "I love you" she breathed when they pulled away.

"I love you too baby, so much" Quinn answered before riding Rachel of her shirt "You're wearing way to much clothing babe." she announce as her hazel-green eyes darken at her wife's perky harden nipples "No bra, naughty girl." she smirk before attaching her mouth on one of the nipples.

"Mmm, baby" Rachel moaned as she massaged Quinn's head and tilted her head back in pleasure as the blonde sucked and bit on her breast while her other hand was occupied on pinching and squeezing the other breast between her fingers. "Bedroom, now" the brunette moaned.

Quinn pulls away and crashed her lips down on Rachel's kissed bruised ones. "No time, I want you now, so badly." Before the brunette could even question her wife's motives the blonde hoisted the girl up into her arms bridal style and carried her through the living room and threw her on the couch.

"I love it when you're rough." Rachel growled as she stood up and helped rid Quinn of her V-neck before unclasping her bra. The brunette wasted no time in taking her wife's small perky breast into her mouth and suck on it, making the blonde moan and groan in pleasure. Rachel had been the only one that Quinn let take charge during sex.

The blonde helped ride off of her skirt, now only standing there in her panties, Quinn looked at her wife's body up and down and licked her lips in approval. None of the woman she has had sex with could compare to the gorgeous brunette in front of her. Rachel blushed shyly under her wife's stare. Feeling like she was back in high school again and looked down, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

Quinn saw the girl's action and smiles before tugging her head up by her chin, she lifted the brunette's gaze to her so they were staring deep into each other's eyes. "You're so beautiful. I love you." The blonde said as she kissed her wife's lips softly before pressing their foreheads together.

Rachel licked and bit her lips before whispering, "I love you too." back to the blonde and the two resume kissing again. Clothes discarded and threw on the floor but they lips were still locked in a passionate kiss.

Quinn laid between Rachel's legs on the couch as she started trailing kisses on her neck, collarbone, and her breast as she kissed each one tenderly and continues on the brunette's body. She kissed her tonne flat stomach as her fingers itched to the waistband of her panties and pulled them down her body and off of her smooth long legs before throwing them on the floor. She kissed her stomach again trailing down between her legs and without warning sucked on her clit making the brunette let out a squeal and buckled her hips toward Quinn's face. Quinn held her hips in place as she sucked even harder.

"Mmm, Quinn baby fuuck that feels good." the brunette moaned as the blonde's tongue darted out tasting everything and pushed it inside the brunette woman, making Rachel groan and moan wildly "Oh god baby I'm gonna come." she moaned, throwing her head back in pleasure.

The blonde kept pumping her tongue in and out her wife's hole while her thumb worked her clit. Rachel screamed loudly before her warm juices came oozing out and Quinn licked her clean before crawling up her body and connecting they lips together.

"Mmm" Rachel groaned as she tasted herself on the blonde's lips. They let their tongue swirl and massage each other before pulling away. "I want to suck you off." the brunette growled into the blonde's ears, biting on the earlobe as she squeezed the blonde's meat. Rubbing the head and mixing the pre-cum that was sipping out before squeezing her balls gently.

"Mmm, God Rach, as much as I want to feel your warm mouth around me, I really want to be inside you badly baby. I can't wait. You can suck me some other time but right now I gotta have you." Quinn panted as the brunette kept on massaging her meat in her small hand, making it impossibly harder than it was. The blonde was afraid she might come right in that moment by what her wife was doing.

"I'll hold you on that." the brunette said before tagging on the meat for the last time and siting on the couch, legs wide open her pussy on full display right in front of Quinn. "Fuck me baby." she said, her brown orbs darkening.

"Shit." Quinn groaned as she watched her wife's pussy drip out come as it ran down her thigh. She walked closer to the brunette and leaned down kissing her hard on the lips before running her finger on her slit, collecting her wetness and rubbing it on her dick until it was slick and smooth before leaning toward the girl's body, one hands placed behind the couch and the other guiding her dick to Rachel's clit, rubbing it before pushing it inside her warm, tight tunnel.

"Ohhhh shit, shit, shit" the brunette chanted as she fell her wife's dick inch by inch fill her completely.

Quinn grined at her wife's reaction and decided to not torture her anymore and started thrusting into her with only eight inches. She couldn't hold on with only one hand so she placed the other one behind the couch as well as she pounded and pumped into Rachel harder and faster at a wild pace.

"Oh my god Quinn, baby fuck me harder." The brunette demanded and the blonde remove her hands from behind the couch and lifted both of the brunette's legs up to her shoulders so she'd have more access to thrust in. "Oohhhh goddddd that feels good, oh my- shit Quinn, fuck baby faster." the brunette cried as the blonde picked up a pace and started slamming harder and faster inside the girl. The sound of skin on skin slapping into each other sounded throughout their house as the blonde kept her pace up the brunette reached down to her wife's testicles and started cupping them.

"Oh fuck!" Quinn cried as she thrust harder and faster, feeling her orgasm nearing. She was starting to feel herself lose control so she let one of Rachel's leg down and started rubbing tight circles around her clit. Rachel let out the most beautiful scream as she come and felt her wife's walls clench her dick before her orgasm too exploded. Quinn released ropes of come inside the brunette, not having used protection because the brunette was on birth control. After she calmed down from her high, she let the girl's leg down and leaned down and kissed her lips. Quinn picked her up and laid on the couch while laying Rachel on top of her. Quinn took full advantage of the situation by slipping her almost erect penis between the brunette's thighs again and both groaned at the contact before she pulled a blanket that was that laying over the couch and covered the both of them.

The two lay there in silence for more than half hour trying to take a nap, just as her eyes was about to close Quinn heard her wife speak.

"Quinn?" Rachel said tiredly, as Quinn kissed the top of her head lovingly.

"Yes baby?" she asked with a yawn.

"I want a baby."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Unfaithful **

**Pairing (s): FaBerry/Quinntana**

**Description: "I know what I'm doing to her is wrong, you're not suppose to hurt the one you love but I-I just can't help myself."**

**Rating: (M)**

**Warning: g!p**

**Author: Crazyinlove2**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Quinn's eye's fluttered open before she groaned at the sun lighting coming through the open curtains. The blonde squirmed and forced them open as she surveyed the room, looking to make sure that yesterday wasn't a dream, although she wouldn't mind if it was. She and Rachel had spent the majority of the night fighting about the brunette wanting a baby. Quinn knew that she wasn't prepared for kid yet because well, she wasn't parent material. She cheated on Rachel constantly and what kind of example would that be for a child? She knew she couldn't actually tell Rachel that either so she needed to find a way to distract her wife.<p>

The blonde rolled out bed and ran her fingers through her short blonde hair before stumbling toward the en suite bathroom to get ready for work. Even though she knew she didn't really have to go in since she was suppose to take three weeks holiday but she just didn't want to stay home and fight with Rachel again because she absolutely hated that. She hated it each time when the brunette got upset, hurt, and cried at all.

**x-x-x**

Forty - five minutes later the blonde walked out the room and toward the stairs where the smell of fresh coffee assaulted her senses. She followed the smells all the way to the kitchen and pushed open the door before she was met with the sight of her brunette wife sitting at the island reading the morning paper. The sight made a smile tug on the corners of her lips. Quinn loved when Rachel wore her reading glasses, she looked like a little school girl...a hot school girl. Damn how the blonde wanted to pin the girl against the island and fuck the living shit out of her, but she knew the brunette was still mad at her and that her charm wouldn't work on Rachel at the moment.

"Morning baby." she greeted, as she settled for kissing the girl on top of her head as she moved toward the coffee maker. The brunette who was still looking at the paper only responded with a little "Mm" back to the blonde.

Quinn sighed, turning around to face the brunette; she knew that Rachel was still upset by yesterday's argument. "Rach, come on. How long are you going to keep this up?" she asks tiredly.

"I just don't understand why you don't want a baby now, Quinn" Rachel said pushing away her paper to the side. "Do you not want to have a family with me or something?" the brunette asked, wide eyes with the new realisation. Maybe that was it. That's why Quinn has been pushing the baby idea out of her mind.

Quinn stared at her wife with surprised look in her eyes before walking toward her and cupping her face in her hand "No baby, it's not that. You know I love you and I do want to have a family with you." Quinn assured her.

"Then why can't we start trying like any other happy married couples would?" Rachel asked softly.

Quinn sighed, _because I'm a cheat _the blonde thought. She couldn't tell her the truth because losing Rachel would kill her. "Because baby, we are not ready for-"

"How ready do you want to be exactly Quinn? I mean we've got all the financial support we need for a baby." Rachel said.

_Only if you knew _Quinn thought thinking up another way to get Rachel away from subject of "making baby Fabray."

"Okay fine, say we get pregnant and have the baby, who's going to look after it?" the blonde asked.

"Okay first of all don't call our unborn child _it_." Rachel stated annoyed while Quinn looked apologetic. "And second of all, once I have the baby I'm going to take some time off Broadway and look after _our _child then after _he/she _is older enough I'll hire a nanny while I work part time, getting small roles that I know won't require for me to leave the country." The brunette explained with a smug look on her face.

_Damn she got all figured out_, Quinn sighs "Do you really want a baby?" the blonde questioned, sounding defeated.

The brunette's eyes lit up instantly before nodding "Yes! I love you and I want a family with you."

The blonde groaned at herself for being such a sucker when it came to Rachel. She shut her eyes before answering, "Okay." she finally answered.

"Really?" Rachel asked, her face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"Yeah, let's have a baby." Quinn said with a half smile.

"Oh my goodness, we're having a baby?" the brunette cheerfully asked for clarification.

"Yah we're having a baby." Quinn cheered, feigning excitement. The brunette leap out of her seat and kissed her and hugged her tightly. Quinn guessed that agreeing to have a baby with Rachel wasn't such a bad idea if it means the brunette was happy. If Rachel was happy then she was happy to.

**x-x-x**

"Ms. Fabray your back early." Quinn's assistant said, as the made her way into the building. She was a young pretty looking black African girl.

"Hello to you too Flora. Aren't you happy to see me?" Quinn asks as she walked toward her office with the shorter girl beside her.

"No, I mean yes I am, it's just that Mr. Puckerman said you were taking a three week break and plus that's what you told me, and as your P.A. I should know." Flora said as the two reached Quinn's office. The blonde punched in her security code before the double glass doors opened into the most spacious well designed office in the entire building. High powered Suits didn't even have offices like this.

"Anyway now that your back, we can get back to business." Flora said flipping her note pad open ready to take any notes that she might need as she watch Quinn hang her coat.

"Yes we can," the blonde said seductively seating on her leather chair, "now get over here sexy." the blonde grinned as she pulled the black haired girl's lips onto hers and pulled her onto her lap.

**x-x-x**

Quinn walked inside a dance studio and grinned at all the girls dancing around in tight cloths with sweat running down their lithe bodies. She licked her lips as her eyes travelled over their bodies.

"Stop eyeing my students Quinn." a voice said, snapping the blonde out her reverie She looked up and met the eyes of the person she has come in here for.

"Hey Samuel." She grinned, knowing how much the boy hates to be called that.

"Don't call me that and what you doing here?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Jeez, can't a girl come and see her favourite cousin?" Quinn joked.

"Quinn, I'm your only cousin." Sam pointed out.

"True, anyway I need to talk to you." Quinn told him.

"Alright, let's go to my office." Sam said before turning back to his students, "You guys keep it up, I'll be right back." The blonde said before gesturing for his cousin to follow.

Quinn looked back at the dancing girls one more time, feeling her dick twitch in her pants before following after the blonde.

The two blonde haired cousins walked in the office as Sam took his seat and Quinn sat on the chair in front of him. "So what's in your mind?" Sam asked eyeing his cousin closely.

"Rachel wants a baby, and I-" Quinn started to say but was cut off.

"Oh my god, really? You guys are trying too?" Sam asked, excitement clear in his voice.

"Wait, wait what do you mean too?" Quinn asked.

"Oh Mercedes and I been trying for a baby for a couple of weeks now." Sam explained to his blonde haired cousin, "Man, imagine our kids being the same age, going the same school. Oh god they be best friends like us!" Sam said happily.

"Whoa hold up, we ain't best friends." Quinn stated and Sam's face fell, "What, we already family, you wanna be best friends too?" Quinn questioned jokily as Sam rolls his eyes.

"Anyway, so how long have you and Rachel been trying?" Sam asked, getting back to the topic in hand

"We are not, that's the thing. She's mad at me at the moment. I'm just not ready for a kid Sam." Quinn explained.

"Dude, you and Rachel have been dating for seven years, married for three. How ready do you wanna be?" Sam asked as he watched his cousin pace the floor. "When I went back home, Aunt Judy was saying how much she would love to have some grandkids soon. What are you scared of?"

"Nothing, I just-" the blonde paused, sighing to herself. She couldn't tell Sam the reason why. He had a terrible tendency of telling his wife everything and she was best friends with Rachel. Nothing good could come of telling Sam. "Nothing, I just came here cause I needed to talk that's all." she finally said.

Sam smiles that big smile of his "So does this mean I'm gonna be an uncle?" he asked and Quinn just stared at him.

"See you later Samuel." she said as she walked out as she heard 'Don't call me that' from her cousin. She smiled as she walked pass the gorgeous girls and winked at them, making them blush as she walked out the studio.

**-Later that day-**

Rachel walked inside the big bank and toward the blonde receptionist and smiled at the younger woman. "Hi Melanie" the brunette greeted.

"Mrs. Fabray, hi how are you?" the girl asked.

"I'm fine sweetie thanks, what about you?" the brunette asked politely.

"I'm fine ma'am." Melanie replied.

"That's good, is Quinn around?" Rachel asked curiously.

"They're in a meeting at the moment but you can take a seat in her office if you want." Melanie said and the brunette actress nodded as the blonde stood up to led her toward Quinn's office.

**-Boardroom-**

"Okay so what does this client want exactly?" Quinn asked as she sat on the head of the table looking at her employees.

"He wants to invest in us but only if he pays us 40% of the investment" Puck answers as Flora placed the new client's documents in front of Quinn.

The blonde hums as she looks through the paper work as her employees continues to explain the situation, normally when someone wants to invest in her bank its always 50/50 but this client was tricky, 40%? Didn't not know that this was the most top well known bank in the world.

"Wait? He's a Broadway producer?" she asks looking up at the people around her.

"Um yes but I don't see how-" James, the manager said but the blonde's next word shocked all of them.

"Deal!" Quinn said and Puck stared at his best friend like she's crazy.

"Quinn what are you doing? 40%? are you out of your mind?" Puck finally asked.

"I know what I'm doing Puck, trust me." Quinn smiles at her best friend who just shook his head "Someone get me Mr. Jones on the phone, I think he and I have a deal to make." she added as Flora her PA started dialling.

"Mr Jones on the line." the dark skinned girl announced as she pass the phone to Quinn who smiled at her.

"Thanks, you guys are free to go" she dismissed and everyone stood up and walked out the boardroom, "Mr. Jones? This is Quinn Fabray, yes I know." she stayed silence as the receiver talked "That's what's actually wanted to talk about, I'll accept your 40% but only on one condition, you have to make a deal with me." the blonde said as she explained what she wanted to the client and grinned when he agreed.

**x-x-x**

Quinn walked out the boardroom with Flora beside her "So why did you accept that offer?" she asks her boss.

"I have my reasons Flo." she simply said as she reached the receptionist desk and signed some form that was handled to her.

"Oh Quinn, Rachel is here." Melanie said as she and Flora's eyes met one another. There was no secret that both girls were being screwed by their boss and they knew she was married and that nothing serious will ever happen but that didn't mean they couldn't get jealous whenever one of them were with their blonde boss. Which Flora always was since she was after the blonde's PA.

"All right, thanks Mel." the blonde said as she turned to her PA ,"Your free at the moment, going to see my wife." The blonde said, smiling at the thought of seeing her wife as she walked toward the office she knew Rachel was waiting in.

She knew that it was wrong for her to lie like this to the girl but if she needed her excuse for business trips to work than that was the only way. She hadn't told Puck that Rachel didn't know that she owns Nixon bank, which why whenever Puck is invited to their house and they talking about work she always changed the subject.

"Hi baby." the blonde greeted, as she walked inside the office, which was actually just a normal office that was just set up there.

Rachel looked up and smiled at her wife, walking up to her before connecting they lips together, "Hey you." she said as she wrap her arms around the blonde's shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked, "Not that I'm not happy that your here, just surprised." she smiled in reassurance.

"Well after this morning's news I was so excited that I wanted to come and surprise my wife at work. I maybe was hoping we could have lunch together at the park." Rachel explained with her cute adorable face that Quinn could never say no to.

"You just want to watch babies and little kids run around park, don't you?" Quinn asked with an amused smile.

"They're just so adorable and plus we need to start preparing. You know, picking up some tricks of the trade. You can go right, I mean your boss will let you right?" Rachel asked, totally forgetting that the blonde was at work.

Quinn chuckle at the cuteness of her wife, "Yes Rach, it's my lunch time anyway." Now that she wasn't lying, "Let's go." the blonde announce taking Rachel's hand and walking out of the room.

"Bye Melanie." Rachel said to the blonde who smiled politely with a wave goodbye. They had no reason to hate or dislike Rachel because the girl was so nice. It wasn't her fault that her wife was screwing other girls on the side.

"This is nice." Quinn said as she stared up the blue sky. The brunette has thought of everything, she has made a picnic and brought a blanket for them to sit on. They had already ate and were now just relaxing and talking, about babies of course.

"Rach?" Quinn questioned, as she didn't receive an answer from the girl. She sat up on her elbow to see the girl staring off into the distance. She followed her gaze and saw a little girl playing on the little sand pile that was there. Quinn smiled before sitting properly and started kissing the brunette's neck.

"You'd be a wonderful mother." Quinn said kissing the back of her ears.

Rachel tore her gaze away and stared back at the girl, "Really? You think so?" Rachel questioned while biting her lip nervously.

"Yes, I know so." Quinn answered honestly which kind of made her feel guilty about the phone call earlier. But she just wasn't ready for a kid and telling Rachel that only lead to fighting so if she can't change the brunette's mind, she knew something that would.

"Thanks baby." Rachel whispers before kissing the blonde. Just then the brunette's cell phone started beeping in her pocket. She pulled away from Quinn's lips who protested and flipped the device open. "Rachel Berry Fabray speaking." The brunette said and Quinn smiled at how good that sounded as she watched her wife talk. After a moment the brunette hung up.

"What's up?" Quinn asked even though she already had an idea to what it was about.

"That was my manager, Lucy told me that I have offer the role in the remake of Wicked." The brunette said shocked. She wanted to audition as soon as her manager had told her about it but then she changed her mind after she decided she wanted to start a family with Quinn.

Plus the movie will take three months to make and it was in Puerto Rico, she knew Quinn wouldn't like it so she didn't audition, but now her manager just called her to tell her she got the part when she didn't even audition. She didn't think Quinn would be happy. "Baby-" Rachel started but got cut off.

"You should take it." Quinn automatically said, after all it was all her plan, but what she didn't know was her wife will be away from home for three whole months.

"What?" Rachel asks shock, that was not what she was expecting to hear from Quinn.

"Yeah baby, I think you should take it. This is the biggest opportunity ever and you shouldn't let it pass you by. Take it." she said firmly with a smile.

"You sure?" Rachel asks for confirmation, maybe Quinn was tricking her but the blonde just nodded with a smile, "What about the baby plan?" she asked.

Quinn pretends to be sad "It's okay baby, we'll have plenty of time to have lots of babies, but I think you should take this." Quinn said as she held Rachel's hand in hers.

Rachel breaths deeply and smiles, "Well then I guess I'm going to Puerto Rico." Rachel said with a happy smile.

Quinn smiled big until what Rachel had said sank in, "What?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Unfaithful**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>"Rach come on, think about this." Quinn said as she followed after the brunette inside their home.<p>

She hadn't stopped trying to convince her wife to drop out the role since they were at the park and on the way home.

Rachel groaned before facing the blonde, "Weren't you the one telling me to take the job?" The brunette asked, "I thought you were happy for me." Rachel added before turning and walking toward the kitchen.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Quinn groaned loudly before following after the brunette, "Of course I'm happy for you, Baby, it's just three months is a really long time and," She paused, "You know what, let's have a baby instead, huh?" she smiled hoping the brunette would change her mind.

Rachel glared, "No, because now all my hopes are on going to Puerto Rico and besides, well have plenty of time to have kids." The brunette mocked as she patted Quinn's cheek before walking away.

"Mm that's funny, I so didn't sign up for this! Three months is ridiculously long!" Quinn whined.

"Sweetie you didn't sign anything." Rachel said, "and shouldn't you go back to work?" she raised her brow at the blonde.

"I don't feel good." Quinn lied and Rachel walked toward her before touching her forehead.

"You don't feel hot." She said before leaning on her tippy toe and kissing Quinn's forehead softly, "Do you want anything?"

"Drop out of the movie." Quinn answered straight away.

"I can't baby, I'm actually really happy about the movie. Please be happy for me." Rachel pleaded wrapping her arms around her blonde's waist, "I can't do this without your support." she pouted.

"Okay fine, I think you should go and make that movie and I know you're gonna do great as usual" Quinn said, making Rachel smiled brightly, "I love you."

"I love you." Rachel replied before she connected their lips together.

**-Two Weeks Later-**

"This is nice right?" Rachel asked, as she and Quinn sat at Starbucks that morning.

"Yeah I guess." The blonde sighed.

Since finding out that Rachel was going to be away for three months, the blonde had been kicking herself for her stupidity. She should've asked how long it'll take and where the movie filming would be taking place. Anyway, since she's been grumpy the brunette had suggested that they spend as much time together as possible, seeing how Rachel was due to leave in one months time.

"Three months is not that long." Rachel said, trying to assure the blonde.

"Not that long?" Quinn asked annoyed, "It might as well be year." She mumbles as Rachel took the blonde's hand that was on the table.

"I promise it won't be that long." Rachel said before kissing the blonde.

"Fine." Quinn said defeated, a movement behind the brunette caught Quinn's attention and she fixed her eyes to the red head who was looking at her flirtatiously. Damn she's hot, she thought as she fell herself twitch in her pants before shifting in her seat and smiling back at the red head.

The nameless girl smiled at her, shifting her eyes between Quinn and the restroom before standing up and heading to the restroom.

"You okay baby?" Rachel asked bringing the girl's attention back to her.

"Uh, yeah I- err just need to use the restroom." She lied as she stood up, "I'll be right back." She said, pecking Rachel's lips before walking off.

When she reached the ladies room, she looked around to make sure the cost was clear before pushing open the door and putting up the out of order sign and stepping inside.

"Hey." The red head said, smirk while leaning against the sink. "I'm-" she got out before Quinn's lips were on hers.

"Introductions are not necessary." The blonde stated once she pulled away then attached her lips back together once more, "Fuck, I'm so hard for you sexy." Quinn grunted as the red head grinned her front with Quinn's, "Mm don't fucking tease me slut." The blonde groaned as she bit on the other woman's earlobe.

"Take me stud." The nameless red head whispered against the blonde's ear making her moan loudly.

Quinn pushed the girl against the bathroom wall. Ripping off her soaked panties and pushing up her skirt before pulling down her pants and boxers at the same time.

"No condoms, I don't like them and plus I'm on the pill." The red head said as she squeezed the blonde in her hand making her cry out in ecstasy before turning the red head around so her front was against the wall and slamming her dick into her.

"Ohh my Godd." The red head moaned as she felt her walls getting ripped open, "Fuck!" she groaned as the blonde started moving in and out.

Quinn tilted the girl's head slightly so she can attach their lips together. They massage each other's lips and tongue together, "Oh God you feel so good around me." Quinn moaned as she started thrusting her hips at a frantic pace, "Scream my name." She growled biting the girl's neck, leaving a mark in her wake.

"I-oh god, I don't know your name." The red head moaned as she felt the blonde's hand sneak down to her pussy before starts rubbing circles around her clit.

"God you're such a slut, having sex with a complete stranger that you never met before in a public bathroom." Quinn husked in the girl's ear, "And since you're such a slut you should be treated like one." With that the blonde pulled out the red head and bent her over before slamming her dick into her arsehole making the red head let out a thrill scream.

"Oh my godddd, fuck baby I'm gonna come." She moaned as she grinned herself toward Quinn, meeting every thrust, "Ooh baby make me come." She groaned as the blonde slapped her ass hard.

"Fuck!" Quinn groaned as she increased her pace before she fell her dick being squeezed tight and she came hard, she quickly pull out turned the red head around and onto her knees before letting her white cum paint the girl's face.

After she was done she sigh contently before pulling her boxers and pants up. "Thanks for the fuck." she said before walking away from the still messy red head.

**/**

"Hey, sorry I took long." Quinn said kissing Rachel's cheek.

"It's OK, we should get going anyway." Rachel said standing up to head toward the cashier to pay but Quinn stopped her.

"I'll get it." She smiled at the brunette before going to pay and coming back soon afterward, "Let's go." She took Rachel's hand into hers as their walked out Starbucks.

**/**

"Oh God Quinn baby, fuck." Rachel moaned as the blonde swirl her tongue around her clit before biting it softly and sucking on it. "Ah!" she continued groaning as her wife pleasures her.

Quinn grins at the noise coming from the brunette, oh how she loved the feeling of making love to Rachel.

"Fuck baby I'm coming!" Rachel panted as Quinn moved her tongue in and out her in a fast pace "Shiiiiiit." She moaned loudly as she climaxed with the blonde licking her clean before crawling up to her body and kissing her already bruised lips passionately.

"I love you." Quinn said as she watched the beautiful faces Rachel was making as she came down from her high and couldn't help but to fall even more in love with brunette.

"I love you too." Rachel responded, as Quinn wiped her hair away from her forehead that was stuck against her sweaty skin, locking eyes with the blonde, "Make love to me Quinn." Rachel whispered before Quinn lowered her lips onto Rachel into a passion filled kiss.

The brunette held Quinn's neck to keep their lips together as they fought for dominance. After pulling away the blonde started a trail of kisses down Rachel's body until she reached her pussy, the sweet smell of the girl hitting her full force making her dick twitch and erect again.

She positioned herself between the brunette's thighs before collecting some of Rachel's wetness and spreading it on her hard cock before slowing guiding it toward the brunette's center before entering her slowly.

Rachel hissed as she felt the blonde's dick inside her as her walls cramped down. Quinn stayed still for a few minutes waiting for Rachel to adjust before slowly starting to move in and out as Rachel moved along with her meeting the blonde's every thrust.

"Mm baby you feel so good around me." Quinn moaned as she picked up her pace, "God I love you so much Rachel. No matter what baby, you will always have my heart." She leaned down connecting their lips together.

"I love you too" Rachel moaned out as Quinn bent her knees so her dick slid deeper into Rachel, "Ah god, that's feels so good." The brunette panted as Quinn's thrust picked up again.

The blonde glanced down where she and Rachel's body met and smiled at how her dick looked as it was repeatedly sheathed inside of Rachel and coming out glistening wet. A few more thrusts later, the brunette was clamping down on her as an orgasm tore through Rachel and squeezed on Quinn's cock making the blonde moan in ecstasy as she came inside her.

After their orgasms passed the blonde rolled herself off of Rachel and laid beside her breathing hard, Rachel turned around and snuggles close to the warm body of her wife as sleep started to overcome her. Quinn looked down at the brunette and smiled lovingly before kissing her hair.

"I love you so much Rach." She said as she closed her eyes.

Rachel breathed deeply before answering, "Love you too Quinn." before sleep took the both of them.

**/**

"Do you really have to go?" Quinn asked with a pout as she and Rachel stood at the airport for the brunette's flight.

Rachel smiled sadly at the blonde as she leaned up on her tippy toe and placed a sweet kiss on her lips, "I'll be back before you know it." She reassured the blonde as Rachel's flight number was called. "I have to go."

Quinn nodded sadly before pulling the girl into her once more, "I love you." She whispered into her hair.

"I love you too baby." Rachel replied, as she pulled away before turning to walk toward her terminal, but not before waving goodbye to Quinn and disappearing through the gate.

Quinn watched as her wife disappeared out of sight before sighing and turning to head out JFK. When she reached her car the blonde pulled out her cell phone from her jeans pocket and dialed a number.

"Hello?" The person on the other end answered.

"Hey San, you busy?" She asked as she got inside her car and drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Unfaithful**

**A/N: I know I know, I'm so sorry for the LATE update I know I'm terrible but I'm here and I haven't forgotten this story or my other Glee story, just bare with me guys and thanks for your lovely reviews, means a lot :))...ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>Quinn sighed as she walked inside her dark house and she flicked on the light, lighting up the hallway, as she threw her keys by the side table and walked toward the kitchen. She got out a beer and twisted off the cap before taking a big swig and breathing deeply as the cold liquid went down her throat.<p>

She shut the fridge door before walking out the kitchen and toward the stairs as she was about to reach her bedroom her cell phone rang. She fished out the advice and smiled widely as Rachel's face displayed on the screen, "Hello beautiful", the blonde greeted as she pushed open her bedroom door and switched on the light.

"Hi sexy, I missed you." The brunette's voice came through the device making Quinn sad.

"I missed you too Rach, and I can't believe it's been a month already! It feels longer!" The blonde whined, flipping down on hers and Rachel's bed.

"I know baby, but we'll see each other soon, only two more months to go." Rachel said as Quinn shut her eyes before opening them again.

"I guess so, anyway how's the movie going?" Quinn asked, changing the subject.

"Quinn it is amazing! I'm so happy that I've got the part. I love it!" Rachel exclaimed happily making Quinn chuckle.

"I can just guess by your excitement at how good it is. I can't wait to go and see you perform baby. I know it's going to be great. Anything with you is amazing." The blond complimented.

"Aww baby thank you, you just made my day." Rachel said and Quinn could imagine the girl blushing furiously.

"Just being honest sweetheart." The blonde said, being the sweet talker that she was, "So what you doing now? It's 9pm here so over there should be 10pm." Quinn said looking at her bedside clock.

"Nothing much, just came back from set and I'm now in my hotel room. Bored out of my mind," Rachel says with a boredom yawn to prove her point, "you?" she asked afterward.

"Just came back from work and I am now lying on our bed, wishing my sexy hot wife was lying next to me." Quinn answered with a slight smile.

"Aw has my baby misses me. Well wish I was there so I show her a sexy time." Rachel cooed.

"Shit Rach, don't say things like that while you're a thousand miles away." Quinn groaned as she felt her pants tighten.

"What's the matter Quinn, is little Quinnie excited?" Rachel teased, shifting around on her hotel bed.

"Yes!" Quinn moaned as she stood up and wriggled herself out of her pants, groaning at the tent that her boxers made, "Shit Rachel."

"Are you hard for me Quinn?" Rachel husked over the phone making Quinn whimper.

"Yes baby, I am so hard for you."

"Quinn put your phone on speaker." Rachel spoke and the blonde didn't even waste a time as she turned her cell to speaker.

"All done baby, what now?"

"Now I want you to touch yourself for me." the brunette whispered in a low sexy voice.

The blonde pulled down her boxers, lying flat on her back before she took her rock hard dick into her hand and started stroking it slowly up and down, "Shit baby, touch yourself Rach, I wanna hear you moan." The blonde said hissing as she speed up the motion of her hand.

She heard a few whimpers over the phone before Rachel's voice spoke, "Oh God Quinn, I'm so wet for you baby." Panted the brunette as she pumped her fingers in and out of her wet core.

"Shit Rach, how many fingers are you using?" The blonde asked as she swirled her thumb over the sensitive head of her dick making her whimper in pleasure.

"Two baby, but it's not filling me up as well as your thick cock does," the brunette actress moaned, "fuck baby I wish you were here so you can fuck me until I see stars."

"Oh God Rachel, fuck baby I'm so close are you close baby?" Quinn asked as the motion of her hand started pumping in an uneven pace.

"Oooh yes Quinn, I'm close baby. Imagining it's you cock inside me is helping, you're all I think about Quinnie. No one else but you baby." Rachel husked out while pitching and rubbing hard on her clit.

"Hmm me too baby, me too. I want you to scream my name once you come, scream it loud Rachel." Quinn demanded as her hips started jerking off, feeling she was about to burst. "Scream my name Rachel." the blonde whispered lowly and that's all it took to drive the brunette over the edge.

"Quiiiiinnnn!" Rachel screamed as her orgasm rocked through her body. Her breath coming in hard gasps. Moments later she heard Quinn groan out her name as she reached her peak too, "That was amazing." She breathed out as they both calmed down.

"I know, I love you Rach, so much." Quinn said as she pulled on her boxers and took her work shirt and bra off before she pulled on her old McKinley shirt and settled down on her bed.

"I love you too baby, and I cannot wait until I come back home." Rachel answered as she too changed into her sleep ware, "It's already midnight, I have to be up at 6. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alright, sleep tight and have sweet dreams about me." Quinn said with a smile.

"I always do, sweet dreams to you too, and I love you." Rachel replied back.

"I love you too baby, goodnight." After the two couple wished each other goodnight they hung up and went to sleep.

**/**

Quinn woke up and looked around at where she was and scrunched up her brow at the unfamiliar setting. This was defiantly not her bedroom. She opens her eyes fully before setting up on the queen size bed and looked around properly. Pink and purple bedroom, this defiantly wasn't her bedroom. Then where the hell was she?

"Morning gorgeous." She knew that voice, she turned toward where the voice just came from.

"Melanie?" The blonde questioned as of having no recollection of the previous night.

The blonde receptionist chuckles before walking toward her bed wearing only Quinn's shirt and kneeled before her.

"Yes silly, who else were you expecting?" The younger blonde asked while wrapping her arms around the older blonde's neck and pulling herself closer to Quinn's body.

"No one, I'm just so out of it, I barely remember last night." The blonde said as she tried to remember what exactly happened before she ended up in bed with her receptionist. Although she has had sex with her before but it's always been a quickie at work but she has never been to her house.

"Well then maybe I should remind you then." Melanie grinned, pushing Quinn back on her bed before attaching their lips together. The two kissed for a few minutes before the young receptionist unattached her lips away from her boss and dragged them down the older blonde's body until she reached her hard rock dick and licked at the pre-cum that was seeping out of the head which made the blonde hiss.

She slowly lowered her mouth down onto the shaft, taking half of the length inside her mouth before starting a steady rhythm, scraping her teeth on the appendage as Quinn groaned, moaned, and whimpered. The blonde held tightly to the girl's hair forcing her head down so that her dick could go the whole way into the girl's mouth and down her throat.

"Fuck Mel, take my dick you slut." She moaned, thrusting her hips toward the girl's mouth as she began fucking the younger girls face, completely ignoring the gagging noises Melanie made. This was okay, but no one could compare to Rachel and Santana's none gag reflex. Plus, Quinn knew, Melanie was young and so inexperienced.

As she continued to get sucked off, she heard her phone go off in the distance. She snapped her head around the room to try and locate the ringing device before spotting her pants by the headboard, she reached up to it before taking out the device without looking at the caller ID and answered.

"Hello?" She hissed as Melanie sucked on her dickhead, "shit."

"Baby your ok?" Her eyes widened as she heard the voice of her wife through the phone and cleared her throat.

"Yes, um I err just bumped into the wall, I'm fine." She laughed nervously, this has never happened before. Talking to Rachel while being sucked off by someone else, it almost felt like the brunette had just caught her in the act. That's one scary thought that Quinn hoped never happened.

"Aw poor baby, sorry I'll kiss it better once I'm home." Rachel said with a smile laced in her voice, "What you doing?" she questioned afterward.

"Eh no-nothing, just sitting here on a Saturday afternoon doing nothing but watching the Laker's game." She lies before whimpering as Melanie lowered herself down into on her dick.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asks worriedly.

"No-nothing ohh shiit." she groaned.

"Quinn?" Rachel questions sounding extremely worried and alert, "Baby talk to me." she said.

"Eh, it's nothing, I 'err I'll call you later. Please don't call back. Love you bye." And she flip off her cell before she pulled on Mel's hair as the girl worked on bringing her to an orgasm.

**-Puerto Rico- **

Rachel stares down at the cell phone in confusion and worried. What if something has happened to Quinn? Maybe taking this part wasn't such a good idea any more. Her wife was probably in pain and needed her but she was not even on the same continent as her wife.

She re-dials Quinn's cell but it went straight to voice-mail. She tried again about five times but she got the same results. She threw her phone on her bed in frustration thinking the worst has happened to her blonde haired wife.

**-NY-**

Quinn opens her front door and smiles at the grumpy girl standing there, "Are you going to come in or stand there all day long?" She asks with raise brow. The other girl rolled her eyes before walking past the blonde as she shut the door behind her.

"So what you disappear for two weeks and now when you feel like you want a fuck, you call me?" The girl asked.

"No I actually called you so we could spend the time together today, I missed you San." The blonde said approaching the Latina.

"Isn't your wife due to come back in two days?" The brunette asked with a raised brow.

"Yes she is, you'll leave a day before she gets here so no worries." Quinn said before planting a kiss on Santana's lips, "So what do you want to do?"

"Oh please, don't beat around the bush with me, Fabray, let's just go upstairs and fuck." The Latina said bluntly.

"I love your bluntness." Quinn grinned as she led Santana upstairs to hers and Rachel's bedroom.

**-2 days later-**

Quinn groaned at the loud beeping noise before reaching her hand out to shut off the clock. She blinked her eyes open, her hazel eyes widened at the time, "Shit! Santana wake up!" she said shaking the girl awake at the same time bolting out of bed and pulling the blinds up.

"What's going on?" Santana grumbled rubbing her sleepy tired eyes.

"What's going is I was supposed to be at the airport two hours ago, Rach's plane lands in half hour, oh shit!" Quinn exclaimed, rushing toward her closet and pulling on any random clothes she could find as she rushed toward the bathroom to make herself look decent.

"Yougottago." Quinn rushed out between brushing her teeth, "oh man, I can't believe this." she slapped her forehead, annoyed at herself before facing the Latina on the bed who still yet to move, "Well? Chop, chop!" she clapped as her cell phone rang, "Argh it's probably Rachel now." She groaned before answering, "Hello?"

"Hi baby!" Came the cheerful voice of her wife.

"Eh hi Rach, you sound happy. I thought you'd kill me once your plane lands and I'm not there yet." Quinn said, confused because she was expecting a lecture of how being punctual is good.

"Yeah about that, um have you left yet?" Rachel asked making Quinn feel uneasy.

"Um no, not yet, I 'err overslept." She decided to answer honestly.

"Oh good." Rachel exclaimed, making Quinn even more confused.

"Why is that a good thing? What's going on Rachel?" Quinn asked as she watched Santana get outta bed and walk toward the bathroom.

"Because my flight got cancelled and instead of coming today, I'll be home tomorrow." Rachel answered, preparing herself for what's about to come.

"What? Are you shiting me right now? Rach I haven't seen you for three months and now I gotta wait another day?" Quinn asked feeling really disappointed, she has missed her diva and wanted her back in her arms.

"I know I'm so sorry baby, but I promise once I get back I'll make it up to you, okay?"

Quinn sighs, "Yeah I guess." She says sadly.

"Okay I love you Quinnie." Rachel said as Quinn mumbled an I love you too before they both hung up.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked once she was back from the bathroom.

"Looks like you ain't going anywhere, her flight got cancelled so she'll be home tomorrow instead." Quinn says bitterly.

"Ah well sorry to hear that, but I can think of few things we could do in the mean time." Santana said biting her lips sexily as she strutted toward the blonde, tackling her into a kiss.

**-Outside-**

A yellow taxi stopped in front of a house as a brunette got out the taxi and with the help of the taxi driver, unloaded her baggage before paying, "Keep the change." she said as the man smiled at her in appreciation before driving off and the brunette walked toward the front door.

Rachel pulled the extra key from under the mat and I unlocked the door. She slowly walked inside the house, placing her bags by the door before shutting the door as softly as she could. She stayed silent for a moment trying to see if she could hear anything or anyone but she heard nothing so she started up the stairs.

As she was approaching the bedroom, she could hear noises coming from the closed bedroom door. She could hear moans and pants coming from inside so she smirked at the thought of Quinn masturbating in their bedroom, "Baby I'm hom-" but she didn't get to finish her sentence because of the scene that greeted her.

"Rachel" Quinn said as she locked eyes with the brunette while her hands were still rested on a naked Latina's waist.

Rachel wanted to surprise her wife, but she was the one that got the surprise of a lifetime, "What the hell is going on?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Unfaithful**

**A/N: Wow guys thanks a bunch for the reviews, I thought you guys have forgotten about this story...looks like you still on board, thanks. Now onto chapter 6...Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>"Rachel." Quinn repeated after the brunette's questioning. She pushed Santana off of her and grabbed her boxers quickly before walking toward the brunette who had tears streaming down her face, "Rach? Baby I-" the blonde was cut off by the sting of her cheek as Rachel slapped her.<p>

"Don't!" warned the brunette before glaring toward the girl behind her wife, "You get out of my house right now!" Rachel yelled making Quinn clinch at the power of the word. Rachel has never yelled before but then again it's not like she has ever found her in bed with someone else before either.

"Rachel-" Quinn started again

"You don't talk to me, I want this whore out of my house right NOW!" she yelled, looking absolutely murderous.

"I'm so sorry." Apologized the Latina.

She knew what she was doing with Quinn was wrong, I mean the girl was married already but whenever Quinn called her she never seems to be able to refuse. She had never met Rachel before, but now she had and it wasn't in the best way ever. She had never dreamed Quinn's wife would catch them like this and the hurt in the girl's eyes made Santana feel guilty for everything that she had ever done with Quinn. "I'm so sor-" again there was a loud sound of skin on skin as the shorter brunette slapped the taller one. Santana held her cheek in her hand feeling the sting. Jeez for someone so small she had a hell of a slap.

"Get out of my house." Rachel said through her clench teeth as Santana collected everything that was hers and walked out the couple's bedroom without a word.

"Rachel-" Quinn tried again once she heard the front door shut.

"How long Quinn?" Rachel asked, feeling like her head was about to explode. She knew of Quinn's ways of sleeping around in high school but she had believed that the blonde had change when they started dating.

"Baby I-"

"How long Quinn? How long have you been fucking her? How long?" The brunette yelled the last part as more tears fell down her face.

"I-baby-" Quinn stopped as soon as she saw the girl's glare, "two years" she finally answered in a whisper hoping Rachel won't hear but the gasp that the girl let out made it clear that she did hear.

"We've been married for three years Quinn!" Rachel said heartbrokenly as she stared at the blonde in front of her who was still only clad in a pair of boxers, "and you been fucking her for two years, how could you do this to me? To us?" Rachel asksed.

"I'm so sorry." Quinn said, she too was crying now.

Seeing Rachel so heartbroken and in pain made something stir inside her. _I have totally fucked up and this is not even half of what I've done_. The blonde thought as she took a sit next to Rachel on the bed.

"Why?" the brunette whispers, picking her head up and looking at Quinn "Why Quinn? Why did you do this to me?" she kept asking as Quinn cried.

"I don't know." The blonde sobs, "Rachel baby I'm so sorry, please you have to know how sorry I am." Quinn said reaching out to take Rachel's hand but the brunette pulled away from her, "Rach please" she begged.

"Did you not love me anymore is that why?" The Broadway star finally questioned, "or maybe you never loved me at all, you just felt sorry for me because I had a crush on you and you asked me out on a date out of pity."

"What? No! I love you Rachel. I always loved you and that love has never faded." Quinn said before kneeling down in front of Rachel, "please don't ever doubt my love for you baby."

"Then why? Tell me why you would want to cheat on me!" Rachel yelled, standing up from the bed pushing Quinn back so she fell on the floor, "Was I not good enough, did you want to do things sexually that I wasn't giving you? Why Quinn? Why?" she yelled.

"There's no reason for what I did!" the blonde yelled back standing up, "There's no reason why so I can't give it to you." Cried the blonde.

Rachel glared at her before pushing pass her and walking out their bedroom, "Rachel!" Quinn yelled after the girl before pulling on some clothes and following after the brunette, "Rach?" she questioned as she came down the stairs and found no sign of the brunette but her bags from her trip was still there. "Rachel? Baby?" she called out, finally finding her in the living room.

Quinn walked in and sat on the table in front of the girl, "Rach?" she questioned as the brunette continues to stare blankly ahead. The two sat like that for a few minutes in silence only the sound of a clock ticking could be heard before the brunette's voice sounded.

"Is she the only one you have cheated on me with?" she asked looking at blonde in the eyes, her voice sounded scratchy and broken.

Quinn had two option; lie or tell the truth and telling the true will probably result in losing the brunette. Now that's a thought she didn't want but if she lies and somehow the truth ended up coming out then she really will be screwed, "No" she finally made up her mind. Honestly might just save her in this moment.

Rachel breaths deeply, feeling like her insides just got torn out, "Ok, so how many?" Rachel asked looking away from Quinn.

"I don't know, I-I don't remember." Quinn finally said because it was truth. She really couldn't remember how many girls there had been that she'd screwed since high school after she and Rachel got together.

"What do you mean you can't remember, surely you can remember all the sluts you have fucked." The brunette said bitterly.

"No I don't" Quinn said as Rachel glares at her

"Fine, you don't want to tell me, fine but-" Rachel was cut off by Quinn's words.

"No I don't remember because I'll have to count all the girls since high school." the blonde finally said.

Rachel's eyes widens at the confession, "Before or after we got together?"

"After." Quinn answers simply, no point in lying

"Oh god!" Rachel breathed feeling dizzy all the sudden.

Quinn reached over to steady her but the brunette slapped her hand away, "Don't touch me! Don't you dare touch Quinn Fabray!" Rachel said before standing up, "All these years we've been together you have been cheating on me! For seven years Quinn, SEVEN! How could you! And you stand there and claim to love me? Well guess what you don't cheat or hurt the person you love! You protect them, you make sure no harm comes their way and that they are happy! That's all I've been doing for the past seven years while you have been whoring around with every girl in Ohio and New York!" Rachel yelled, hurt, disgust, and anger pouring from her body.

"I'm sorry." Was all Quinn could think of saying because what Rachel just said was the truth.

"Oh no you don't, you do not get to say you're sorry and expect things to be all better!" The brunette screamed before calming down again, "Who was the last girl you had sex with beside that whore I just kicked out?"

Oh this is what Quinn was dreading, "M-Melanie" she mumbled shamefully.

"Melanie as in that young blonde receptionist that works where you work?" Rachel asks, "She's how old, twenty?" the brunette guessed disgustingly, not only was Quinn cheating on her but she was mixing her up with younger girls who are not even in her standards.

"Yeah the one that works at _my_ company." Quinn said with an emphasis the word_ 'my'_ so Rachel could pick up on it. She might as well get everything out now.

"What do you mean _your_ company?" Rachel asked confused.

"I mean I own Nixon, its mine, all of it. I lied and say I'm only an employee there because I didn't want you asking me too many questions if I tell you I have a business trip to go to." The blonde confessed truthfully.

"So if you don't really go on the trips you claim to go then where do you go?" Rachel finally asked but the blonde said nothing except to look down avoiding Rachel's eyes.

"Oh my god" The brunette whispered as a sob wrenched her body.

She fell heartbroken, hurt, disappointed, and lost. How could Quinn really claim she love her but still be doing this to her. Without a word the brunette stood up and walked out the living room.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked as she stood up and followed after the distraught woman and found her in the kitchen leaning against the sink, "Your okay?" Quinn asked because well she had no idea what else to say at this point to be honest. She wanted to say sorry again but was afraid Rachel might pick up something and throw it at her.

The brunette turns around and glared at her, "I can't believe you just asked me that." she chuckled bitterly before staying silence.

"Rachel-"

"I want you to go." The brunette cut off the blonde.

"What?" Quinn asked as fear creeped up her spine. This was what she was afraid of, "No Rach, no baby we can work this out. Baby please I love you-"

Rach pushed Quinn away from her, "I said don't touch me. I can't stand to look the sight of you because it's making sick." Rachel said with venom dripping on every words, "I should've listen to the people who warned me of you. Mercedes, Kurt, my own Daddy. Get out!" Rachel said leaving no room to argue.

"I'm not going anywhere, this is my house damn it! I'm staying here and working things out. We're meant to be Rachel, you and I." She reached to touch the brunette again but failed as Rachel pulled away.

"There's no more you and I Quinn, I want you to get out my house and never come back"

"It's my house too, I bought it!" the blonde yelled.

"Fine! You bought it, you keep it, I'll leave instead." She moved past Quinn but the blonde followed her as she reached for the bags she left by the door Quinn caught her arms.

"No, I rather sleep outside or a hotel than have you go. You belong here. Stay, I'll go." Quinn said letting go of Rachel's hand before picking up her keys by the door and opening the front door, "I love you Rach, don't forget that and I'm so sorry for what I did." she chance one last look at he wife or soon to be ex wife then stepped out the house into the now pouring rain and watched as Rachel shut the door in her face without one last glance or smile.

The blonde let more tears fall from her eyes as she leaned her forehead against the closed door. Inside Rachel had her back against the door, one hand held to her chest as she cried thinking of everything that just happened in the space of three hours that she came back and wanted to surprise her wife.

Quinn steps off the front porch after a moment of realizing that Rachel wasn't changing her mind and stood under the pouring rain. Not caring that she was getting soaking wet and will result in being ill. She looked down her ring finger and stared sadly at her wedding band as fresh new tears started falling, mixing up with the rain. She and Rachel weren't done yet, she'll get Rachel back that she can promise the brunette. They vowed for better or worse until death do them a part and death hadn't done them just a part yet. So she wasn't giving up.

At the new target set in mind the blonde got inside her car and drove off to who knows where. She knew Mercedes wouldn't let her inside her home after what she did to her best friend even if she was Sam's cousin. Puck wouldn't because Puck was like Rachel's big brother even though the boy was her best friend she still wasn't risking of getting her ass kicked and she couldn't go to Santana because that will only make it worse.

So where would she go? A hotel? She left her wallet inside the house. Everything, cloths, money, credits cards. She only had what she was wearing and her car keys. She was screwed and broken.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Unfaithful**

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and I see there's a lot of Quinn hate but I don't blame you guys and don't worry she's not getting out of it easily. I don't condole cheating/lying either but just bare with me, I know where this story is going and hopefully you guys will still keep on reading.**

**A/N2: I see a lot of you commenting about my writing skills but I can't take the credit for it because this is all the wonderful work of my beta reader grangergirl22 you guys should check out her stories if you don't already, she's an amazing writer...won't disappoint :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"I, Quinn Charlie Fabray, take you Rachel Barbra Berry as my wife to hold, love, and cherish for the rest of my life, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health until death do us part." The blond promised as she slipped a ring on the crying brunette's finger, "I love you" she mouthed.<em>

_Rachel took a death breath as she held the ring toward Quinn's finger, "I, Rachel Barbra Berry, take you Quinn Charlie Fabray as my wife to hold, love, and cherish for the rest of my life, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health until death do us part." She declared as the ring was slipped onto the blonde's finger, "I love you too." she mouthed back._

_"By the power invested in me by the state on New York, I know announce you married," The minister announced, "You may now kiss your bride." he added as the two newly wedded couple sealed their love with a kiss as their guests stood up and applauded loudly._

**-Ding Dong-**

Rachel's eyes popped open by the ringing of her door bell. She looked around where she was to notice that she has slept on the couch with the T.V on while watching the video of her and Quinn's wedding day. The brunette sighed as she thought of her ex lover. It has been a week since she last seen or spoke to the blonde haired hazel eyed woman.

Quinn had been calling her for the past week everyday and every time Rachel saw the incoming call she ignores it, sending it straight to voicemail. Which she ended up listening to anyway, having to hear the blonde's constants words of "I love you Rachel" and "please baby we can work this out" or "Rachel you have to forgive me, I'm nothing without you", the brunette groaned as she heard the bell ring again.

"I'm coming!" she shouted as she stretched her muscles before she headed toward the door. She pulled open the handle and swung the door open, "What are you doing here?" she asked with venom laced on her voice.

"Can I come in?" the blonde in front of Rachel asked. The brunette looked closely at the girl that she once called her wife. The blonde looked different. She had bags under her eyes indicating a lack of sleep. Her eyes looks swollen and red, meaning she had been crying and she looked like she even lost weight over the past week.

The brunette almost felt sorry for her and just wanted to gather the blonde into her arms and forget everything but she knew she couldn't. What Quinn did was unacceptable and Rachel didn't deserve to feel guilty for her. "Why?" asked Rachel with raised brow.

"I 'er kind of need some clothes, I didn't take any with me." Quinn said looking at Rachel sadly.

The brunette took in the blonde's appearance and just now noticed that she indeed had on the same clothes as the day she kicked her out. Aw my poor Quinnie, she looks so rough and terrible, the brunette thought wanting nothing more than to just hug and kiss the girl and tell her that everything will be fine and that they'll work everything out but she couldn't. Quinn had to suffer for what she did.

Without saying anything Rachel stepped out the way and let Quinn through before shutting the door behind her, "Um so how are you?" Quinn asked as Rachel shut the door.

"Never been better." The brunette lied as Quinn nodded. The two once lovers stood there in an awkward silence neither knowing what to do or say before Quinn cleared her throat

"I'm just gonna get my stuff." She mumbled as Rachel gave a timid smile before the blonde turned and walked toward the stairs.

As she walked in the room she once called hers and Rachel's she noticed the bed was made nicely with new sheets. Pictures of her and Rachel that normal stood on the nightstand on the wall were all taken down. This new information just made Quinn even sadder, she has screwed up so bad to the point where she doesn't know how to begin apologizing to the brunette for Rachel to forgive her but she wasn't giving up.

The blond collected a few of her things that she needed, got her wallet with her credit cards and money on it a small picture frame of her and Rachel during graduation, the happiest day of her life after her wedding day. She put that inside the bag that contained her stuff before walking out of the bedroom and shutting the door behind her.

When she walked back downstairs she found the brunette inside the kitchen. She put her stuff by the stairs and walked inside the room, "Hey" she said quietly bringing Rachel out of thoughts.

"You got your things?" Rachel asked, seeing the hurt flash on Quinn's hazel green eyes as she nods. "Good," was all she said as the two stared at one another.

"I missed you Rach." Quinn confessed truthfully.

"Don't Quinn, just don't." Rachel said tiredly as she rub her forehead trying to get rid of her oncoming headache.

"But I do Rach, I miss you so much baby. Please let me come home and we'll work this out." She begged as she approach the brunette.

"I can't Quinn, not after what you did. I just need to be on my own for the time being to think and just-" Rachel sighed, "I'm sorry you should go." She said not even daring to look at Quinn because she fell like if she did she might wind up into the blonde's arms and that was the last thing Rachel wanted to happen.

"Okay." Quinn whispered hearing the hurt and defeat sound in the brunette's voice, "I'll give you your time and go but just know I'm never going to give up on us. And I am sorry for what I did to you but I'll always love you Rachel." She said as she kissed the girl's hair for a moment. Rachel breathed deeply as she closed her eyes at the feel of having the blonde so up close to her like this. She almost cracked.

Quinn pulled away and stepped away from Rachel as she turned and left the kitchen with Rachel following her. The blonde picked up her bag that she left by the stairs and slung it over her shoulder. She turned and looked at Rachel for a moment giving her a small smile before turning and walking out the front door and shutting it behind her.

Rachel breathed a sigh she didn't know she been holding as she let the tears that she has been trying so hard to hold in out before she sank on the floor and she started sobbing.

**/**

Quinn threw her bag in the back seat before starting up her car just as she was about to drive off her cell phone started ringing. She pulled out her ringing cell phone and groaned at the name flashing on the screen. Santana!

The girl has been calling her for the past three days and Quinn has been ignoring her calls, but since the girl kept calling her it must be serious. "Hi Santana, what's up?" she answered without any excitement.

"I have been trying to call you for the past few days." Santana's voice sounded between annoyed and concern.

"Well I been busy but I'm here now so what's wrong?" the blonde asked.

"I need to talk to you, is there any way you can meet me at my house?" Santana asked.

Quinn sighed, she has nothing better to do anyway, she was thinking of going back to the hotel she was staying at and just wallow into her own self pity but she can distract herself now, "Yeah sure, I'll be there in ten minutes." The two said their goodbyes and hung up. Quinn took a last look at the house she once called her own before driving off toward the Latina's house.

**/**

Santana opened the door as soon as she heard the door bell ring twice, "Come in." she said stepping away for the blonde.

"So what's up?" Quinn asked as she walked in and Santana shut the door behind her.

"Come through to the living room." The Latina instructed as she lead the way with Quinn following. "Um so how are things with Rachel?" she asked, sounding really concern.

Quinn shrugged, "Not good, she kicked me out the house." The blonde answered sadly as Santana gave an apologetic smile to which Quinn just shrugged as if to say it's not your fault, "Anyway why did you needed to see me?" Quinn asked looking up at the girl.

Santana sighed before sitting on the opposite couch, "Okay there's no easy way to say this so I'm just gonna come out and say it." Santana stated as the blonde raised her brow, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC.<strong>

**I know this chapter was really short and I apologise for that but I just wanted to put something out seeing how I haven't updated for a while now. hope you liked it though :)).**


	8. Chapter 8

**Unfaithful**

**A/N: ok so guys I'm so so sorry you have no how sorry I am for the long wait, I been waiting up on my beta but she's been so busy as you will realise when you start reading this chapter is not beta-ed but I've made you wait for so long I had no choice but to just post it like this, I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes it will get beta-ed once she's free.**

**A/N2: ok another thing I wanted to clear up was that while reading reviews I have realised some people are asking me to change the category to "Quintana" let me just said this "THIS IS NOT A QUINTANA STORY BUT FABERRY" sorry for the capital letters but I needed to emphasis that notice anyway if it was a Quintana story I wouldn't have it under "Quinn/Rachel, now most of you might be wondering how by what's have happened so far all I can say is bare with me guys, this is not only a true story but I've lived it, I've only added up a few twist of mine own but I know where I'm going with this story and with that say ENJOY!**

**Chapter 8**

"Quinn? Did you heard what I just say?" Santana questions the blonde who now looked so pale as if the blood has just been drained from her body "I said I'm pregnant" she repeats bringing the blond out of shell shock.

"Yes Santana, I heard what you said. I- I just god! Are you sure?" Quinn asks as the colour seems to be coming back now.

"Yes I'm sure, I took five pregnancy tests and they all came out positive so I went to the doctors and it was also positive" Santana explains as she watch the other woman freak out

"But but how? I mean we used a condom didn't we?" questions the blond confused "and how do you know it's even mine? I mean it could not be"

"Fuck you Quinn, so what you think I got pregnant elsewhere and I'm dumping it on you?" Santana asks annoyed

"Well its not like I was the only one you fucked so excuse me for not wanting to believe its mine!" yelled the blonde as she stood up and started pacing the room "oh god how could this be, I'm not ready for this San" she confess finally stopping her pacing

"And I am? Trust me a child was not in my calendar but here we are so I can't do anything else about it" the Latina woman stated as she watch Quinn take a seat with a heavy sigh "look I know that you have other things going on in your life hence your marriage but I didn't tell you because I wanted to add things on top of your problems, I did it because I thought you deserved to know" the Latina says as Quinn sat up straight and looked into Santana's brown orbs.

"I know I just" Quinn sighs not quiet knowing what to say "this is what Rach always wanted, a kid with me and now I don't think she'll ever forgive me" Quinn says sadly, as tears clouded her hazel eyes..

Santana stared at her mistress sadly "I'm sorry" Santana says gently before sighing "look Quinn I'm not asking you to support me and the baby, because I have everything I need to do so I just didn't want you finding out years later that I was carrying your child so you don't have to stick around" Santana says

Quinn looked at the woman on the other couch and can see how nervous she was, despise the girl trying to be strong the blond knew that she was freaking out too. After all none of them knows a thing on how to raise a kid. "no I want to be there for you and my child" Quinn said emphasising my.

"You sure?" Santana asks, she was scared after all too but she didn't want to let Quinn see that she was terrified.

"Yeah I am, I want to pay for doctors bills, attend appointments and everything, we started this together San so I'm not leaving you when things gets hard" Quinn said as Santana's face lit up trying so hard not to show how relief she was that Quinn just said that. "and plus this baby might just be the only good thing I'll have left" she adds sadly.

"What about Rachel?" the Latina questions all the sudden as Quinn shrug.

"I guess I'm gonna have to tell her the truth" Quinn said giving a small smile "I don't want to lie to her anymore I've done to much of that already and if I want to earn back her trust then I gotta start being honest with her." the blonde says before standing up "I better go or is there anything you want before I go?" she asks as Santana shook her head no.

"I really hope things works out with you and Rachel" Santana says sincere.

"Me too" Quinn responds before giving Santana a tight smile and walking out the living room and house with the Latina shutting the door behind her.

Quinn sighs as she sat inside her car, she wanted to come and see Santana because she thought whatever the Latina wanted to talk about will distract her from everything and it sure did the opposite as it just made things even more difficult to keep trying on winning Rachel back.

She just hopes Rachel will give her time to talk so she can tell her, god she's gonna be so heartbroken. Why does she keep hurting her still? Seeing Rachel hurt, hurts Quinn and the blonde really wish she wasn't the one hurting the brunette. But then again it was all her fault to begin with, she has lied and cheated on the brunette and now she has given someone else what Rachel has always wanted, a family with her.

**/**

Rachel groans loudly as she heard the door bell ringing, she slung her feet off of the couch she was lying on and pulled up the blanket she had tightly around herself as she paddle toward the door. She unlock the lock before pulling on the handle.

"Hey girl" the brunette tries to smiles as she saw three smiling faces of her best friends standing in front of her, squirming her eyes as the bright sun hits her face.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" she questions tightening the blacker even tighter around herself

"Aren't you going to let us in first?" Kurt asks with raise brow.

The brunette blushes in embarrassment before stepping away from the door to let Kurt, Mercedes and Tina in "come on in" shutting the door behind them as the foursome heads toward the living room. "so you guys wanna tell me what's going on?" she ask when they all sat down.

"We here as your friends to help get your minds off things, we haven't seen you in weeks and just wanted to check up on you" Tina explains as the two divas nodded.

"Guys I'm fine ok, I just need to be by myself" Rachel says with a small smile.

"Uh huh I don't want to hear none of that Rachel, we are your friend and we'll always be there for you whenever you need us. We don't care if you want to be alone or not" Kurt said with a light smile as he swung his arm around the shorter brunette's shoulder "Hmm?" he says with a full smile that Rachel couldn't help but chuckle at.

"Hey there's that laugh we love so much" Mercedes exclaim "now, let's get drunk and bitch about Quinn, who's in?" the black African American woman said holding up a bottle of vodka.

"I'll drink to that!" Kurt cheered.

"I'm so in, never liked her!" Tina seconds.

"Rach?" Mercedes asks toward the woman.

"I guess I can let out some steam" the brunette answers as her three friends cheered while dragging her toward the kitchen to make sure at the end of the day they friend was smiling, even though they can't make her forget about what Quinn did but at least they can make her smile again..

**/**

**~Two days later~**

It's been two days since her friends had came to cheer her up and today was Rachel's first day going out since the whole Quinn cheating and lying scandal. Her three friends had turn up earlier wanting to take her shopping seeing how much she loved doing that, it took them half hour to convince the brunette to come with them and Rachel had almost said no until she realised the more she's locking herself inside that same house Quinn had cheated at, the more she was going crazy and feeling like she was being suffocated so she had agreed but in a condition that she will not be staying for long.

That had been four hours ago and Rachel realised she was having so much fun with Kurt, Mercedes and Tina that she forgot she said she wasn't staying for long.

Kurt chances a glance toward Mercedes nodding toward Rachel who had on full Rachel Berry smile on her face instead of those fake ones she has been supporting since finding out about Quinn and Mercedes couldn't help but she smile back at the well dressed man suppressing her squeal as the two divas just watch Rachel laugh it up with Tina on whatever conversation the two were having.

"Omg are you Rachel Berry Fabray?" asks a seventeen looking girl with an excitement glazed over look in her eyes.

"Actually just Berry" Mercedes says as the blonde haired girl scrunch up her face in confusion.

"Err yeah I am" Rachel finally answers breaking the silence question she knew the young blonde was about to ask.

"Omg no way, ok get this my girlfriend totally adores you, she knows all the musicals you been in, she can't watch anything without you in it" the blonde explained with a smile and for some reason this young blonde teen reminded her of high school Quinn.

"Oh thanks, it's always nice to meet a fan" Rachel says snapping out her day dream.

The blonde flashes her a smile and Rachel almost trembled backward. Was she seeing things or was this really happening, the smile on this girl's face is the same smile Quinn had or still have.

"So can I have an autograph? For my girlfriend I mean" asks the blonde

"Yeah sure" Rachel shrug as she took the pen and notepad that got handled to her by the blonde "so what's your girlfriend's name?" Rachel asks

"Jasmine" answers the blonde as Rachel started signing the pad.

"There you are, I had to walk all over the mall section looking for you and-" the petit brunette stop talking as her eyes landed on the older brunette "Omg your Rachel Barbara Berry Fabray!" she exclaim and Rachel assume this is Jasmine so she smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you Jasmine" she said and the younger brunette looked like she was about to pass out.

"Omg you know my name" she breaths deeply "Rachel Fabray knows my name!" she exclaim toward her girlfriend who stared at her with an adoring smile.

"There you go, and again was nice meeting you, both of you" Rachel said as she handle Jasmine the notepad her blonde haired girlfriend gave her.

"Omg thanks you so much, I love you" she happily said with a bounce as her girlfriend cleared her throat beside her "oh shush you know I love you" Jazz said as she flashed Rachel a smile "again thank you, this is a dream come true" she said as the two young lovers smiled at each and started walking off.

Rachel chuckle as she saw Jasmine jump on her girlfriend's back in excitement and the blond managed to catch her which earned her a kiss on the cheek. Looking at the two young teens reminded her so much of her and Quinn back in high school, when they were so in love and Quinn had treated her like a princess. She can't help but wonder what would of happen if she had never walked in on Quinn, would the blonde had told her out of guilt and try to change her ways or would she of continue anyway?

"Rachel!" she jumped at the sound of her name being called, turning toward the voice she came face to face with her three friends who stared at her in worry "your ok?" asks Tina with concern eyes.

"Yeah, I'm err I'm fine" she smiled a soft smile "just thinking" she adds afterward.

"Well stop thinking and let's keep on shopping!" Kurt cheered trying to distract the brunette from her thoughts.

"You know what maybe we should just go, I'm suddenly not feeling well" Rachel said making the other three frown, so much for trying to distract her because no matter where she was, Rachel is and will always be thinking about Quinn at some point.

"Ok fine but how about we grab something to eat first? I'm starving" Mercedes says as Tina and Kurt nods they approval then stare at Rachel.

"That sounds like a good idea" agreed the brunette making her friends smiled brightly at her. The three change direction toward the food court they saw on their way just as she turned around, Rachel came colliding with someone else and nearly trembled over but the person caught her in they strong arms.

"Whoa there, steady on" they say with a soft voice as Rachel breathed in relief at her rescuer then open her eyes to see who had saved her

"Jesse?" she questions surprise to see the boy.

At hearing his name and taking a good look at who he held in his arms he grinned "well well if isn't Rachel Fabray" Jesse grinned as the two embrace with smiles on they faces

Mercedes, Kurt and Tina stared at one another with matching confused faces.

"Wow Jesse what you doing here?" Rachel questions as the two pulled away.

"Well seeing how the play's date is coming to a close I thought I come out here early and get the hang of New York City" he said with a grin on his face

"Oh right" Rachel mumbles as Jesse took a good look at her and smile, she's still as stunning as he remembered "oh Jesse these are my friends Kurt, Mercedes and Tina" Rachel introduce the four "guys this is Jesse St. James we met while in Puerto Rico, and we starring in the same production" she adds as the three nods in understanding before exchanging hellos.

"We have to catch up Rach, I mean you just left after filming was done without a goodbye" Jesse said as he looked at Rachel with sad eyes "so what do you say?" he questions with hopeful eyes.

"I'll think about it, I'm not sure yet I've been a bit busy" she lied

"Well make sure to clear your schedule for the sake of your old pal, we really need to catch up" Jesse said with a bright smile as Rachel nods. The two exchange phone numbers before Jesse went his own way.

"Are you going to call him?" Kurt asks as the foursome started walking again

Rachel shrug as she seemed deep in thought "I don't know, maybe" she answers as she continues staring into space as they walk toward the food court

Mercedes, Kurt and Tina looked at one another with the same thought in mind, maybe Jesse is the distraction Rachel needs at the moment, maybe she hanging out with him will somehow help her think less about the cheating that is Quinn Fabray. Maybe just maybe.

/

After shopping and grabbing something to eat Rachel was finally able to convince her friends to call it a day as she healed a cab home, Kurt offered to drive her back but she refuse saying she needed to be on her own and let her think things through, as much as they wanted to say no the other three knew Rachel wanted her space so they agreed as long as she called them when she gets home.

"Thank you, keep the change" the brunette says as the taxi man helped her with her three shopping bags, that was so unusual of her, normally when she goes shopping Quinn's jaw always end up on the floor by the amount of shopping bags her wife would be carrying.

As she turned around to walk up toward her front lawn her stomach drop at seeing who stood there waiting for her "what are you doing here?" she questions bitterly as she walked up the lawn and past Quinn to open the door

"I'll help you" the blonde tried taking the shopping bags that she normal would have to kick and scream to help Rachel bring inside but only to have the brunette shoot her a cold glare as she got the door open.

"I repeat what are you doing here?" she asks with raise brow as she stared at Quinn making sure she's not really staring into her eyes, the eyes that made her fell so deeply in love for the last seven years and those same eyes that looked deep into her and told her lies.

"I missed you and I wanted to talk" Quinn finally answers as she scratch the back of her neck nervously

"There's nothing more to say Quinn, I don't want to talk to or see you" and with that the brunette slam the door in her face.

Groaning she tried the door handle but only to find the door locked, she sigh before pulling out her spare key and turning the lock to unlock the door before walking inside "Rachel please can you just-"

"How did you get in?" the brunette cuts her off and Quinn sighed before waving the spare key in front of her

"I want you to leave and leave that key to me" she turned to walk away but Quinn's voice stopped her

"Rachel please don't do this, I err I got the papers" she finally say with tears clouding her eyes, after going back to the hotel she's been staying at, all she has been thinking about was how to tell Rachel about Santana, she went to sleep with the same thought in mind but the next day she woke up with a tap on her door, as she went to open the door, the hotel bell boy was standing there with her mails since she told her secretary to send all of her mails to the hotel, when her eyes came across the big white envelop, her heart had stopped when she read the front of the mail and her fear was confirm when she open and read the letter, it was from here and Rachel- well Rachel's lawyer which contained divorce papers.

She had cried over how real everything has become, Rachel wanted to divorce her and to make the matters worse the brunette's signature was already in place and now it was just up to Quinn to sign it so it can get send off and make everything official and the blonde refused to accept this reality, she refuse to accept Rachel didn't want or loved her anymore, she just won't accept it.

"And you have signed them right" Rachel asks without once care in her voice but inside she was dying, just standing here in the hallway with Quinn was difficult she was fighting everything in her to not grab the blonde's face and kiss her

"No, of course I haven't, and I don't want to sign them. Rachel I love you and I know what I did was beyond wrong and I hurt you. I hurt you and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I'll do anything Rach please just please don't do this" she cried as she took a step toward Rachel who took a step back.

"I want you to go" she whimpers and cussed herself for being so weak, why was it she can never stay strong in the presence of Quinn?

"No! I won't ok I refuse to sign this papers!" yelled Quinn frustrated as she wave the documents in front of Rachel who is just now noticing the blonde had it in her hands all this time "I'm not giving up on us Rachel, we said forever and forever is what I'll hold onto" she adds as Rachel felt all the emotion rushing at her

"We also said faithful Quinn but you have been unfaithful since day one of this relationship so don't you dare stand there and tell me about forever, I thought we had foreve but we obviously didn't because this relationship has been nothing but a lie, a lie that I wish I had never gotten myself into, because then maybe just maybe I wouldn't be hurting so much but I let myself believe everything you told me, the lies, the cheating our relationship was nothing but a lie" she yelled with tears in her eyes

"You don't mean that" Quinn finally calmed and hurt at the words Rachel had just said

"Yes! Yes I do! I wish I had never said yes to you, I wish I had never laid my eyes on you but most of all I wish I had never fallen for you!" she yelled even louder then before with tears pouring like river stream.

"Rach" Quinn whimpers at the reality check of her wife or ex wife's words.

"Get out! Get out of my house and get out of my life, I never want to see or speak to you ever again" she seethed through clench teeth.

"Rachel-" Quinn tried again but the look she receive told her to just turn around and left "I love you" but Quinn Fabray was as stubborn as hell and she wasn't giving up

"Get. Out." she said pronouncing each words with so much venom while pointing toward the door.

"And I always will" Quinn adds, she tried to lean toward and kiss Rachel but the brunette backed far away from her making the hole in Quinn's chest deepen even more as she turned around in shame with tails between her legs like literally and headed toward the door

"Leave the key" says the brunette with a normal voice this time but it still sounded hurt and broken

Quinn sighs deepily as she untangle her house key from her car key and place the house one on the table beside the door and walked out the house with one look toward Rachel before closing it behind her.

As soon as the blonde shut the door behind her, Rachel exhale the breath she had been holding since she found the blonde at the doorstep before falling with a heap on the first stairs step and sobbed her heart out, how hard it was to hold herself together while Quinn was there, how she has to lie to herself in order to hurt Quinn because she didn't wish she hasn't fallen for Quinn because despise what the blonde did she had been a good girlfriend as well as a good wife aside from her lies and cheats and Rachel could never wish she hasn't fallen for the blonde because that's impossible.

**/**

When she reach outside her feet didn't want to move, she just stood outside and stared at the house she used to call hers and now she's being kicked out at as if she's some unwanted stranger, as Quinn let her mind drift away from her she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she pulled it out from her pocket and without looking at the ID answered the call.

"Hello?" she croaks out with her dry raspy voice.

"I am so disappointed in you" was the greeting she received and her stomach dropped completely after realising who it was

"Mum I-" she tried to say but Judy Fabray wasnt haven't it

"How could you do this Quinn, after everything we went through you went and do this, she was the best thing that has ever happened to you and you hurt her" her mum continues and if Quinn wasn't crying a few minutes ago when Rachel was screaming at her then she sure is now because there's one thing she hated the most, seeing her mum in pain, cry and lastly being disappointed in her especially because all Quinn ever wanted to do was make her mum proud since she learned to talk because Judy was the woman who carried her, who almost died for her and for that Quinn thinks the world for her but now, now her mum not only sounded defeated but hurt, broken and disappointed and Quinn felt like the biggest arsehole on the planet.

"Mum please just listen to me-" but again Judy didn't want to hear anything her only daughter had to say

"Listen to you? What else is there to say I'm embarrassed, humililated and disappointed then I have ever been before. I don't know what happened to my lovely daughter because what I heard I know my daughter wouldn't have done that to the person she claims to love, for seven years Quinnie, seven, why? Was it my fault? Did I not raise you well? Did I not taugh you how to treat the people you love with repesct? What did I do wrong?" Judy asks with a broken voice and Quinn knew her mum was crying and she hated it when her mum cried.

"Mum please stop, stop blaming yourself it's me it's all me, I'm the arsehole one I deserve to suffer not you, you didn't do anything mum please" cried the young blond

"I'm disappointed and hurt, this is not the Quinn I knew" and that was that her mum hung up the phone on her without another word but being disappointed in her and hurt.

She has manage to hurt two of the most important people in her life because of her shitty ways, she lost Rachel and now her own mother hates her, what's there left for her exactly...nothing.

Feeling anger at herself the blonde race toward her car with tears blurring her vision, before getting in the vehicle and turning the car back up and backing off the street, stepping on gas, the blonde speed off down the street with full speed as she raised down the road with the speed of lighting.

**/**

Rachel awoke with a startle as she looked around where she was, how she has manage to fall asleep on the floor she has no idea but she knew it was late before outside was dark already and something kept ringing, it was the reason she had awoken up with a startle in the first place.

She stood up and started looking for the source of the noise then she rolled her eyes after realising its her cell phone, she reached for her handbag and pulled out the ringing device she was almost convice it was Quinn, Rachel knew how stubborn but she was relief as she realised it wasn't the blonde's special ringtone so what she still has her number, she forgot to delete it but then she frown in confusion when the ID flash 'Sam' on the screen, looking at the time it was way late for the blonde boy to be calling her "hello" she answers

"Rachel" she heard Sam's voice ring out through the speaker and something just felt wrong deep within the brunette and Sam sounded a bit off than his usual normal self.

"Sam what's wrong?" she asks already thinking the worse but at the same time praying for the best.

"It's Quinn" and the feeling of fear within her was confirm.

**TBC**.


	9. Chapter 9

**Unfaithful**

**A/N: So guys I'm sorry for the long unnecessary wait I didn't mean to its just I was waiting on my beta reader but she's still not available so I just decided to update hope you like the update and sorry for any grammar and errors :(.**

**A/N2: Thank you guys so much for all of your wonderful reviews and thoughts I really appreciate it, it makes me happy to know that you guys are enjoying this story because I enjoy writing it as well and believe me I hate making Quinn the bad guy but gotta do what I gotta do. Anyway ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Sam wiped open the door as soon as he heard the bell and was greeted by a confused looking Rachel "what happened?" the brunette asks in hurried/worried voice as the blonde haired boy shut the door after her

"I don't know I went to the hotel where she's been staying but they told me she hasn't been back since this morning" Sam explain as he lead the two toward the kitchen.

"Oh god Rach please don't tell me you rushed over here just because of Quinn" Mercedes exclaim with a bored expression

"Mercedes this is serious ok so I'll appreciate it if you took it serious as well" Sam said not hiding his annoyance from his wife

"She's a grown woman Sam, what is she going to do? So she's been missing since yesterday who cares? God knows if she's somewhere fucking those hoes she's been doing for seven years" the African American woman exclaim

"Mercedes!" Sam yelled red faced as he looked toward his cousin's ex-wife who stood there looking down on the floor underneath her

"Rachel I'm so sorry, I didn't-" but the brunette just cut her off

"It's ok Mercedes you were just speaking what's true and quite frankly I have no idea why I came here in the first place, what Quinn does isn't any of my concern anymore so if you'll excuse me I have to go, I'm sorry Sam but I do hope you find her but I have to go" she turned on her heel and left the kitchen

"No Rach, wait-" but all he receive was a noise from the door slamming behind the brunette. Sighing he turned toward his wife "great, the only person that could of helped me find Quinn just left" he said while throwing his hand widely in the air

"Quinn is not a child Sam so stop worrying about her like one, and stop dragging Rachel into Quinn's business again she isn't her problem anymore" Mercedes tells her husband before standing up from her seat and walking out the room.

Sam sighs before wiping out his cell from his pocket and dialled a number 'hey you reach Quinn but I'm not hear so leave a message after the beep' was heard and Sam groans annoyed "damn it Quinn answer your damn phone, I'm worry about and I just wanna know you're ok, just just call me when you can I love you man" before he hang.

He shook his head thinking of all the places his cousin might be but nothing came to mind, he and Quinn used to be close in high school well he liked to believe so since his cousin had been keeping this big secrete from him. How can he not know Quinn was cheating on Rachel? The girl that had made everyone happy when Quinn introduced her as her girlfriend.

Sam had seen his cousin with countless, nameless girls and none were quiet like Rachel, the brunette was and will always be one of the kind and Sam really pray to god somehow she'll find it in her heart to forgive and take Quinn back because his cousin was nothing without the small brunette diva. Wherever Quinn is she's hurting and she's hurting bad. Same just wish that she's fine and hasn't done anything stupid.

**/**

Rachel sighs as she walked inside her darkness house, well if she could call it that anymore since Quinn left the brunette has barely felt homely. She didn't even bother switching on the light to see where she was going as she already seemed to know the steps she needs to take.

Finally reaching upstairs the brunette paused outside her once shared bedroom with her wife and sigh, she hasn't been inside since what happened in there expect for when she had to change the sheets because she felt dirty but to actually sleep in she hasn't done that. She been sleeping in the guess room for the past months as well as using the cloths she took with her to Puerto Rico, she was running out

Shaking her head from the memory she continue down until she reached her now current bedroom, pushed open the door and walked inside. She hasn't done anything special to the room. There was a set of queen size bed, a closet where she's now keeping her trip cloths, ensuite bathroom, and a plasma TV on the wall with a full length mirror.

Rachel quickly got out of her cloths and put on her sleepware before slipping in bed. Quinn wasn't her problem anymore, they have broken up now so whatever the blonde does is none of her concerns then why does she get that nagging feeling in the back of her mind telling her otherwise? She knew she won't be able to just easily forget about Quinn because despise the blonde's lying and cheating ways she was a good girlfriend and a good wife, they've had some of the good memories together therefore Rachel will forever care deeply about Quinn but that is as far as it gets the rest is out of her reach. With that in mind the brunette quickly slipped into a slumber.

**-1week later-**

"Morning sunshine wakey wakey" Sam says in a sing song voice pulling up the curtains of his cousin's hotel room.

"Ugh Samuel close those things off would you" Quinn groans from her lying position on the bed as the blonde boy chuckles

"No can do Quinnie, you have to get up" he says moving toward the bed

"Don't call me that" mumbles Quinn as her speech got muffled by the pillow that was currently occupying her head

"What the hell Quinn, you have any idea how worry I have been for the past days" Sam says annoyed as the blonde girl ignored him "Quinn!" he yell yanking at the sheet that covered the blonde girl

"What! What do you want from me Sam, huh can't you just let me be!" the blonde exclaim as she pulled up the covers over her head.

"Quinn" Sam says this time more calmingly as he approach his cousin's bed and sat down on the edge of it "look I know things are difficult at the moment but-" the blonde man didn't get to finish his sentence as fury hazel-green eyes glared at him

"Difficult? Try hell Samuel, my own mother hates me the girl of my dream can't stand to see me and wishes she never fallen for me and is divorcing me so difficult cannot begin to explain how things are at all!" finally taking a deep breath from her rants Quinn stared at Sam for a moment "all I want is to be left alone and be miserable it is after all what I deserves" and she threw her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes.

"Aunt Judy don't hate you Quinn, she just needs time to adjust to what happened and as for Rachel can you really blame her Quinn, you put her through hell for the past seven years so it's only normal but Quinn she still does care about you" the boy explains as he waits for his cousin's response

"I doubt it" was mumbled under the covers

"Well if she didn't then she wouldn't have come when I called her to say you were missing" the blond boy explain waiting for his cousin's reply

Quinn slowly uncovers the blanket from her head and starred at Sam with hopeful eyes "she did?" she questions with a small voice sounding like a little kid

Sam nods in confirmation as he watch Quinn sigh "she still cares Quinn but you hurt her like she never imagined you would so you can't expect her to run back to your arms after everything" Quinn sat there in silence taking in his words, she knew that Rachel wasn't just going to forgive her that easily after everything, that much she knew but still it hurts hearing those words from the brunette's mouth "what you thinking about?" Sam questions after a few minutes of silence just watching his cousin think

Quinn stared up at Sam with determination in her hazel-green eyes "I'm going to get her back, from now on no more lies, no more cheats I want her and her only and for me to do that I need to get a grip of myself" she explained while getting out the bed "thanks Samuel" she said as she consciously smiled at him and Sam smiled back, he knew that was Quinn's way of saying she loved him

"I love you too cuz" he relied and Quinn beams at him before disappearing behind the hotel bathroom. Sam sighs happily at finally getting though his cousin after so many tries, if he had left Quinn with her new ways of living, it surely wouldn't end up good so he was happy for his accomplishments.

-**Next** **Day**-

Rachel opened the front door of her house stepping out the porch as she notice the unfamiliar car park next to hers, she watch in curiosity as the person got out they vehicle. Upon seeing a messy brown hair she grew even more curious then their face came to view and Rachel's face showed one of surprise at who was standing in front of her

"Jesse?" she asks her surprise evidence in her voice as the boy walked up to her

"Well well if it isn't Rachel Berry" he said with his trademark smile "what no hug for an old friend?" he teased with his arms wide open.

The brunette rolled her eyes before walking up to him and borrowing herself into his embrace, after a few minutes the two old friends pulled away

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asks not trying to sound rude "and how do you know where I live?" again not trying to be rude but Jesse didn't even know where she lived

"Oh I'm fine too Rach how are you" he said jokily making Rachel blush

"Sorry" apologised the brunette as her blush submitted

Jesse shrug "don't worry, anyway I bumped into one of your friends and they told me where you live" he explained and Rachel couldn't figure who but she knew its either Kurt, Mercedes or Tina

"And which of my friend would that be?" she questions as the two moved to walk inside the house

"Ah sorry but I promised I won't tell and I don't break promises" he grinned at her as she shut the door behind them and stared Jesse with a glare making him chuckle "glare all you want Miss Berry but I won't tell" he said and Rachel roll her eyes

"Would you like a drink?" Rachel asks as she moved toward the kitchen with Jesse following after her

"A glass of water would be good thanks" he said taking a seat on one of the kitchen stools

Rachel moved toward the fridge and retrieve a water bottle then a glass from the glass cabinet, she placed it down in front of Jesse and poured cold water inside the glass

Jesse took the glass brought it up to his lips before taking a sip then placing the glass down "thank you" he said with a smile as Rachel smiled back at him "so where's the misses?"

At his question Rachel's face instantly saddens at the thought of her blonde haired ex

"What's wrong?" Jesse questions "Rach?" he questions again as he saw the tears glistering in her eyes "hey, hey what's wrong?" he said moving toward her and enveloping her into his arms "talk to me Rach, what's wrong?" he ask concern dripping in his voice

After a few minutes of just letting her tears out Rachel finally pulled away "I'm sorry" she apologise for staining his shirt also for just breaking down and she thought the crying was over

"Hey no worries, it's fine really. Now what's going on?"

"It's a long story" Rachel said shaking her head not wanting to relief in what happened again

"Hey I've got time, so get to talking Miss Berry" he said with gently smile as Rachel rolled her eyes before taking a seat and Jesse did the same, this is going to be a long day.

**/**

"Good morning Miss Fabray" Quinn nods her heard at her secretary as she pass by making the girl frown her brows usually Quinn would stop by and flirt with her or at least make a small conversation here and there, this was so weird something must be going on and if the shade Quinn supported was any indication then she doesn't know what is

Quinn ignored all of the flirting greeting thrown her way as she made her way toward her office, as she walked in she placed her briefcase on her desk, slung off her coat and sat herself on the couch that was inside her office, shades still in place only if people knew what was hidden underneath.

As Quinn sat there thinking of her life since high school before she asked Rachel out. Before they happen she was so unhappy all the girls she slept with didn't provide her what she was looking for until she met Rachel, Rachel was different compare to any of them, she made Quinn happy and her mother loved Rachel dearly. Her mum always used to tell her to take good care of Rachel and treat her right like a princess because that's how she deserves to be treated but Quinn fucked that up. Russell was right she really was her father's daughter.

The blonde jumped out of her thoughts by a voice calling out her name, looking up she saw her PA staring at her "wow you seem deep in thoughts, everything okay?" Flora asks with a flirtatious smile on her lips that would usually get to Quinn

"Everything's fine" was the short answer the blonde gave as she continues to stare into space behind her shades

"Well it doesn't seem like it to me, what can I do to make you feel better" she flirts while trailing her fingers lightly on Quinn's pants clad legs, she trailed her fingers toward the front of her boss's pants and took the zip between her fingers but her face scrunched up when the blonde took both of her hands halting up her movements

"Don't." the blonde deadpan before throwing the dark haired girl's hands off

"What? Why? You know you love it when I make you feel good" she flirts diving in trying to kiss her but Quinn stood up and took off her shades glaring down on Flora

"What part of don't touch don't you understand? Now listen to me today will be the last time you or any of the sluts around this touch or flirt with me, I'm your boss and that's that no more no less, I mean it Flora if you want to keep your job you will do as I say, now make sure you tell that to your other friends" and she stood up and made to leave 2and cancel all the appointments I have today I got important places to be" and with that said she walked out of her office door.

Flora stood there frozen in place not knowing what to do or say, this is the first time ever that Quinn had turned her down and the look on Quinn's eyes told her the blonde was serious, whatever had happen it has changed her boss automatically and Flora did not like it nor wanted to get in her bad end again.

**/**

"Quinn!" the blonde sighed at hearing her best friend's voice and turned around

"What's up Puck" she said trying to keep her cool after all the boy doesn't know about what happened yet and Quinn wanted to drag it as long as she can

"What's up? What up is you haven't showed up at work in two weeks then bang your back and now where you off to?" he asks

"Err I made an appointment that I have to get to" she lied well she was half lying since it was an appointment for Santana so she wasn't really lying

"Ah alright cool, well Harmony and I wanted to come around for dinner but I have been calling Rachel but I keep getting her voicemail" he explained

"Oh really? That's odd" Quinn says with nervousness showing "err well I'll talk to her about it and we'll sort it out, anyway I gotta so I'll call you man" and with that say she quickly walked away and out the massive building

Puck stared after his childhood friend in confusion before shrugging his shoulders, she probably has things in her mind or something.

/

"Is the father going to be joining us anytime soon?" the doctor questions as he squirms the gel on the brunette's stomach making her shiver at the coldness of the liquid

"Err-" but the brunette can say anything the door opened and blonde hair came into view

"Yeah, yeah she is" Quinn says as she moved across the room to the empty seat next to Santana and sat down, the Latina looked toward her and smiled happily because she has been calling Quinn for hours but the blonde didn't pick up so she was shock as well as happy to see her

The doctor looked between the two girls and decided not to ask because it wasn't his business after all "alright let's proceed then" and started up the scan, he kept moving the little monitor thing around Santana's stomach until a fuzzy black and white picture show up on the screen "and there's your baby" he said smiling at the couple cause as their listen to their child's heart beat filled the silent room

The two soon to be parents looked up at the black and white and smiled in unison at watching their daughter or son move around "omg" Santana whispers while watching the screen

"Yeah" Quinn whispers back already falling in love with her daughter or son even if he or she wasn't born yet Quinn knew she would do anything for this kid because she love them already "can we have a picture?" Quinn asks looking toward the doctor

"Yeah sure, how many would you like?" the greyish doctor asks

"Three please" Quinn answers before Santana could.

"Alright then, well Miss Lopez we done here and if you could just get clean up while I retrieve those pictures for you" he said as Santana went about to do what the doctor had said

"I thought you wouldn't show" Santana says finally back from getting changed into her clothes and siting down next to Quinn

"Yeah well I wouldn't miss this for the world" the blonde answers

"You told Rachel yet?"

"Nope, how can I when she wouldn't even let me get a word in" Quinn sighs "the last thing I want is for her finding out elsewhere I gotta tell her myself but-" pause "I really don't know what to do" she sighs again

"I'm sorry Quinn" Santana whispers as she squeezes Quinn's shoulder comfortingly

"Alright here's your pictures and hope you have a great day" he says handling them the picture inside an envelope, the two woman thanked him before walking out the office

"How did you get here?" Quinn asks while they walk toward the hospital exit

"I called a taxi, my car is getting fixed" Santana answers as their reach outside

"Looks like it's going to rain, let me give you a lift" Quinn said leading them toward the car park where she parked her Mercedes, she unlocks it letting Santana in before shutting her door and walking around to the other side before driving off.

**/**

After dropping Santana home Quinn drove toward her cousin's studio, she had to let off some steams, she needed to talk to someone and Puck wasn't really an option at the moment. At arriving at the studio she parked, got out and walked toward the entrance, she passed the dancers without a glance and toward her cousin's office and knocked

Sam looked up from his paper work and smiled at his cousin "Quinn come in" he said smiling widely "sit, what's up?"

Quinn sat down before sighing "I need to tell you something" she said nervously

"Ok what's wrong?" he asks concern at the change of demeanour in his cousin

Quinn took a deep breath before speaking "a girl that I used to fool around with is pregnant" the blonde said as her cousin stared at her in shock wide eyes

"Come again?" he asks and Quinn repeats it again "what the heck? Quinn do you have any idea what this does to you with trying to fix things with Rachel?"

"I know I know believe me I do" she said frustrated "I been trying to tell Rachel but she won't listen and I have no idea what to do" she sighed as Sam sighed as well "here" she said taking out the scan picture and sliding it toward Sam "that's the scan picture"

Sam looked at the black and white picture and got a smile on his face despise everything this was her niece or nephew which just made him happy "you have to tell Rachel" he said seriously

"I know" Quinn answers still not knowing how she would go about in telling her

"I'm gonna be an uncle?" Sam finally stated more than ask as a wide grin broke onto his face at the thought and Quinn couldn't help but smile back

"Yeah" Quinn answers with a bright smile as she watch Sam gush over the scan picture

**/**

Santana sigh as she looked toward the closed door of the house she never thought she'll step a foot again before sighing, she knew she shouldn't be here but if she can help Quinn in anyway then she at least had to try so with that thought along she rang the doorbell

She waited for a few seconds before the door swiped open "can I help you?" Mercedes asks at the unfamiliar Latina standing in front of her

"Um yeah err is Rachel home?" Santana asks nervously because yeah like she said she shouldn't be here but she has to help, Quinn is getting way to depress for her liking

"Um yeah, come in-" but the black haired woman stopped in her track as she heard her friend's voice

"Cedes who's that?" Rachel asks as she came into view, Mercedes stepped out of the way and Rachel's anger boiled at who was standing there "what the fuck are you doing here!" the short brunette asks with venom dripping from her voice

"Can we talk?" Santana asks while fiddling with her fingers

"You have so nerves showing up here, how dare you, why the fuck would I talk to you you home wrecker!" Rachel yells letting her anger take over her

"Look I understand your mad and everything but can we please just put our differences aside-" but Rachel cut her off with a slap to the cheek

"You have no right no right at all to show your face here after what you did!" yelled Rachel as Santana held onto her cheek, seriously this woman had some hand in her "leave." she stated sternly

"Who is she Rachel" Mercedes asks

"The slut I found in my bed with Quinn!" Rachel seethed just wanting to jump at Santana

"Whoa hold up, you? And now you're showing your face here again, for what reason" the black haired African American woman said as her protectiveness for her friend kicked in

"I just want to help-" Santana started

"Help? Help after you wrecked her marriage, you actually have no shame to show your face here at all" Mercedes booms

Throughout the whole thing Rachel just stood to the side and watch with anger filled eyes, she knew Santana wasn't the only woman Quinn had messed with but she was here and Rachel will direct all anger toward her "I just need a few minutes then I'm outta here"

"Yeah right as if that will happen not while I'm standing here, just go back to where you crawled out from with the rest of whore that Quinn fucked!" and with that say the dark skinned woman pushed the other woman off

Despise the small shove Santana lost her balance on the steps and rolled down the slightly higher steps with a scream, as she landed on the last one the Latina crutches at her stomach in horror fearing for her unborn child "what did you do!" she screamed up to the girl as Rachel descends quickly to try and help her up she was just too nice at times

"Oh boo who your fine it's not like you got hurt or anything!" Mercedes says annoyed and uninterested

"It's not me I'm worrying about you idiot! I'm pregnant!" she yelled and automatically regretted it

"What?" she looked toward the broken voice and met Rachel's sad, shock and wide eyes "what?" she repeats again feeling light headed

"Oh no, what have I done" Santana whispers knowing that she has just fucked everything up even more for Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Unfaithful**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so I think you guys are getting tired of my apologise of late updating but err sorry I'm on holiday which is kind of hard to write but I had to and this is what I came out with, hope you enjoy it guys :).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

* * *

><p>Quinn breeze through traffic in the speed of lighting not even caring if she ends up with a ticket or not, all she knew is she had to get to the hospital and fast.<p>

As soon as her car was parked at the visitor section the blonde wasted no time in getting out the vehicle and running toward the entrance of the hospital. Rachel had called her saying she was here the brunette didn't know what was wrong just that Quinn needed to get there and the blonde's mind has been everywhere thinking all sorts of things that might of happened to the brunette, through her crazy short journey she prayed the brunette was alright because Quinn couldn't bare the thought of knowing Rachel got physically hurt she didn't need to be hurting more than she was already

As soon as the double automatic doors opens she ran toward the receptionist desk out of breath "hi I'm looking for someone Rachel Fabray" she said between breathing heavily

The woman behind the desk looked at her in confusion "who?"

She couldn't have changed her name already I mean we haven't even finalised the papers "err Rachel Berry" she corrects herself not hiding her disappointment

"I'm sorry but-" the receptionist was cut off by another voice

"Quinn" the blonde in question turned toward the voice and quickly ran to Rachel and immediately pulled her into a hug

"Oh god thank god your alright, I was s worried" she let out as her breath hit the brunette's neck

For her part Rachel was trying really hard to not break, she always loved Quinn's hugs they were the best and always made her feel better when she was feeling down

"I'm fine Quinn I'm not hurt I'm fine" Rachel spoke as she stepped out Quinn's embrace

"So why are you here?" Quinn asks with brows jotted together

"I didn't call you because of me" Rachel starts as Quinn gave her a confuse look "I got payed a little visit by your friend Santana is it?" and Quinn's fell what was Santana doing there? "she wanted to talk Mercedes was there and things got a little out of control she lost her balance, she was worried about her baby that why I brought her here" Rachel explain and each time she spoke Quinn's face fell even more

"Rach-"

"Don't Quinn just don't, how could you be going around having I unprotected sex with other people" she hiss letting her anger show

"I was protected it must of broke or something" Quinn said trying to defend herself

Rachel's face comforted of a look of disgust "were you protected with other women that you fucked! Or did you not give a shit about that! God knows what you have might caught from them" Rachel was pissed off now not Ono did Quinn left her heartbroken but she might also might left her with something from countless nameless girls she's been with which is why when she got here she had herself see a doctor and do a test

"I'm so sorry Rach, I didn't want you to find out like this believe me I didn't I wanted to tell you but-"

"Stop just stop there cause I don't wanna hear it I'm so sick and tired of your sorry it has become like a song to you, just when I think things couldn't get any worse then something else happens look I wish you two the best in life with your baby, goodbye Quinn" and with that say the brunette turned to walk away

"No wait Rachel please don't leave please I love you I don't function well without you in my life please Rachel I'll beg I'll go on my knee please" the blonde cries as she took a hold of Rachel's hand

"It's a little too late for that Quinn, go to her room 5, I'm sorry but I'm done here" she yanked her hand away from Quinn and turned on her heels quickly and walked away

"Rachel!" Quinn yelled not caring that she was surrounded with sick people "Rach!" she yelled again before a near by nurse shush her. Sighing in defeat she hang her head low before turning and walking toward the room Rachel had told her

The first thing she saw when she walked in was Santana laying down on the bed with a doctor by her side, Saharan turned her head to the side and spot Quinn standing in the doorway

"Alright Miss Lopez everything looks fine here, no internal bleeding or anything your fine and so is your baby" the doctor says while flipping his chart shut "your free to go if you could just sign the discharge form at the front and you can go home" he smiled at as the Latina thanked him before he left the two alone

"What were you thinking!" was the first thing Quinn said, she already heard the doctor say the baby was fine so why beat around the bushes

"I was only trying to help you Quinn" Santana says defensively while getting out the bed to leave

"Help? Help? If I wanted your help I would of said but I didn't and now no thanks to you Rachel hates me even more the last thing I wanted was this to happen" she seethe while following after Santana

"Look I'm sorry okay from now on I will butt out I didn't mean to cause any harm" Santana says while signing off the discharge form

Quinn sighed running her hand through her hair which it start growing back again. After the form got signed the two walked out the hospital in silence and toward Quinn's car.

The car came to a stop in front of Santana's house as the brunette went to make a leave "I'm really am sorry" and then she got out the car and walked away toward her house then disappeared behind doors

Quinn sighs again she fell like she's been doing that a lot lately then again who can blame her with all that's going on in her life, she really wished this whole mess is just a dream that she'll somehow wake up next to Rachel and find that they are happy and drama free but that's impossible because no dream has ever felt so real before

**-Next Day-**

"Oh you have got to be kidding me" Rachel groans in annoyance at seeing who was approaching her, the brunette crossed her arms around her chest as she stood in her front porch

"Hi" the blond says with a smile toward Rachel who rolled her eyes

"What are you doing here?" the brunette questions ignoring the blonde's greeting

"Um I err got this for you" she said presenting Rachel with a bouquet of flowers

"So what you thought you could win me over by flowers?"

"Well n-no I err I saw it and thought of you cause of how much you love flowers and plus it's your favourite so yeah" the blonde shifts on the bowl of her feet nervously "err here" she handles the beautiful bouquet to Rachel who took it gracefully

"Thanks" she said with a small half smile despise it being small the blonde was relief to at least see a smile that wasn't a glare direct toward her "you didn't answer my question so what are you doing here?"

"Can we at least go in and sit down?" Quinn asks but seeing the brunette's face made her back track "or we could just talk out here" she says sadly before sitting down on the porch steps "your gonna sit down?" she looked up at the girl who still stood in the same place she was

"Im fine standing up thank you" the brunette says and Quinn sighs

"I never meant for you to find out about Santana-" the blonde started explaining but got cut off

"Don't you dare say her name in my presence" growls the brunette

"I'm sorry" she whispers while staring down where her feet rested "I never meant for you to find out like this I was going to tell you myself Rach I swear" Quinn pleads

"Not only did she had the courage to come her but then I find out she's pregnant with your child! Your child" she said emphasising the word 'your' Quinn went to speak but se cut her off "that was everything I wanted a family with you but all these years you have been lying and cheating on me" the brunette's anger was starting to show as she widely throw her hands around

"Rachel-"

"No! No you don't you don't get to say anything when you have no right to do so" Rachel said pointing a menace finger toward the blonde "you couldn't just hurt me enough by lying and cheating but you had to go as far as making a child for the reminder, every time I think about what you did I will always know you made a child elsewhere you gave someone else what I always wished for so no don't sit there and try to play the victim here!"

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry Rachel there's nothing I could do to explain how terribly sorry I am for what I did to you I know you will never forgive me for it but I really hope you could because I can't live without you Rach, your my everything I'm nothing without you baby please tell me there's something I can do to fix this Rach please" the blonde cry she was standing up at this point and facing Rachel not even caring about the tears streaming down her face "please" she whispers and without warming kissed the brunette

For a moment Rachel forgot all that has happened, Quinn lying, cheating and getting someone else pregnant that wasn't her, just for a moment Rachel forgot all of that and kissed Quinn back just for a moment before her subconscious kicked back and realised why both of them were standing outside with tears in they eyes and automatically pulled back and pushed the blonde off of her

"Don't! Don't ever do that again!" she growls frustrated at herself for letting Quinn even closer to her as to feel the blonde's lips on her

"Rachel-"

"You didn't thin you could just come here bring me flowers, cry and kiss me then everything will be okay? That everything will be better and forgotten well your obviously mistaken, you wanna know what you could do to fix this? What about inventing a freaking time machine and go back in turn to the day I fell for you that will help my poor heart from feeling this much pain!" she yelled anger filled in her voice

"Rachel-" the blonde started approaching her again until she got stopped

"Don't! Just go Quinn go because the more I see you the more I keep hurting so just go" she screamed as Quinn nodded tears slipping out of the corners of her eyes

"Fine I'll go but dont think I'm going because I'm giving up becaue I'm not I'm going because I cant stand seeing you like this but I'm far from giving up" and the blonde turned around and started walking toward her car but before she can get in she turned back around facing Rachel

"You know whoever says you never know what you have you've lost it are right because now I've lost the best thing I ever had and I feel like I can't breath but mark my word Rachel I'm not done fighting for you" and with that say she got inside her car and drove away leaving Rachel still standing there revelling in the words Quinn pronounced

Rachel finally snapped out her dazed as she watched the well familiar Mercedes drive out sight, despise her not wanting to ever see or speak to Quinn she really wanted to see how exactly Quinn plan on getting her back

**-2days later-**

"Hey Puck what-" but the blonde's speech got cut off by her childhood friend pinning her against the wall of her office "the fuck man!" she said puzzled

"So when we're you planning on tell me the fuck you did! How could of you cheated on for the majority of your whole relationship" Puck seethe still holding onto the girl's shirt

"Look man-"

"No!" he said as he forcefully pushed her back hard against the wall "you better pray to good of how lucky you are for being a girl or else I would of kicked your sorry ass, you said you were better than Finn but guess what man your not he's probably better than you'll ever be!" he pushed off before shaking his head at her and leaving out the door

Quinn stood there against her office wall as tears threaten to fall hearing Puck compare no scratch that he practically insulted her by saying Finn is much better of a person than Quinn to which the blonde didn't really blame her and was actually considering it was true despise Finn being an imbecile, man-child, idiotic pathetic loser who thought everything revolved around him at least he never cheated on Rachel or did half things Quinn did to Rachel therefore Finn is a much better person then she

Sighing in defeat the blonde slides down against her wall and ended up sitting on the floor and borrowed her head between her knees and sob.

**/**

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me Jew babes" Puck said with a hint of sadness in his voice

The three him, Rachel and Harmony sat at Rachel's living room while sipping on wine after dinner. When Puck heard the news from Blaine he couldn't believe it, he had never expected Quinn to ever do this to rachel he knew of his best friend's ways of sleeping around but he thought the blonde had change since meeting Rachel but looks like he was wrong

"She's your friend Noah what was I supposed to say"

"Well your my friend to Rachel don't ever think I would of taken her side after what she did, what she did is unacceptable no way in hell would I have taken her side. Your my Jew Princess it hurts me knowing your in pain" he said his voice still displaying hurt

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I just thought-" but the brunette got cut off

"I wouldn't have taken her side no way, and besides she's no longer my friend after what she did to you Jew babe" he said with a light smile as Rachel smiled back at him

"Thanks Noah" Rachel says sincerely as Puck reached over and took her fingers between his and squeezed lightly

"You know I'll always be here for you Jew babe no matter what" the Mohawk man said with a gentle smile on his feature as Rachel smiles back

Harmony sat there in silence just watching the two not wanting to interrupt, when she heard she was so shocked as well as surprised she's known Quinn and Rachel since high school the two were always so in love and the way the blonde were with Rachel she had never thought behind her back Quinn was doing this. People were right when they said you can't judge a book by its cover.

**-1 Week Later-**

Rachel laughed as Jesse opened the car door for her, stepping out the vehicle with his help "thank you" she smiled a real smile that actually reached her eyes

"No problem my lady" he bowed down with a smile making Rachel smile gently at him

"Thanks for tonight Jesse I had fun" the brunette says as the two started heading toward the front porch

" I'm glad you had fun Rach and glad to see you smiling" he said truthfully staring deep into the brunette's eyes who then stared back at him

"Rachel" the brunette wiped her head around breaking the stare she and Jesse had going on

"What are you doing?" she asks annoyed at seeing the blonde standing in front of her, since the whole Rachel knowing the truth about Santana the blonde have been none stopping trying to talk to her, sending flowers with cards of apologies, phone calls to which Rachel always ignores then it'll result in her leaving voicemails

"Who is he?" the blonde asks seething as she glared toward Jesse

"That's none of your business Quinn and once again what are you doing?" she asks again but the blonde's gaze were still on Jesse glaring at him

"I need to talk to you" Quinn says finally looking toward Rachel

"I have nothing to say to you" the brunette death pan as Quinn went to speak she cut her off "and I don't wanna hear what you have to say either to be honest"

"Err hi Jesse St. James, you must be Quinn Fabray" he said extending out his hand to shake hers

If looks could kill Jesse would of been buried 100 feet under by now by the dirty look he received from Quinn

"Oookay well this awkward, err I should go"

"No you dot have to leave she does" Rachel says as she glance toward Quinn raising her brow

"I'm not going anywhere until you talk me damn it, why are you doing this to me? Can't you see that I'm hurting already then you go on a date with him!" seethed the blonde her face red as a tomato

"I dare you! You wanna talk about hurt? How about the amount that you have caused me? Why would you care about what I do or don't" Rachel says annoyance taking over her

"Because love you Rachel, I love you" Quinn says and Rachel scoff

"Errm yeah I'm just gonna go, see you later Rach and err nice to meet you Quinn" Jesse says awkwardly and before either had a chance to say anything he turned and walked off toward his car as the to ex lovers watch him get in his car and drive off

"You happy now?" Rachel asks glaring at the blonde

"Well if it stopped you from sleeping with him then yes yes I am" replies Quinn with a satisfy smile on her lips

Glaring one more time at the blonde the brunette marched off toward the front door, unlock it then walked in with Quinn following close behind

"Where you planning on sleeping with him?"

Groaning loudly the brunette turns around with hands on her hips "what's that got to do with you?" she asks with raised brow

"Just-just answer me damn it! Were you?" questions the blonde again with hurt flashing in her hazel eyes

Rachel looks deeply at the blonde's hurt filled eyes and sighed "Im not you Quinn I don't go around sleeping with everyone I see" she answer with bitterness laced to her words

Quinn nods then run her a hand through her blonde hair "I'm sorry I-I just I had no right to accuse you of anything"

"Your right for once you don't, what I do is none of your concerns anymore so please stop bothering and go look after your girlfriend" she spats at the word girlfriend

"She's not my girlfriend!" she yelled frustrated making rachel jump in fright then took a deep breath "she's not my girlfriend I don't know how many time I have to tell you this" she said almost defeated "I don't think there's words to express how truly sorry I am for what I did to you Rachel, I'm so so sorry I love you, you no one else but you those girls meant nothing to me I should of never hurt you like this I should of take care of you and be a good girlfriend/wife instead I screwed up and it hurts knowing there's nothing I can do or say to fix this to fix us please Rachel give me a second chance and I promise I will never hurt you I mean it I'll be the girl you knew I was except better, I love you baby I can't live without you my world means nothing without you in it you still mine Rach and always will be" the blonde cries by now she was standing in front of the brunette with tears pouring out like a stream

"Look, see this" she said flashing her left hand in front of the brunette where it held a her wedding band "I'll never stop wearing this Rach cause your mine and" she took Rachel's left hand, kissed it then held it to her hand "I'm yours always and forever" and with that Rachel let the tears she's been fighting so hard to keep in check out

"Please don't cry beautiful girl, your to pretty to cry" Quinn says which just made the brunette let out a son at remembering the very same word Quinn had spoke to her in high school when she found her crying under the blenches, that was the day the Quinn Fabray talked to her that was the day she and Quinn had became friends which lead to them dating

Quinn kept wiping the tears that kept sliding down Rachel's cheeks away. The two stood there in silence as Quinn traced the other girl's face memorising her every features as if it was the first time seeing the shorter girl. She traced lightly around her lips before stating down at on it, tilting Rachel's head up she connected their lips together

-Whack-

And she pulled away feeling the burning sensation on her cheek as she held onto it then stared at a flush looking Rachel

"Get out!" the brunette was fuming now how dare Quinn kiss her, did she think just cause they shared a moment she could kiss her and everything would be fine?

"Rach-" but Rachel cut Quinn off

"I said get out!" she let out through her clench teeth but Quinn ignored her request, leaned in and smashed their lips together once more kissing Rachel with everything she had pouring how she felt for the tiny brunette into the kiss that however Rachel tried to protest she didn't let go she just continued kissing her and eventually the brunette had up and kissed back

Placing one hand around the tiny brunette's waist while the other one rested on the small of her back Quinn deepens the kiss to which Rachel wrapped her arms around her neck and let Quinn slide her tongue inside her mouth without protest and explore her mouth. Both groans at finally tasting each other after so many months passed

As the kiss got heated air become an issue for the two which forced them to pull away and rest their foreheads together taking deep breathes "I love you" Quinn says before pecking the brunette's lips lightly

Without saying anything Rachel leaned up to her tippy toes and connected their lips together once more resuming to their make out session this time Quinn picked her up bridal style as she carried her upstairs with lips still attached together, Rachel knew where this was heading but she didn't seem to care at the moment all she cared about was how good it felt to be wrapped in the blonde's body again and have her kiss her like her life depended it on it so Rachel said nothing, she didn't protest when Quinn placed her down on the bed to the room she's been sleeping in nor when she placed herself on top of Rachel resuming their kissing, Rachel didn't care she'll worry about the consequences of her actions later.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**So will they go all the way or will Rachel finally come to her senses and push Quinn away...until next time guys :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Unfaithful**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so my life sucks I'm not a happy writer anymore I'll probably change the ending now since I become a sad person uh who knows, anyway enjoy I think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Dark brown eyes slowly flashed open before squirming at the sun that burned her version making her darn brown eyed lighter than they usual colours as the sun reflected on them, as soon as they were opened they were shut tightly straightaway shielding them away.

The brunette sighed deeply at realising she wasn't going to be falling back asleep again anytime soon so groaning in annoyance of the sun she forceful opened her eyes again before memories of last night's events came hitting her like tons of brick

**-flashback-**

_"Rach, Rachel wait" Quinn says as she pulls away from Rachel's lips and touch as the brunette tries to rid her off of her shirt_

_"What?" the brunette groans out annoyed which just tells Quinn that ravel wasn't interested to talking _

_"Well don't you think we rushing back into things? I mean shouldn't we ta-talk? We got a lot to-" but her speech got interrupted by Rachel's lips falling onto hers into a lip lock but again Quinn pulls away after a few seconds, it took everything in her to just say fuck it and let Rachel have her ways with her but she didn't want the brunette to regret it nor blame herself she has to be sure that this what she wanted _

_She longed to hear those words fall from those perfect lips but Rachel was just staring at her as it she was speaking a strange language to her_

_It's been so long since she's been able to feel Rachel's skin on her skin and she was only human after all but she had to be strong and think about Rachel before herself _

_"What no" Rachel asks frustrated, she didn't want to talk she just wanted to feel lived again and call her a fool for wanting to feel that with the one person that brought hurt to her if you may but Quinn had always had the ability of making Rachel feel better no matter what being with words or by being the most passionate lover but this wasn't about Rachel wanting Quinn to be passionate she wanted to feel wanted _

_"I thought this is what you wanted" Rachel finally adds _

_"Yeah but I just think we rushing into things and that we sh-should talk, we need to talk" Quinn rushes nervously as she looks carefully at Rachel's body language and facial expression_

_"You wanna talk? Fine! I want you to fuck me there we talk" and with that Rachel kissed Quinn again but the blonde pulled away once more making Rachel let out a loud groan of annoyance but it still didn't stop her from advancing on Quinn and connecting they lips once again, she was really determined _

_Before Quinn had the chance to even pulled away again Rachel wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde's neck and held on tightly not letting her move away but the blonde was still hesitated and squiggle to pull away from the hold, the brunette tired of the blonde's resistance she took off one of her arm around Quinn's shoulder and shoved her hand inside Quinn's loose jeans through her boxers before cupping her duck into her hand and squeezing, she had her by the balls like literally and smirked victoriously as she fell the blonde's appendage stirs and harden in her hand _

_Quinn hisses at the feel of Rachel's familiar touch against her dick before groaning as the brunette runs at the head of the penis "Rachel, shit" moans the blonde as the brunette tags slightly and that did it for the blonde was a goner, pouty in Rachel's hands _

_Quinn pulls Rachel flash into her body before kissing her as the brunette kissed back, Quinn deepens the kiss putting everything that she has into wanting to show Rachel how much she loves her _

_"I love you, god I love you...so much" Quinn lets out between they lip lock before Rachel pulls away, crawls herself onto the bed and tags her toward her "I love you, did you hear me?" Quinn asks wanting to hear the brunette pronounce those words to her again, she longed to hear it._

_The two kind of just stared into one another's eyes not saying a thing before the brunette finally kissed Quinn once more seeing the blonde was already about to open her mouth to talk, Rachel didn't want to talk it wasn't about talking it was about feeling wanted again_

_The two resume to kissing as the kiss got heated Rachel pulled away and crawl herself onto the bed pulling Quinn along with her as the blonde followed like a little lost child. Rachel unbuttons her shirt and Quinn let her do it she was as if she couldn't be ask to fight the brunette anymore she would let her do as she pleased with her without an objection even though she figured Rachel was using her but at this moment she couldn't bring herself to care_

_Before Quinn knew if both hers and Rachel's clothes were shredded off of they bodies as the two once married couple stood staring at each other naked since being separated "I want you" was the first thing to fall out Rachel's lips since her last word during they intimacy, she lightly pushed Quinn on the bed and climbed on top of her_

_"Rachel-" Quinn started but the brunette cut her off_

_"Sshh no talking" then kissed her before pulling away, she wriggled herself down Quinn's hips until her centre came in contact with the head of Quinn's appendage making both of them moan in pleasure _

_The blonde's hands automatically went around Rachel's waist and held on tightly as the brunette started moving up and down her dick making the appendage thrust in deeper "oh god" Rachel moans as Quinn helped her bounce up and down on her cock. The sound of pants, groans and moans and grunts filled the room _

_Feeling both the brunette's orgasm approach Quinn flipped them over so she was on top before she pounced harder and deeper inside the brunette who cried out in pressure as her walls tightens around the blond's meat squeezing tightly before letting out yet another pleasurable moan before hitting her orgasm not soon Quinn followed _

_The two laid in bed as they let their breathing get to normal, they laid in silence not saying anything until "Rach?" Quinn asks in the silence night_

_"No Quinn don't, just don't" and with that the blonde shut her mouth once and just laid wide awake thinking _

**-End of flashback-**

Snapping out of her flashback the brunette groans knowing she's going to have to face Quinn after last night's event, she was so not looking toward that. Turning around to finally face her bedmate her face fell as she was met with an empty space beside her, of course the blonde had flied first thing in the morning why would she stay

Rachel knew she should be relief that she wouldn't have to have the talk with Quinn but a part of her was hurt by the blond's retreat if Quinn really wanted Rachel back she would of stayed so they could talk out things, she would of be doing everything to try and win qher back but after her action it only proves that Quinn will and won't ever change, Rachel didn't know which was sadder the thought thinking Quinn would actually want to be better because of her or the fact that she practically begged the blonde to fuck her last night

Sighing the brunette decided to stop dwelling in her sadness. As she was getting out of her the door of her bedroom creaked open, alert she reached for the nearest thing for self defence "morning" the intruder says to which Rachel breathed in relief at seeing who it was then frown "what was you going to do with that remote? Whack me with it?" the person laughed as she took her the object in Rachel's hand

"Well yeah, what are you doing here?" Rachel asks part relief that Quinn was still here and part annoyed because she thought wrong toward the blonde leaving her while she was asleep

"What do you mean? I haven't gone anywhere I was just downstairs making you your favourite breakfast" Quinn said all smiling as she placed the tray of filled delicious breakfast on top of the drawer "what?" she asks by the look on Rachel's face

"I-" paused, she can see the blonde was trying first she showed up last night then got jealous of Jesse even though Rachel wasn't happy by how she acted but still her jealousy showed Rachel that Quinn still cared then she let Rachel practically have her way with her last night and woke up early to make her breakfast in bed, it may not be a big but the smallest of gestures is what counts

"So I was thinking while you eat breakfast I'll grab a quick shower then we could talk about last night?" the blonde asks seeming so hopeful at the thought "I mean we've got a lot to talk about, don't you think" she adds after receiving silence from Rachel

"How about we talk now" finally the brunette found her voice and spoke

"Umm ok then I err guess we could talk now but your breakfast might get cold" Quinn said shifting nervously in the bowl of her feet

"It's fine just please let's talk, I need to get dress first I'll meet you downstairs" Rachel said gesturing to herself, Quinn nods before getting her clothes to also get dressed. Rachel sighs as the door closed behind Quinn she was so not looking toward the talk at all.

**/**

Quinn looked up from her place on the couch as Rachel walked in wearing a simple skinny jeans, a black top with a cardigan wrapped around her with arms crossed over her chest

"Hey" the blonde spoke first as Rachel moved in fully into the room sitting herself down on the couch in front of Quinn's sitting place

"Hey" the brunette replies back then the two fell into an deathing awkward silence as each woman got lost into their own thoughts

"I-" both woman said at the same time before smiling lightly toward each as Quinn gesture for Rachel to go first to which the brunette declined wanting the blonde to go first

"Do um do you regret last night?" Quinn asks avoiding eye contact with the other woman

"No" Rachel says barely above a whisper but since it was just the two of them in a silence room Quinn was able to hear it loud and clear, looking up her eyes shone of hope in them "I don't regret last night but that doesn't mean it should of happened in the first place" Rachel adds as Quinn's face fell "Look Quinn we still have a lot things to work out for us to ever be together again, I have to concentrate on getting back on my feet while you need to concentrate on your unborn kid" the brunette swallows harshly at the last word just the thought of Quinn having a child with someone else still burn fresh in her mind

"I don't want you getting hopes or idea of us ever getting back together because Quinn even if I forgive you there's no way I would be able to forget about everything that has happened especially not with a child involved now"

"Wha-what you trying to say?" Quinn questions with teary eyes already, it's not like she was expecting Rachel to take her back with welcoming arms after last night the way the brunette had acted last night should of been an indicator to the blonde that Rachel wasn't looking to Te back together but something else

"I'm saying we should move on find new people and venom with our lives" the pain that filled Quinn's chest was if someone just shot her multi times in the chest

"What like Jesse? Hi I'm Jesse St. James my ass how could just say that to me after last night! So what were you just using me to make yourself feel better?" the blonde was angrily yelling and pacing the room

"Oh your the one to talk, it you had actually been honest to me or kept it in your pants like an honest faithful wife then we wouldn't that's been in this situation so don't even stand there and act like your the victim here" Rachel yells back equally in her feet as the toe glared at one another "I'm not going to let you guilt trip me to moving on after what you did I done nothing but love you and be honest and faithful to you do the least I deserve is to be happy and you not going to stop me"

"Rachel-" Quinn starts sadly usually Rachel would just tell at her and tell her how much she hated her and she wanted divorce but now she was actually talking about moving on and being happy without her

"Just go and play happy house with Santana and let me be" the brunette said as she wiped angrily at her tears streaked face it still hurts knowing Quinn made another life outside

"Rach-" the blonde reached out to wipe the tears pouring out from those soft brown eyes away but the brunette pulled away

"Please don't, just go Quinn Please" Rachel pleads weakly and it broke Quinn's heart even more, she somehow continues hurting the other woman

Quinn sighed before moving in closer against Rachel's will and pulling her into an embrace kissing the top of her head as Rachel struggle to get out the arms she loved to being in so much "I love you and I'll always will but if space is what you need then I'll give it to you but just note this Rachel I'll keep fighting, do anything I can to show you how sorry I am and that I promised if you give me a second chance I promise I'll be the wife that I should of been a long to time to you I promise I love you Rachel Barbra Berry and always will" and with that said Quinn kissed Rachel's cheek lightly before pulling away from the embrace and stepping away from the brunette, she chance a glance at her one more time to which the brunette looked away smiling a sad small smile Quinn turned around and headed out toward the door then left the house she once was welcomed into without permission

Rachel breathes a relief breath as she heard the front door shut behind her ex, walking toward the window she watched as Quinn got inside the car, started it then drove off but not before sending another look toward the wooden closed door.

The brunette moved away from the window before sitting down on the couch and letting everything Quinn said run through her mind.

**/ **

"You what?" Mercedes explains almost choking on her food as Rachel finished telling them about what happened with her and Quinn last night and this morning morning

It was later in the day the four friends were gathered at Mercedes and Sam's home to catch up with each other

"Okay let's all just take a moment and calm down while I ask this, Rachel what the hell were you thinking!" Kurt exclaimed as the two other woman's ears perked up in interest to hear what they friend was going to say

"I don't know" Rachel sighs and the three friend raised they brows "I mean one moment we were arguing and the next we were kissing and I guess I just wanted to feel wanted again I guess I wanted to pretend like none of this has happened and we were just us you know Quinn and Rachel I was in my our little world I-" she said talking and looked away

"Oh sweetie I know it must be difficult for you but she so does not deserve you after what she did, Rach you can't possibly consider taking her back are you?" Tina says as the other two divas looked toward the brunette

"No, no guys I'm not jut because we spelt together doesn't mean I will take her back after everything that has happened I guess us sleeping together was my way of getting closure even though I could of gotten it some other way "but I don't regret it either" she adds after a while

"Well just make sure you don't take that lying cheating asshole back because you deserve better, you deserve someone who can treat you the way you supposed to be treated not like she did" Mercedes says

"Amen to that!" Kurt pipes in as the the four friends shared a small laugh amongst themselves

"Alright enough with drama who's up for some a game of poker?" Kurt asks making Tina and Mercedes groan annoyed at him as Rachel bounces up and down in her chair like an excited little kid

"Ohh ohh me me I am!" the brunette beams as Kurt smiled proudly at himself glad to have distracted Rachel from the topic that is Quinn Fabray even though the brunette will end up kicking their asses he doesn't mind as long as Rachel is having fun and no being miserable

**/**

"So how was the day with the girls and Kurt?" Sam asks as he and his wife prepared dinner later on in the day

"Oh good, it was good catching up again Rachel beat us in poker again!" she exclaimed dramatically with a chuckle

"How's she by the way, I haven't really talked to her since the shop ordeal not knowing what exactly to say really" Sam said feeling bad

"Im sure she understands and she's doing much better now if your cousin stops ambushing her into taking her back" mercedes says angrily

"Well you can't really blame her for trying I think she realised her mistakes now that she doesn't have Rachel anymore she's trying to learn the errors of her ways I guess

"Oh no don't even start with that, I cannot believe she had the decency of getting someone else pregnant while she wouldn't even discuss kids with Rachel" Mercedes was seething now

"Well-" Sam starts but he gets cut off by his wife

"Don't try to take her side Sam I don't care if she's your cousin what she did was acceptable and I hope that bastard of a child dies before it can be born"

"Ok Cedes I know your angry but that's kind I harsh after all it's not the baby's fault that he/she got caught up in Quinn's lies and cheating ways you ant blame an innocent child that's taking it way to far" Sam says calmly as Mercedes glares at him

"I cannot believe your taking someone else's side in this whole thing Sam, while my best friend is suffering because of the pains your cousin caused she's painless playing house with someone else" Mercedes seethes before scoffing and leaving the food she was preparing unfinished

"Ahh great just great piss off the wife why don't you Sam" the blonde man sighs before flopping down on the kitchen stool, he just gonna let her cool down before trying to speak to her because nothing good will come out when she's angry

**- 2 days later -**

Two days later and it found Quinn sitting in her office on her leather chair lost deep into her thoughts. Paper works for the new investments sat on her desk in a sack totally being ignored, she wasn't in the mood of working at all the only reason she still shows her face is so to attend the annual meetings with clients an stuff.

It's been been two days since she seen or heard Rachel's voice the blonde knew she had to give Rachel her space because the way she was stalking yes because what she was doing would consider stalking 24/7 wasn't helping the situation so Quinn had been staying away from Rachel and the house but she still sends Rachel the flowers with a card attached she didn't want her thinking she had given up on trying to win her back no Quinn Fabray doesn't give up on anything especially when it concerns a certain brunette diva

There was a knock on the door and the blonde's attention snapped toward the knock, the door opens before she can even tell the person to come she was happy to see Puck walk in

"New document for the new inverter" he said while dumping the new file on the pile that was already there "have you even looked at any?" Puck questions as he stares at the sack loads of documents occupying the desk

"I'll look at them later or whatever" Quinn shrug as she leaned back against the leather chair

"Alright then cool" Puck said as he turned to leave

"Puck wait" Quinn calls making him stop and turn back around "I just wanted to say I'm sorry man, I know what I did was wrong I hurt her but I don't want to lose you man, your my best friend you become like a brother to me" Quinn says with sadness lace in her words

Puck sighed running his hand through his shaved face "Look Q what you did to Rachel wasn't cool its not cool at all she didn't deserve any of it but that doesn't mean your losing me as you best friend it just means I'm angry at what you did so angry that I actually want to kick your ass but no matter what we still gonna be bros" Puck explained with a light smile

"Well then go ahead I mean maybe then it'll make things better and I'll finally get what I deserve someone should teach me a lesson" the blonde said as she got off her chair and moved where Puck stood

"What are you talking about?" Puck questions confused as his childhood friend came to stand right in front of him

"Hit me!" the blonde said as Puck looked at her as if she was nuts

"What?"

"I said hit me, I deserve it so go ahead hit me!" she said with arms held high apart leaving herself defenceless

"Wtf! I'm not gonna hit you have you lost your mind!" Puck exclaimed still in disbelieve that the blonde had ask him to hit her

"No Puck I'm 100% serious so go on hit me!" she says to which Puck just shook his head at her and made to leave, Quinn didn't what she was doing but she some how thought somehow believe she deserved a good beat for what she did and Puck wasn't any help "so what your just going to walk away now Puck I know you wanna hit me so why don'tyou go ahead hit me!" but the Mohawk man did nothing but ignored his blonde friend and opened the door to walk out the office

"I fucked all those woman Puck did you know that I fucked Natalie while on the phone to Rachel I-" she didn't even get to finish her sentence before of the hard blow that landed square in her eye knocking her back against her own desk "thank you!" she groans feeling the aching pain in her head

"Your welcome, I'll grab you an ice pack" the Mohawk man said before disappearing out of the office

Quinn sighs before flopping down on the couch that was placed there maybe Puck hitting her wasn't the best idea to man kind due to the pain in her jaw but still it somehow made her feel less guilty?

**/**

"How are you feeling now?" Tina asks as she touches the brunette who laid out on the couch's forehead

"Not so good, I feel tired, dizzy, and really nauseas" the brunette mumbles as Tina runs her fingers through her messy hair

"Okay I'm no doctor but I would say you should go see a doctor" Kurt says coming into the room

"Well it would be pointless if it's just a bug so just drink a few paracetamol and if it still continues then you go see a doctor" Mercedes reasons with a proud smile at her logic

"Sometimes paracetamol isn't the solutions" Tina pipes in stealing Mercedes thunder away

"Okay fine miss thing what do you suggest then" Mercedes says annoyed cause her suggest got put down

"Well do what I said 3 days ago, she goes to see a doctor" Kurt exclaim annoyed

"Alright okay guys, yeah I'm still here I can hear you" Rachel says sitting up against the couch with Tina's help

"Ok diva what do you want to do?" the African American woman questions while sitting by Rachel's feet

"I think Kurt's suggestion is the right on" Rachel says as Kurt beamed in victory

"Okay fine I'll go make an appointment but all of you owe me if it turns out to be pointless" with that said the dark skinned woman stood up and went to make an appointment for her friend

"I'll come with and order pizza because I don't think any of us are in the mood to cook" Kurt said following after Mercedes

"What?" Rachel asks at the look Tina was giving her

"I just- no-nothing, never mind don't worry about it" the Asian woman said as Rachel just raised her brow at her in wonder

**/**

"God I look like a stalker just sitting here and watching over a house" the blonde said to herself as her eyes were fixed at the house she once called home

This is what she's been doing for the past 3 weeks just part across the house and just sit in her car at least then she get to see Rachel when she comes out to pick the mail up, take out the bin or just go out to enjoy herself and Quinn couldn't help but to smile at seeing the brunette happy but it hurts knowing she's not the reason for that beautiful smile but she rather Rachel smile even if it's not cause of her then hurt because of her

The blonde was finally falling asleep as the sun settles down as she heard the roar of a car engine which jolted her awake before her eyes goes across the road toward the house. Rachel's car was parked in the driveway, the engine was cu off and the driver's door opened to reveal Rachel as she stepped out the car and Quinn's face broke into a smile at finally seeing that beautiful face she's been craving for

She was finally going to pick up the courage to talk to Rachel today after weeks of giving her space she missed the brunette terribly, her voice, her laugh everything about Rachel the flowers and cards weren't enough anymore she has to talk to her again and just as she was about to get out the car the passenger door of Rachel's car unlock and someone else stepped out, Quinn traced the person's figure from bottom to top with her eyes until she saw

"Jesse!" she growl like an angry lion who just witness her cubs being touched by someone she didn't like and made the move to walk up to them and give this guy a peace of her mind but all that came to stop when Jesse touch Rachel's hand into his, interwined they fingers together then leaned in and kissed her he kissed Rachel HER Rachel and Quinn fell like her whole world came crashing down as she watch Rachel kiss this guy back she kissed him back withou any hesitation and Quinn's heart broke into million pieces and she couldn't hold it anymore and broke down there and then

She sobbed feeling her heart constricted feeling like she's being stabbed into the heart multiple times even though she was already dead she can still feel the sharp of the knives into her heart, she lost her she had Rachel and now she's gone Rachel wasn't hers anymore she was someone else's Rachel and Quinn wanted to die oh how she wished she could just get struck by lighting and die...karma is really a bitch when it bits you back it bits hard!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>TBC<strong>**


	12. Chapter 12

**Unfaithful **

**A/N: WOW a new chapter? This fast? Are you ill? Hahaha NO! I wrote it so I thought I should just post it ehehe, Oh something I wanted to say is someone mentioned about spelling/grammar error and I'm so sorry about that, I do have a beta reader but she's fairly busy at the moment that she has no time to beta anything but if you guys would like I'll pause this for a while until she's free or I can continue it's all up to you guys I write these stories for you lot so if it'll make you happy I'll wait once again so sorry about the mistakes hope it doesn't put you guys off on reading...!**

**WARNING: This chapter is little DARK so you have been warned :)...****Anyhow ENJOY :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<br>**  
>"Ouch!" a yelp was heard around the dark room then a thud "seriously!" the person exclaim on floor before picking themselves up and walking toward what they assume is the window "ah ha" they cheers victoriously before swiping the curtains open and letting sunlight into the room<p>

"Yo dude!" the man yells toward the body tangled amongst the covers "Quinn!" they yell again this time using the person's name but the body was still, groaning in annoyance the Mohawk guy took it upon himself to walk the distance where the bed was and pull the covers away from the blonde before shaking her awake "wake the fuck up!"

"Go away!" was grumble from the blonde's lips and Puck moved away from her quickly in distance

"Dude you reek of alcohol did you bathe in it or drunk it?" he questions as the blonde started stirring from her slumber "Quinn!" Puck yelled yet again yanking the covers off of the blonde girl who protest in annoyance

"What is it Puck! God go away!" she let out getting frustrated over the boy

"No can do my friend, now get up and get ready we need to talk" he says before turning to leave the blonde alone "now!" he throws behind his shoulder knowing the blonde would go back to sleep again before leaving out the door

Quinn groans loudly all she wanted was to sleep and let this hangover go away stupid Puck for coming here who even told him where she was, deciding to just get up and ready herself the blonde got out bed, stretch before walking to her hotel bathroom to make herself look decent

**/**

Puck looked up at the sound of footsteps and found Quinn walking inside the kitchen "well haven't you cleaned up well" he grinned at her "made you this, remember the hangover cure we used to make in high school" Puck said with a chuckle as he passes the blonde a weird-looking green liquid

Quinn scrunched up her brows as she took the glass liquid from Puck and drowns it in one go splurging afterward

Puck chuckles at the girl's gagging "ah good time good time" he sighed "now let's go grab a breakfast" he smiled while Quinn gives him a blank stare as the two made they ways out the hotel door

**/**

"So where have your ass been lately? Seriously Q you just disappeared for the past month not word nothing, you don't come to work what's up with that?" Puck asks

The two friends were seated inside Ipoh sipping slowly to they steaming hot coffee

Quinn sighs running a hand through her now uneven growing hair, she needed a haircut "you don't know what I'm going through Puck so just don't"

"Actually I do, you fucked up, lost Rachel and now she's moving on to someone else and you finally realising what you have lost and it's to late to Te her back well I'm sorry Q but you didn't expect her to go crawling back to you after all that you did" Puck says as Quinn stares down at the table that held they cups of coffee letting Puck's rant burn deep in her heart and tear it apart as if it wasn't already teared

"Look Q your my best friend and I love you but so is Rachel and she deserves to be happy, you know what they say if you love something set em free and if they get back to you then they yours to keep, let Rachel go dude focus on yourself get yourself back on your feet don't you have a baby on the way? Sort yourself out and come back to work" Puck said before reaching out and taking Quinn's hand into his "it'll be alright Q"

"No no it won't, nothing will ever be alright how can you tell me to let it go and move on when my heart feels like it has been picked out my chest stomped on it? Just the image of them kissing burns in my mind, how can I be so stupid as to let her go how Puck?" the blonde cries and Puck's heart broke at the sight despise all that has happened Quinn was and still be his best friend and watching her hurting hurts him as well

"You'll be fine Q I promise" he confronts her as the blonde broke down in his arms, she didn't care that everyone was witness fuck them it's none of they business if she wanted to cry a river at the pain she was feeling she will no matter where she is

"I need help Puck, please help me I can't lose her" Quinn sniffs and Puck hugged her

"Don't worry babe I got you" he says and they bonding was Interrupted by the waiter walking over with they orders, Quinn wiped her tears stained eyes as Puck watch her from across the table 'he'll help her'

**/**

"What are we doing here?" Quinn questions as she and Puck sat in the waiting room after registering they name in

"Well remember how two days ago you told me you needed help? Well I'm helping you" he said as he continues reading a sports magazine

"So you decided to bring me to a therapist?" Quinn questions as she looked around herself as Puck hummed in agreement "Puck!" she hits his arm to get his attention seeing how he was half listen

"Ouch?" he says rubbing on the spot he got hit on "yes I brought you to a therapist but this isn't just an ordinary therapist but a sex therapy" he grins proudly at himself

"Omg are you kidding! I'm not discussing my sexual life with a stranger" Quinn exclaim wide eyes

"Look Q you can't just accept to find for Rachel nor she give you a second change if your just going to cheat again, don't look at me like that but dude I think you got a serious therapy kind of problem that need helping with so we here to get you that help" Puck says before signing at the look on Quinn's face "look If you're not gonna do it for you then do it for Rachel she deserves a new clean Quinn not just the old one assuring her she will change and give her a second change" Puck explains as Quinn sighed and the look in her face softens

"Alright fine, I'll do it I guess your right anyway I need professional help" the blonde admits making Puck smile proudly at her

"Quinn Fabray?" the woman that took in they names at the front desk was now standing in front of them

"That's you, you can do it man for Rachel and for you I'll be right here when you done" Puck grins as the two shared a hug and Quinn stood up and left with the woman who then leaded her through a corridor and to a closed-door

"Okay this is you, just knock and good luck" before the woman disappeared back down the corridor. Quinn breathed in deeply before knocking on the class wooden door

"Come in" a sweet calming voice comes through the door and Quinn pushes it open, behind the desk sat a tall blonde with blue eyes, a gentle calming smile in place and her facial expression of friendly one

"You must be Quinn Fabray, Brittany S. Pierce please take a seat Miss Fabray" doctor Pierce said pointing to the seat in front of her and the blonde sat down "so tell me Miss Fabray, why are you here today?" Brittany questions as Quinn feels her face heat up, this was so embarrassing

"Err I err" she clears her throat "I don't know" she finally let out because yeah how was she suppose to just come out and tell this strange woman who her friend brought her here cause she may be a sex addict, god it sounds even more embarrassing

"Hm, well I don't believe that one bit at all and Quinn we can't help you unless you put away your shyness and tell me exactly why you think your here today in my office" Brittany presses and Quinn sighs _'for Rachel'_

"I'm a sex addict and I need help" the blonde finally says

Brittany beams brightly at her patients so proud of her many of her patients barely says a thing on the first day but she could tell that Quinn was really determined to get help and she was going to help her "good now let's get down to business shall we" Brittany says with a smile toward Quinn

The blonde forces out a small smile as she shifts nervously on her chair, here we go.

**/**

Santana runs toward the door as it rang for the second time wiping it open she scold the person behind it "who kicked your puppy" Quinn says as Santana growls

"Where the hell have you been? It's been what? Months of not seeing nor heard from you then all the sudden bam you showed up again" Santana says annoyed as the blonde walked

"Well Santana if you must know I was sorting out my mess of a life out, getting professional help so I can try to save my marriage and so far the latter isn't doing so well" Quinn says flopping down on the couch exhausted

"Well sorry to hear but as another parent of my kid I would like it of you actually attended appointment, was there in daily basis to get to know your kid better before he or she is born" the Latina says siting down on the couch across from Quinn "how's life going?"

"Oh this and that really, how's the baby doing?" Quinn questions tiredly, she seems to always be tired these days

"Oh he or she is well thank you, the doctor says is healthy and shouldn't worry about a thing" Santana explained with a slight smile rubbing at her baby bump

Quinn just nods as she dropped her eyes shut, she was so tired it seems like she hasn't had a good night asleep in a while.

Santana smiles adoring at the blonde as she drifts off to sleep if things where different maybe she and Quinn would be together and raising they baby as a family that's only if Quinn wasn't so madly in love with Rachel but her instead, only if.

**/**

"Let's talk about your dad" Brittany says as Quinn scrunched up her brows

"My dad?" Quinn asks and Brittany hummed in agreement "what about my dad?" the blonde asks confused at the change of subject

It's been two weeks since Quinn has been going to Brittany for session and it hasn't been easy, the second day of the session had Quinn storming out the room, that Brittany was surprised to see her show up the next day which had her break down, forth she had through a tantrum, fifth day an attitude especially when Brittany asked her

_"Do you feel the urge to jump me at this moment?"_

It hasn't been easy but the blonde was really trying hard but today Brittany wanted to look back at the girl's childhood the only person Quinn has talked about so far is Rachel and her mum none stop and occasionally her friends but never her dad

"Yeah your dad, how was he like?" Brittany questions folding up her hands together to pay the blonde her full attention

"An ass, jerk, bastard who should rot in hell" the blonde was seething and Brittany figured she has hit a nerve

"Why Quinn? Why was an ass, jerk and a bastard?" Brittany pressed

"Because he was!" Quinn yells angrily as her hands bailed into fists

"How was your relationship with him like?" Brittany gently questions seeing the pain fill hazel eyes

"Not great, he was a drunk asshole who made mine and my mum's life a miserable, when he used to get drunk he would come home yelling, beating up my mum in front of my eyes he would sometime beat me too but mum always used to try and stop him"

**-Flashback-**

_"Boy!" a drunk Russell yells into the quiet house "boy where are you, come here now!" he tells louder before a terrifying small blonde haired who looked about seven years old appeared out from her hiding space_

_"I'm a girl daddy" she quietly whispers already fearing the worse_

_"Oh you're a girl are you! Is that so you little freak!" Russell yells in her face making the small child jump in threat "if you were a girl why aren't you like other NORMAL girls huh!" he yells once more_

_"I-I am daddy" little Quinn says now terribly afraid her mum had just pop out to the corner shops for a few minutes, she had left Quinn asleep but she said she won't be long_

_"Are you? Well let's see shall we" Russell yanks her by the arm toward him easily picking her small body and throwing her on his shoulder bringing her to the living room he harshly throws her against the couch like a rug doll before yanking off her shorts and underwear as her small dick came to display_

_"Normal she says you ain't normal you are a freak! A freak that should have never have been born!" Russell screams in her face as Quinn started crying small whimpering noise as her dad verbally abuses her "you see this thing!" Russell says taking the small appendage into his large arm and squeezing the living daylight out of i_t_ making Quinn scream of pain "you shouldn't have it and since your mother wouldn't let doctors fix you how about I do it myself" he yanks her arm again but this time he was dragging her against the cement toward the kitchen before throwing her against the island_

_He ripped off all of her clothes as Quinn laid there crying naked on the island as her dad rammed through the drawers, Quinn was scared she didn't know what her dad was going to do to her usually just beats her dick with a belt he has never laid her on the island before what was he going to do? She just wanted her mummy_

_After finding what he was looking for, Russell turns back around and Quinn screamed, a knife? What was he going to do and her question was answered as she fell the most painful feeling she hasn't felt in her five years of life on her dick "ah daddy no, please daddy stop it hurts mommy!" the small child was struggling to move from the strong grip but to no avail_

_"Sit still you little freak of a nature!" Russell spat as Quinn let out a blooded scream_

_"No! Get the fuck away from her!" a voice screamed and Quinn was almost relieved when she heard that voice that almost assures her everything will be alright but then she realise Russell is going to hurt Judy she rather him hurt her then her mum_

_There was noises of her mum's painfully screaming and Quinn feared the worse as she sat up on the island looking down she saw her mum hitting Russell with her tennis racket over and over before she stopped and scooped up her child_

_"Oh Quinnie I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I promise he'll never hurt you again he'll never hurt us again" Judy cries and that was the day Judy Fabray packed up and moved from NC to Lima Ohio where she raised her daughter on her own_

**-End Flashback-**

"Quinn I'm so sorry" Brittany apologies sincere as she passes the blonde the packet of tissues

Quinn wipes at her tears that the memory brought, she swore if she ever sees her dad she will kill him with her bare hands, she wasn't the five year old Quinn anymore she was older and stronger she vowel to protect her mum from any harm

"What else did he do beside the abusing?" Brittany asks after a few moments

**-Flashback-**

_Quinn was playing outside in they driveway, Judy has gone to her book club and left Quinn with a babysitter who paid more attention to her cellphone than the small blonde. Quinn looked up as her dad's car drives through the driveway moving out the way before she could get hit and watch as her dad got out the car, she sat there not moving to even greet her dad because she knows he would just ignore her_

_She watch as her dad goes the passenger side and opens the door and a brunette haired brown-eyed pretty lady stepped out the car and walked toward the house with her daddy and shut the door behind them_

_Quinn sat there curious to who the woman was that just enter her house no other woman can act that way with daddy apart from her mommy so why was this woman like this with her dad? Curiosity got the better of the five year old as she stood up and walked inside the house leaving Bianca outside to her phone_

_Quinn guided her small feet toward the stairs slowly so father wouldn't hear as she approach her parents room she paused mama always tells her to not enter when she's inside especially without knocking but her mommy wasn't in but some strange woman so Quinn pushed open the door and was greeted by noises she's never heard before_

_There where her mommy sleeps lay the brunette lady naked with her father on top_

_"Omg!" the brunette exclaim when her eyes landed on Quinn, Russell turned around and grinned at Quinn as he continues thrusting deep into the brunette_

_"Quinten, close the door and come here" Russell grunts as Quinn did just as her daddy asked not wanting to get him angry "see this Quinten this is call fucking, you fuck a hoe make love to your wife take note son" he said as he continues rotating his hips making the brunette underneath him moan loudly_

_"When you get married remember that you make love to your wife and...?" he trails off wanting Quinn finish_

_"Fuck a hoe?" the small child asks and Russell grins proudly_

_"Good now she'll be your first hoe to fuck!" Russell says getting off the woman_

_"Wait what? Your letting your small kid fuck me?" the brunette questions_

_"Yes I am that way when he grows up he can say he fucked an older woman, Quinten get naked oh and don't worry he's fairly big for kid his age, show her son" Russell grins evilly he never refers to her as a she always he or son even though mother said she was a girl just different than most girls which just made her specially_

_"I-I don't want to" Quinn says with a small voice mother told her to never let anyone touch her down there inappropriately_

_"I didn't ask you boy I'm telling you get naked before you get it!" Russell growls as Quinn whimper 'where's mommy'_

_"Russell he's just a kid!" the brunette defends and Russell glares at her_

_"You shut the fuck up and you get over here" he took her in his arms yanked down his pants and SpongeBob boxers as her small dick came into view "see? Packing just like his old man" Russell grins as he stood Quinn between the woman's open legs "hold up your dick" he instructed as Quinn shakily did just that before Russell helps him guide it toward the woman's entrance who moaned in pleasure_

_"Now start moving as if your going up and down those slides in the park" he says as Quinn moves up and down the woman's body "you see son whores would let anyone or anything fuck em so you give them what they want" Russell says as he watch proudly at Quinn_

_Since that day Quinn's dick has been in overdrive, it's always itching to be touched or stick into something like it did to the lady, she would jump anything that would help her with that itch she would feel, Quinn lost her virginity by the age of five and thanks to her dad since then Quinn would fuck anything that wore a skirt_

**-End Flashback-**

By the time Quinn was done retelling her story Brittany's mouth was wide open in shock, looks like Quinn had one fucked up past

"Wow!" Brittany finally breathed

"Yeah" Quinn mumbles tiredly all these trips down memory lane has drown her energy

"Right well our time is over here but we'll continue this tomorrow Quinn thank you for being so open to me I can tell you really want to change your ways and win Rachel back" the tall blonde therapist said to her and Quinn beams

"Thanks Brittany" Quinn says smile still in place, she's going to do this treatment until the end if it means helping her win Rachel back

**/**

"Alright missy you sit here and I'll get the door" Jesse says pecking the brunette's cheek who pouted at him "your cute" another kiss to the cheek and the boy walked toward the ringing hell and swung open the door "oh it's you" he says annoyed

"What the hell are you doing here?" Quinn says through clench teeth at seeing the man here

"Oh didn't you know I live here now" Jesse smirks at her, he could visibly see the steam coming off her ears

"Get out!" Quinn growls approaching the boy who just smirked at her and Quinn lost it, how dare he stand there smirk her while he lived in the house she brought slept in a room she used to sleep and fucked her wife "arrgggh" the blonde yells pinning Jesse against the wall by his shirt

"What is going on here?" Rachel came out the living room after hearing the noise "Quinn?" she questions before taking in the situation "let him go Quinn now!" the brunette yells

"Did you fuck him!" the blonde yells angrily and broken-hearted, yeah she knew Rachel was with this dick but not that they were living together "did you!" she screams making Rachel jump

"That's none of your business so let him go" Rachel says as she approach the two and tries to ripe Jesse off of her grip "Quinn let go now!" Rachel says again seeing that Quinn wasn't letting go anytime soon

And the racket began all three started yelling and screaming while Rachel tries to prey Quinn off of Jesse for a guy he was pretty weak if he was struggling like this in Quinn's arms. Somehow between the chaos both Quinn and Jesse started in a battle of slamming each other into the walls trying to throw punches and during it one of them missed the other landing on Rachel knocking her over

"Rachel!" both yells as they watch in horror as the brunette hits the floor and lays there unmoving

"Rachel, Rach" Quinn says horrified as she kneels in front of the love of her life "baby please open your eyes Rachel" she shook the girl trying to get her to wake up

"We gotta get her to the hospital" Jesse says panicking as Quinn started crying with her head buried between Rachel's chest as she cradle the girl into her arms "did you hear me? Hospital now!" Jesse says shaking Quinn but the blonde still sat unmoved still shock at what jut happened "she's pregnant" and that got her attention quick

Quinn looked up at Jesse with red eyes and tears streaming down her cheeks "what?"

"She's pregnant" he repeats as the two just stared at one another

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Okay so I'm gonna stick to my original ending so no worries hahah I won't bring my depressing life into the story...original ending until next time lovelies xD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Unfaithful**

**A/N: Ok so I'm starting university tomorrow I think in America is college, first year and I'm like freaking out cause all of my friends have gone to a middle uni :( I'm nervous around new people they gonna eat me ALIVE! Anyway here'e the next chapter and ENJOY.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

"Quinn! Did you hear me? We have to get her to the hospital, now!"

The blonde finally snapping out her trace, caught on to what the brown haired man was saying "Err yeah yeah" looking down at the unconscience brunette in arms before her eyes dropped to her stomach, she still couldn't get a grasps of the new information that she just go informed of

Jesse groans evaporated at her "Quinn!" He snaps realising the blonde was still in her shock state "go he the car started and bring her" and the blonde crumbled to her feet finally and does as Jesse says even though she wanted nothing more than to kill him Rachel matter more than her jealousy

**/**

The room was silence, everyone just sat in their own corners lost in their own thoughts. It has been approximately an hour since both Quinn and Jesse has brought Rachel into the hospital and after arriving there

Quinn had call they friends to let them know what had happen and the waiting room was occupied by both Quinn and Rachel's friend as their awaited for the news on the latter girl

While most of the gleeks sat right beside each other Quinn occupied her own corner just thinking, Rachel was pregnant its either hers or Jesse and the thought of Rachel carrying someone else's child sickens her. This must be how Rachel felt like when she found out about Santana's pregnancy not such pleasant feeling.

Feeling movement around the room the blonde glance where it was coming from only to be met with Mercedes piercing glare directed at her and Quinn clinched at the look, there was no doubt that the dark skinned girl despised her so she wasn't that surprised when those looks burned into her.

She ripped her eyes away from the girl as her phone beeped inside her jeans pocket, snatching it out and flipping it open she groans at the name that flashed on the screen _"Santana"_ and she flipped closed and held it between her closed hands. It beeped a message, groaning in annoyance she flipped it back open and read the message from Santana who wanted to know where she was and without replying back she closed the message as she went to put her device back it beeped again this time the message was from Brittany who wanted to let her know she has missed her session today

She sent a message to Brittany apologising for not coming in but she'll make it up for the next session before putting her phone back to its place and sitting there again lost in her thought. As much as she didn't want to think of the outcome of Rachel's pregnancy she knew she had to if that child wasn't hers then no matter what she'll love and care for he/she as if the baby was her own because she loves Rachel and she'll do anything for her.

**/**

Quinn bolt out of her sit as a grey haired man in white scrubs and the others came standing beside her with chores of "how is she?" "Is she ok?" "Can we see her?"

"Whoa whoa guys, one at the time" the grey haired man exclaim instantly calming the group "now I'm guessing you all a family of Miss Berry, correct?" He ask and the group mumbled a "yeah" and Quinn flinch at hearing the doctor refer Rachel as "Miss Berry" instead of "Mrs Fabray"

"Is she okay?" that was Kurt's voice asking which snapped Quinn out of her thoughts, she seems to be in a trace as lately

"Well Miss Berry is gonna be just fine" the doctor said which earned him a collective of relief sighs to which he smiled at

"And the b-baby?" Quinn asks her voice was so small that it was almost hard to hear and the room fell silence, despite everyone in the room knowing about the brunette's pregnancy they had no idea that the blonde knew well apart from Jesse who had shouted it at her earlier

Puck looked toward his childhood friend sadly, he wanted to tell Quinn when he found out but Rachel made him promise that he won't utter a word to the blonde haired hazel eyes and Puck couldn't denial his Jewish princess a thing so he kept it to himself. As he went to open his mouth and say something to Quinn the doctor spoke

"Yeah the baby is doing just fine, I know that you all dying to see her but I suggest you let her rest but one person can go see her" he said giving them all a tight smile

Mercedes went to say something but her husband pulled her back to his side "I think Quinn should go see her" he spoke as everyone else agreed well except Mercedes

"Hell to the no, not after what has done" Mercedes exclaim "if I'm not gonna go then I think Jesse should after his her boyfriend and-" but said boy cut the dark skinned woman off

"I don't mind Mercedes Quinn could go see her first, I'll wait" he said shielding away from the glare that was directed toward him by one fierce blonde

Quinn wanted to kill someone well not just anybody but particularly Jesse but she put her anger away and followed after the doctor who led her toward the room where Rachel was

Mercedes huffs as she stepped out Sam's embrace annoyed at her husband action. It was as if she was the only one to remember what Quinn did to Rachel.

**/**

"Alright Miss here you go, I'm gonna run to attend to other patients. Good luck" and walked away leaving Quinn in front of the closed door

Quinn took in a much needed breath just preparing herself before she has to go inside. After calming herself she finally find some courage and twisted the door handle before walking inside the room

When she walked in she found the brunette laid out in the hospital bed, she looked a bit pale but all beautiful as usual and Quinn almost forgot how to breath because it was as if she was looking at Rachel for the first time

The blonde walked a little closer toward the bed before taking a sit on the chair that was beside Rachel's bed. She took Rachel's small hand into hers running her thumb against the soft skin

"I know you can't hear me but I love you Rach, I always have and always will. I know your pregnant and I" she sighed feeling the lump forming in her throat "even if the baby happens to not be mine I want to be there for you Rach, I wanna love this baby as I would my own I'll never give up on you, on us no matter what I'll try my best to have you once again in my life." She took a deep breath as she stared at the girl's face

"You'll always be in my heart Rachel, I know I dot deserve your forgiven hell nor a second chance but I can't live without you Rach your my everything everyday without you feels like a piece of me is dying each single day. I don't know what's going on between you and-" once again she swallows the lump around her throat

"Jess, but I'll never give me I'll fight for you until the end. I'm yours and your mind" the blonde finished her long well prepared speech that wanted to say to Rachel when she saw her but she wasn't planning on the girl being asleep. She looked down at they hands once more and smiled at how well it fitted together before kissing the back of Rachel's hand

"I love you Rach, I love you so so much" Quinn whispers as she leaned over Rachel to plant her lips onto the brunette's

"Don't" and the blonde almost went tumbling over herself at the voice "don't you dare put your lips on me Quinn Fabray" Rachel says with a tone that made Quinn want to die as the brunette finally flashed her brown eyes open

"Rach-" as she started to talk the brunette cut her off

"What are you doing here Quinn" Rachel asks sounding tired "where am I? And where is Jesse?" If Quinn wasn't hurt before then she was now as Rachel's concern was toward that dude

Quinn looked down at the bedspread trying so hard to contain her anger cause its not like she had a right after what she did but still Rachel was still her wife "is it mine?" She questions in the most smallest voice that Rachel hasn't heard from her

The brunette shifts in her position sitting up against the hospital bed refusing Quinn's aid to help "what does it matter if it is or not" she stubbornly said

"It matters Rachel!" Quinn yells flashing red, of course it mattered if she was carrying Quinn's child then the blonde was not happy about some dude being wound her child "jus-just tell me, please" she pleads with a hurt expression in her beautiful face

Rachel sighs as she took in Quinn's features "no" and Quinn felt like her world had just crushed down on her twice, her heart broke. Yes she said she'll love the kid as it it was her own but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt knowing Rachel was carrying someone's baby

Shaking her head furiously trying to rid the image of that Jesse guy with her wife but she she couldn't and it hurts so much, Quinn felt like her heart got ripped out if her chest well if she still has one that is. Stumbling backward while mumbling incoherently the blonde didn't even look back at the blonde before getting outta there

**/**

When she reached the waiting room the people in there looked up at her and they got worried by the blondes tears streak face

"What's wrong Q, is Rachel ok?" Her cousin asks.

She looked at all of them and figured they all knew, they all knew and no one told her then they stand there acting like they cared or were her friends. Then she moved her eyes to the brown haired man and felt like murdering him but that wouldn't do her good because she really didn't want to go prison, her mum still needed

So without any word to the people that had betrayed her the blonde turned on her heels and walked away from the hospital, ignoring Puck's call for her and left the hospital. It was way to much for her to handle.

**/**

"We've been here for the past 30 minutes and you still yet to say anything" Brittany says as she took in the silence blonde in front of her. The girl looked paler than usual, she had dark circles under her eyes which shows lack of sleep and looked as if she's one of them survivors who hasn't seen clothes or a shower in a while and Brittany despite being the girl's psycholo was worried

"Quinn?" Brittany questions trying to draw the girl's attention to her again seeing how the first one failed "are your ok?" She asks gently but that was like a deal breaker before Quinn broke down and started sobbing "hey hey hey, what's wrong" moving around her desk the taller blonde sat next the sobbing girl trying to calm her down "talk to me Quinn" she said really concern

For the last month since Quinn has started coming to her she and the girl has become close not that kind of close but like friends and it was really worrying Brittany to see the girl like this

"I lost her Britt, I lost everything and its all my fault" she said between her sobs

"Sshhh no you haven't Quinn, you haven't lost her not everything" she tries confronting her

Quinn scoffs "yes I have she's carrying someone else's child!" She yelled frustrated

It has been a week since the whole incident happened and Quinn hasn't gone back to see Rachel nor been to work because she knows Puck will try and talk to her, she moved out of hotel room she was staying in case both Sam and Puck came looking for her she's just surprise Puck hasn't shown up here yet considering he brought her here but she was thankful

"So?" She looked up at Brittany as if she has lost "look Quinn you said you love Rachel that your willing to fight until the end for her heck your in therapy to get help just for her so what's a little baby gonna do for you to stop fighting? Yes I'm aware she's carrying someone else's baby but if you love Rachel you wouldn't mind her baggages" the blonde said

"You don't understand Britt, the fact is that guy has moved in my house living there with her and-"

But Brittany cut her off "so your afraid of this Jesse guy? His stopping you for fighting for Rachel? What happened to your determination?"

"It's still there, I want to fight for her and I don't care who or what stands in the way" Quinn said

"Then prove it." was all Brittany said before moving back to her seat

Quinn sat there lost in thought. Britt was right she would love Rachel no matter what and she'll keep her promise, her vow "sorry Britt but I gotta go, rain check?"

The blonde gave her a gentle smile "no problem and besides our time just ended" she chuckles as she looked at her clock. Quinn smiled back before getting off the couch and walking away with a goodbye to Brittany "yup I love my job" the blonde mumbles as she ready herself for her next patient

**/**

Rachel groans as she heard the door bell ring, all she wanted was to nap after a sleepless night last night but no someone has decide to come and visit. Unlocking the door with frustration she rolled eyes at the person standing in front of her

"What are you doing here?" She questions with arms across

"Oh I'm sorry ma'am don't mean to be a bother but my house seems to be out of electricity and was wondering if I could use your phone to call the guy and come take a look?" And Rachel was beyond confused

"What are you-" but she got cut off

"Oh I'm sorry you probably can't let someone you don't know inside your home so err I'm Quinn, Quinn Fabray" the blonde said extending out her hand toward the confuse looking brunette

"Rachel Berry" she said weirdly still not quiet understanding what the blonde was up to

"Rachel Berry what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl" she smiles a charming smile and Rachel blushed she actually blushed "so err can I use your phone?" She asks her previous question as the brunette numbly nodded stepping aside to let the blonde in

It's been about five weeks since Quinn left Brittany's office with new plan in her mind. After going back to her hotel, she cleaned herself put on fleshly new clothes before going to find an estate agent who sold her Mrs Watson's house they next door neighbour the house has been put on sale since the old lady's kids wanted her close by them so she brought the house and promised herself a new start with Rachel.

If she was going to win the brunette back then she's gonna need to start a fresh and also she wanted to he close by Rachel just in case she needs something in the middle of the night or something as it turn out Jesse wasn't living with Rachel. Puck told her which she was thankful for

"Here's the phone" Rachel said pointing toward the house phone that sat on its place

"Thanks" Quinn smiles before picking the device from its holder and dialling the electricity guy's number

Rachel stoop against the wall of the kitchen and obverse the blonde on the phone, she seemed different. Healthy and more like collected then Rachel has ever seen her before, Rachel has finally caught on to what exactly Quinn was doing and she had to hide her face because of the wide smile that was about to make its presence known. Quinn has kept he promise and she's doing everything she can to win Rachel back and the brunette actually fell so amazed by the gesture

"Well thank you Miss Berry for your kindness but it seems like I won't have electricity for another 30 minutes or so" Quinn said with a sigh "nice house btw" she said as she looked around with a smile

"Thank you" Rachel smiles as the two stared at each other before the brunette broke the stare and cleared her throat "so err since you won't have electricity for a while your welcome to stay here until the guy gets here, if you want" Rachel says nervously

"Thank you Miss Berry, that is kind of you" the blonde smiles "would you mind if a take a glass of water?"

"Oh no, not at all" Rachel moved around the fridge to retrieve a bottle for the blonde, forgetting about her nap.

_"Stage 2, be her friend...Complete"_ Quinn thought as Rachel handled her the glass of cold water and drown it in one go.

**/**

"Okay so I got Funny Girl, Rents or Les Mis, pick one" Quinn said as she walked in the front door holding said DVDs in her hands before pausing to take in Rachel's appearance and whistle "ooh fancy, where you off to?" She questions closing the door behind her

"Umm I've got a date" she said and Quinn's stomach drop, it's been about 2 months since the incident, 1 month since she moved in next door to be closer to Rachel. And the two has become friends in those period of times, Quinn had finally sat Rachel down and told her what her plans was and the brunette was thrilled.

Quinn has been there for her more than that asshole Jesse, Rachel would call her during the night because she had a craving or didn't feel well, they hangout together watched movies at night sometimes at Quinn's and other times at Rachel's. They have become so close despite what happened and after what happened two days ago Quinn thought she was finally gonna be out in that friend zone

**-flashback-**

"It's okay Rach just breathe your okay I'm here for you" the blonde smooths rubbing her hand up and down the brunette's back as the brunette was faced buried in the toilet throwing her guts out

It was during the night, Quinn was asleep until she got woken by the ringing of her phone. Since moving next door she always makes sure to live it on, when she picked up and Rachel's scared crying voice came through the speakers Quinn didn't think twice as she got out bed and raced downstairs, outside and next door.

When she walked inside the house she could hear Rachel upstairs so she followed up to the noise until she was led to Rachel's bathroom. Without even thinking twice she got on her knees beside the girl and lifted her hair away so it won't get ruined

"It's okay baby I'm here" she gently said still rubbing her back as Rachel's vomiting stopped and sat against the toilet, Quinn quickly reaches over the sink poured some water inside a cup before handling it to her as the brunette rises her mouth

"Thank you" she whispers with a deep sigh as she shut her eyes clothes, pregnancy sucks at the same time as having its advantages

"No problem" Quinn whispers just sitting there staring at the woman who owns her heart "how you feeling now?"

"I'm ok" Rachel says before flashing open her eyes "why are you doing this? Helping me when you could be with-" but Quinn cut her immediately

"I love you Rachel, and despite this baby not being mine I would still treat he/she as my own I want help you raise he/she if you'll let me" Quinn says and Rachel smiles

"Thank you" she whispers looking up to Quinn who looked back at her. The two stayed staring at one another and without even knowing what was happening, the two ex lovers lips were connected together. It was just they lips together nothing more as they let it glide against one another before Rachel abruptly pulled away and started vomiting again

"Err I'm not that bad at kissing" Quinn says before shutting up by the glare she received from Rachel

**-end flashback-**

Either girls has mentioned the kiss since it had happened and Quinn didn't want to push Rachel, she'll wait until the brunette was ready to talk about it but now she was going on a date, great...fantastic

"So umm who's the lucky guy?" Quinn asks trying so hard to swallow her jealousy

"Err I don't know I met him at the supermarket and he asked me out, I said yes" and Quinn blew up, there was no way she'll let Rachel go out on a date with some guy she doesn't know while carrying her child, she's taken into calling Rachel's unborn baby hers because yes it's part Rachel so it's part hers to even though biologically it wasn't

"You cannot be serious! Please tell me you are kidding. Rachel you can't just go out with someone you have no idea of! For all you know they could be a serial killer or something" Quinn rants

"You watch way to much Dexter episodes, not everyone are serial killers" the brunette muses while shaking her head "now how do I look?" She finally faced Quinn with a light smile

As much as she hated to say it but Rachel looked amazingly breathtaking not that she never does anyway, she always manages to take Quinn's breath away no matter what "so your really going on this date?" She asks wide eyes

"Yes I'm not kidding, he'll be here soon so tell me. Do I look ok?" She swirls around and Quinn grumbles "sorry I didn't catch that" she laughed as the blonde glared at her, she was having way to much fun with this

"You look great" rushes the blonde and just then the door bell rang. Rachel moved passed Quinn and opened the door

"Hey girl, whoo you look fabulous diva. Love the dress" Mercedes says with a wide smile

"Wait Mercedes? What are you doing?" Quinn question while the dark skinned woman roll her eyes

"Didn't Rach told you were going out? The four of us like to get together from time to time" Mercedes says and Quinn was to relief to scold at Rachel for scaring her like that

The brunette in question flashed her a smile before grabbing her purse "come on Cedes lets not make Tina and Kurt wait any longer" and they were gone not before Rachel pecks Quinn on the cheek though

The blonde sighs in content knowing Rachel wasn't going on a date with some unknown unnamed dude. She doesn't need someone else to make it difficult for her after she got rid of Jesse well actually he stopped coming over himself and she couldn't care less.

**/**

"That was a good movie, wasn't it?" Quinn asks as she and Rachel came out the screen where they were watching a movie

"Well I wouldn't particularly say it was great nor rubbish more the less it was an ok movie" Rachel says back as the two made they way toward the edit of the cinema

Quinn laughed "it was great come on Rach you gotta admit it was just that great"

"Oh please Quinn let's not exaggerate" and the blonde chuckles. For the past months of the two girls rekindling they friendships things have been getting better and better for Quinn. She told Rachel about her therapy which the brunette was proud of her for she even goes with her from time to time.

Jesse hasn't came around since he left and Quinn didn't bother asking Rachel as long as he was put of the picture she attends every single doctors appointments with Rachel, mind she still goes to see Santana from time to time because yeah the girl still carrying her first child she wasn't going to abandon her. She promised herself she'll be a better parent than her dad was no matter what

Her company has been doing well more investments coming into the business. Not recently she had to fire her PA and get a new one since the girl thought Quinn was joking about this whole new Quinn and tried to touch her inappropriately. She fired her and warned everybody else that it was a work place not a dating site for them and since then everyone knew where they place were

It was a Friday and she has taken a day off to spend it with Rachel then again she's always spending her times with Rachel, the girl wanted to go see a movie so Quinn took her she even let her pick the movie then she didn't like it after she watched it

Quinn chuckles holding the exit door open for Rachel who stepped out first then she followed after as both girls stepped out into the cold air of the night

"Are your ok?" Quinn asks concern at the girl's expression

"Y-yeah, just feel a bit crease she said and in a matter of second the blonde was beside her and holding her closer to her , she has started showing already not that big but you can defiantly tell she was pregnant

"Alright let's get you home and in bed" the blonde said leading the pregnant girl toward her vehicle.

When they got there they saw a muscle guy leaning against Quinn's car with his arms cross, Quinn sensing something was wrong gentle pushes Rachel behind her protectively

"Hey man do you mind getting off my car" Quinn says calmly as the car looked up at her

"Your Quinn Fabray?" He asks with deep voice that sends shivers down Rachel's spine

"And you would be who?" The blonde questions standing her ground as Rachel held her tightly behind her black leather jacket

"Quinn" she whispers already sensing something wrong, this guy looks like someone you would not like to mess with

"Oh not only do you like going around breaking girl's hearts but your also a smartass" he said with a deep chuckle

"I have no idea what the hell your talking about man" Quinn says moving along to get inside her car, her main focus was Rachel. Get her outta here and to safety

"Hey hey where do you think your going Blondie, I'm not done with you yet" the guy says getting right into Quinn's face, he had a good height difference on her and plus he was much more build as if he lifts weights everyday

"Look man I have no idea what's your problem is but I suggest you get out of my face" despite being intimidated by this guy Quinn was more determine to not show it especially not in front of Rachel the brunette needed her to keep her safe and Quinn showing weakness right now will not help them

"Oh get out your face huh, how about this" and just like that the guy landed a punch straight to Quinn's mouth and Rachel screamed as Quinn groans in pain

"Not so smart now are we Blondie" the blonde looked up at the guy with malice in her eyes, wiping the blood off of her lip before throwing punch of her own at this guy that decided to ruined the most wonderful

And before long a fight between the two broke out as Rachel screamed of help and telling the two to stop. Despite the guy being much bigger and taller than her Quinn was having her own fair of punchers here and there until the guy landed a massive blow which sends her to the ground

"Now Fabray any last word?" he said with venom dripping as he pointed the gun at the blonde

Quinn couldn't careless if she died at this moment all she cared about Rachel and the baby and this guy obviously wasn't here to hurt the brunette but her so if she dies then Rachel and the baby will be safe "go to hell" she seethed as the guy smirks

"Maybe I'll just see you there" and pulled the trigger

"Quinn!" She heard as she shut her eyes tightly and waited for the pain that she knew will come after the pull was pulled but nothing came opening her eyes slowly she stared in horror as a shock Rachel stared back at her with pain filled brown eyes

"No, no Rachel no" she cried catching the brunette into her arms as she fell toward her "Rachel" she lets out as her voice cracks as red substance painted her hands, she looked down brunette's chest and found a bullet hole with blood gushing out and Quinn died, when she looked up at the guy who has done this he was nowhere in sight then she dropped her attention back to Rachel "it's its okay baby I'll I'll get help your gonna be ok, you both gonna be ok" cried Quinn as Rachel's body started shaking

"I'm I'm sorry" the brunette says as her body trembles in Quinn's arms and the blonde wanted to die. This cannot be happening this was meant to her laying here not Rachel and the baby "the baby"

"Sshh he's fine just like your gonna be fine both of you are gonna be fine baby just stay strong I'll get you to the hospital" the blonde move to pick her up but Rachel stopped he

"N-n-no it's its no use I'm dying Quinn" and the blonde sobs shaking her head violently "the baby" she repeats "it's its yours"

"Wh-what?" Quinn asks this couldn't be Rachel told her it wasn't hers it was Jesse's then again the brunette never actually told her it was Jesse's "Jesse?" She question not quiet being able to understand what was going on

Rachel laughs not funny hahah laugh but kind of like a painful mix with humour kind of laugh "I never slept with Jesse" she said before sighing "what a way to die huh"

"Don't say that your not gonna die I won't let you" Quinn says as the girl begins to drift off in her arms "Rachel! Stay with me please don't don't leave me I love you I love you both" she said shaking the girl

Rachel smiles a genuine smile at the girl who's always had her heart no matter what "I love you too, both of us love you" those are the words that Quinn yarn to hear since the whole break up but this is not how she wanted to hear "I love you so much" Rachel rasps before bringing Quinn's lips to hers

The blonde kissed back putting in everything into the kiss, the love she felt for Rachel and their unborn baby, the desperation she felt for Rachel to stay strong and not give up. She was so into the kiss that she didn't realise the brunette was longer kissing her back but after realising it though she pulled away, looked down at Rachel only to find the brunette with closed eyes

"Rachel?" She whispers shakily "Rachel please wake up, Rach?" But nothing the brunette lay cold her cold eyes closed and unmoving "no no Rachel no you can't leave me Rach please wake" she yelled shaking the girl not even hearing the siren from afar "Rachel!" She sobbed so loud that it drowned out the siren from the distance

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Unfaithful**

**A/N: So a lot of you said Rachel getting shot like that wasn't realistic, well I wouldn't believe it either if I didn't know what was gonna happen next so let's see why that scene was realistic shall we ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

"Rachel" Quinn cries her sobs muffled by Rachel's skin as she had her face buried deep within the girl's neck as she held her closer to her body "please wake up baby please, please" she begged while rocking both she and Rachel back and forth.

All the sudden the brunette exhaled a deep breath as her eyes flashed open. Quinn, who was lost deep in her sadness shot up with Rachel still in her arms "Rachel!" She happily exclaims as the girl's brown eyes connected with her hazel ones.

Quinn stared deep into Rachel's brown eyes that held so much pain just a few minutes ago only this time it looked like Rachel's normal brown eyes.  
>"I love you Quinn" she said with a hint of something not pain but something that Quinn couldn't place a finger on. "Please don't leave me, I can't do this by myself" she said, which made Quinn confused.<p>

"You won't Rachel, I'm here and I'll never leave you ever" she promised holding onto the girl's warm hand "I love you too"

"Open your eyes Quinn."

"What?"

"Open your eyes" Rachel says again and just as Quinn went to ask 'what' again the brunette suddenly wasn't in her arms.

"Rachel?" Quinn yells as she looked around herself only to see she's standing in the middle of the room with darkness surrounding her. "Rachel?" She wonders as she turned around looking to every direction possible but all she was met with was darkness.

"What the-" just then a bright light flashed out of nowhere as a honk went off, the blonde stares in horror at the big truck coming toward her. Knowing she won't have time to move, she placed her hands in front of her in a way of trying to protect herself somehow.

When she reopened her eyes she was met with brightness which she winced at, shut her eyes then reopened them again. Looking around the room, she saw nothing, it was plain and bright! The brightest thing she has ever seen then she heard a voice. It sounded like a baby was crying.

Turning to the sound she was met with an ever brighter light 'well if I'm dead then I guess I should follow the light?' She wonders as she followed the direction of the crying baby where the brighter light was coming from and disappeared within.

The next time Quinn opened her eyes she realised she was in a room, this room was different it wasn't dark nor bright well it was bright from the sunlight reflecting through the open curtains. The blonde surveyed the room around her, flowers occupied a small table in a corner with get well cards, the room was painted pale yellow not to bright and Quinn realised she was in a hospital room, but why?

She tried to sit up and found out that was a bad idea when her body screamed in pain, she tried lifting her arm up but she found she couldn't cause it was connected with wires so she tried to move her other arm only to feel something heavy resting on it.

Looking down she was met with brunette hair and she smiled she'll know this brunette anywhere "Rachel" she whispered but her voice hurts and sounded so horsy. Slowing moving her hand under Rachel's face she moved the brunette away from her angelic face and smiles even bigger at the peaceful face she was met with, not even caring how the brunette was here when she was dying in her arms a few minutes ago then she vanished in thin air.

Quinn took a really good look at Rachel and noticed the difference between this Rachel and the Rachel that she held in her arms a few hours ago. This Rachel looked a bit older than the other Rachel but nevertheless she was still breathtakingly beautiful "Rachel?" She whispers a bit louder than before but her voice still sounded horsy and hurt like hell.

Rachel heard her name being called from a far, first she thought she was dreaming until the voice got louder and called again for the third time "Quinn?" She wonders as she lifted her head from the hospital bed and looked toward the unconscious blonde who was now conscious and smiled her Rachel Berry megawatt smile.

"Omg Quinn your awake!" The brunette exclaims happily and forgot about the girl's injury as she leaps onto her with the most breathtaking kiss Quinn has ever gotten "I'm so happy your awake baby, I miss you!" She planted kisses all over the blonde's face.

"Wa-water" as much as she was loving the shower of kisses, she was really thirsty and she needed a drink.

"Oh god, I'm sorry baby" the brunette leaps off of Quinn and retrieves the water jar that was there and a glass before pouring a glass for Quinn then helping the blonde sip from it. When she was done Rachel put the jar and glass back on its previous place "I gotta get the doctor, be right back" and before Quinn could protest she was gone out the room.

Quinn sighs as she felt her senses started coming back to her "what is going on? Where am I?" She wonders as she looked around again trying to at least find a clue that could help jog her memory then the door opened and Rachel stepped back in with a doctor and a nurse.

The doctor and nurse moved toward Quinn as the doctor started checking her progress and the nurse went around checking her vitals and Rachel stood by her head bed holding onto her hand. After what felt like hours but in real life it was only a few minutes later the doctor finally stopped poking her with needles.

"Well, everything looks fine and I would say Miss Fabray that you made an incredible recovery" the gray haired man said putting his glasses on top his head.

"Are you positively sure that everything is fine, I mean she was out for months" Rachel said as the blond looked between the brunette and the doctor.

"Mrs Fabray, please I'm the doctor here ok? Be thankful your wife had a lucky escape. Now if you'll excuse I have to attend to other patients" and he trailed out the room with the nurse behind him.

Rachel sighs rolling her eyes at the doctor before turning to face the blond "what's wrong sweetie?" She asks at the look on the blonde's face.

"I-I don't get it, I mean how did I get here?" Quinn questions looking around the room she was in.

"You were in accident baby, what exactly do you remember?" Rachel asks as she took a sit next to Quinn on the bed.

"I err you, I held you in my arms you were dying, y-you got shot" the blonde says feeling fresh tears at the image of a dying Rachel.

"Baby look at me" Rachel says tilting the blonde's face up to meet her eyes "I'm very much in one piece and alive" she smiles gently as Quinn let a few tears down.

"I'm glad you're ok Rachel, I'm so sorry for everything I never meant to hurt you" she sobs.

"Hurt me? Quinn what are you talking about?" Rachel questions confused to the blonde's words "Sweetie, what's wrong?" She asks again, genuinely concerned.

"I-" but the blonde didn't get to finish her sentence as the door to her hospital room burst open and the two looked toward the door.

"What's up midget, Q your awake!"

"Santana?" The blonde exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Err yeah, what? You look like you seen a ghost!" The brunette chuckles as she took the seat that Rachel was previously occupying.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" The blonde seethes, her mistress was not supposed to be here, in the same room as Rachel, omg Rachel. She looked toward the brunette but the furious look she was excepting to see wasn't there, instead the brunette looked annoyed with a hint of playfulness.

"The same reason I been coming here for the past six months for, to visit your ass and if you don't want my company then fine I'll leave!"

"Santana get back here, she's been in coma and she's yet to grasp what's going on" Rachel says to the annoyed Latina.

"Wait what? How do you mean six months? It can't be I mean, huh?" The blonde stumbles confused.

"Baby what year is this?" Rachel questions as she and Santana shared a look.

"2015" she replies and the two brunettes shared the same look as before. "What?" She asks, afraid of the answer.

"Q, I hate to burst your bubble but it's 2030" Santana replies as she paid close attention to the blonde's reaction.

"What?" Whispers Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Sorry I haven't been able to update or anything we've moved house so yeah everything was all over the place, I had no Internet nothing :( but its all good now. Hope you enjoyed this until next time.**

**"Never Regret Something That Has Ever Made You Smile" My beta reader wrote that, yup I finally got a beta isn't thats great? I think it is :)**


	15. Chapter 15

****Unfaithful****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

"Damn Quinn, I know you got knocked out for six months but" the Latina said shaking her head.

"What does she mean by six months? This doesn't make sense at all." The blonde said before taking a good look around the room she was currently in.

"Sweetie, what doesn't make sense? What's going on?" Rachel asks gently, sitting beside the blonde.

"This, everything, you, me and her!" she exclaims pointing at Santana who grinned back at her. "Th-this must be some sort of dream that I'm in and I'm gonna wake up anytime- wait a minute, what if this isn't a dream? What if I got hit by that truck? But then it doesn't explain how you disappeared in thin air" the blonde was mumbling all the possible things that might have resulted in her being here.

"What are you talking about, Quinn?" Rachel says, trying to pull the girl away from her thoughts.

"I think she's gone nuts" Santana pips in as Rachel glares at her. Rolling her eyes, she stood up from her sit and approaches the two on the bed then she pinched Quinn.

"Ouch! What the fuck was that for?" The blonde yelped.

"Yup you're not dreaming" she said before sitting back in her place.

"Are you positively sure this is 2030 and not 2015?" Quinn questions to which both Rachel and Santana nodded at "but-" just as she was about to say something, the door to her hospital room opened "Brittany!" The blonde exclaimed, scaring the other blonde in the process.

"Q, you're awake, yay. We all missed you" she said with a beaming smile.

"Hey babe" Santana greets before kissing the said blonde.

"Babe?" Quinn asks confused more now then ever "what the heck is going on!" She yelled in frustration, nothing was making sense since she woke up, nothing.

"Quinnie, sweetie, calm down, you need to relax you just came out of a coma baby, easy" Rachel sooths, running her hand through blonde strands.

"I-" the blonde started but she found herself drowsy, her eyes felt to heavy to keep them up, and people's voices around her were starting to sound a far slowing falling asleep "maybe this will make sense once I wake up" and with that last thought, the blonde drifted off to sleep.

**/**

"It must have been because the accident, a lot of people tend to have amnesia due to a head injury but it doesn't look anything too serious I can assure."

Quinn can make out people moving and voices around her but they all seemed to blurry to her.

"So you're telling me she's forgotten everything of her real life?" That's Rachel's voice she can detect it anywhere.

"Well, it's temporary, so that's a plus" the doctor chuckles before clearing his throat "Anyway, it's nothing to worry about. Now I have other patients to attend to, have a good day Mrs. Fabray" and with that the doctor walked away.

Sighing, the brunette sat back down in her seat and stroked her wife's cheek "I'm so glad you're awake" she whispers before gently kissing her on the lips "I love you".

"I love you too" Rachel smiles as she found Quinn's hazel eyes staring at her. "I'm sorry I freaked you out earlier" the blonde says, her voice horsy.

Rachel chuckles, "its ok baby, I'm just glad you came back to me. I couldn't do it without you" she said almost in tears.

The blonde reaches up her hand and wiped the tears that were starting to fall away. "Don't, I hate it when you cry" she says while cupping Rachel's cheek.

The brunette leaned toward the touch that she's been yearning for months.

"Yo Q, I heard you woke up" and just like that the moment was broken as Puck walked in "S'up bro" the mohawk boy, or man, said as he pulled a chair next to the bed.

"Puck" Quinn says shortly, annoyed at him for interrupting hers and Rachel's moment "at least something is still the same" she mumbles as Puck grins at her.

"Ah I see your awake then, finally, you got some explaining to do missy" Santana said as we came into the room and pushed Puck out of his seat and sat down instead.

"Man!" He whines before pulling over another chair.

"After all these years, you two still act like you're 16" Rachel said, shaking her head at the two, who smiled at her.

"So Q, what was it that freaked you out, I mean, you were more confused than Finn, man" Puck said, as Quinn glares at him for comparing her with the man child.

"Baby what's wrong, what happened?" Rachel asks gently while running her fingers through her blonde hair.

"I- I don't know, I think I just had the craziest dream ever or I was living in an alternate universe" the blonde said quietly, confused still because nothing made sense. Was this the real world or was that the real world?

"Well what happened man, I'm impatient here" Santana scoffs.

"Santana" Rachel glares stern, the girl can be so insensitive at times, actually all the time.

"What happened Q, what did you see?" Puck asks more gently than Santana.

"Well I was there, you were there and you and-" but she got cut off by the fierce brunette.

"We get it, we were all there, just get on with it so I can go back home and get my mack-on with B, ok" she said as Rachel shook her head; typical Santana.

After realising her friend wasn't in the mood of her stalling, although she wasn't, she was just trying to wrap her head around all of this really; Quinn started telling them exactly what happened in the other world.

2 hours later, after the story telling was done, the room was in enveloped into silence, no one spoke or even dared to, they were all just trying to grasp what Quinn had told them.

"I knew it. I knew you had the hots for me, I'm sorry to tell you this Q but I'm married" Santana said pointing to her ring finger "and how dare you think that low of me, being your mistress and carrying your sperm, that's gross and insulting. I mean who would want to carry you infected kid? Well apart from the midget over there" the brunette rants.

"That was some fucked up dream!" Puck finally said after Santana's rant.

"But why did you cheat on me?" Rachel asks "I mean do you want to cheat on me?"

"What? No, no Rachel never I swear I love you" Quinn said panicking, this is not good.

"Well why did you dream or live in the world where you cheated and lied to me?" the brunette questions with raised brow.

Puck and Santana looked at each other and realised that Rachel wasn't joking, she was actually mad and really this was not their business so without a goodbye they both run out the room cause an angry Rachel was not one to mess with.

"I-I don't know, I-I mean" the blonde stutters as the brunette's brow raised even higher, oh god please help her and its as if heaven above heard her prayers because there was a knock before the door pushed open.

"Oh god Quinnie" Judy Fabray said with tears in her eyes at seeing her baby finally awake.

"Mum" the injured blonde smiled as the most important woman in her life hugged her closer and tighter to her.

"I missed you so much baby" Judy sniffles as she pulled away.

"I missed you too mummy" even as a grown woman she still calls her mum, mummy, sue her, she's mummy's girl and she don't care.

Judy smiles at her daughter before kissing her cheek "oh don't you two just stand there, get over here" Judy said making Quinn confused.

Her confusion increases as two faces got in her vision; two brown eyes like Rachel's and a set of hazels like her own stared at her.

"Do you know who we are?" The one with brunette hair and hazel eyes asks.

Although Quinn had no idea who she was she knew she was captured by this girl, something deep inside her loved/cared for this girl but she had no idea who she was.

"Mum?" and that did it. She's a mother in this world, to these two beautiful girls? Ok this is way too overwhelming. She needed to rest, her head was swimming with loads of things at once and it hurts, it hurts really, really bad.

"I-" and before she can finish her sentence, she was falling back against her bed but not before hearing four different voices call her.

"Mum!"

"Quinn."

But she was out already; she needed to rest after all this.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**I don't know why, but I don't want to finish with this story so sorry if I'm dragging it out LOL.**

**My beta's quote: "Never Regret Something That Has Ever Made You Smile"**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Unfaithful**

**Merry belated Christmas guys, here's the next update. Hope you like it :)**

**Chapter 16**

"Ah at last, she has woken up...again" Quinn's eyes flutter open as she looked around the room and toward the voice, finding it belonged to Santana.

"Where's Rachel?" The blonde asks, her voice a little croaky.

"Your hobbit is at the cafeteria with your sperm's getting something to eat" the Latina said as she moved from the couch to sit on the chair that Rachel has occupied for the past six months.

"Ok" was all the blonde said before going back to looking around.

It was now dark outside so Quinn guessed its night already but she couldn't tell what time it was exactly.

The two best friends, well what Quinn was told that she's best friend with Santana, which was weird to her considering the dream she had or the alternative universe she was living, they are; sat in an awkward silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

Santana took a glance toward her blonde friend and thanked god that Quinn had woken up. The brunette has been so distressed since her best friend's accident. She has acted like a second parent to the girls because Rachel wasn't even in a place to do so.

Someone who doesn't know Santana would say the Latina didn't care, that's not true. Santana cared...she cared since the day she met Quinn at the principle's office in 1st grade.

They've known each other since they were seven. They're friendship was odd but it worked for them. They weren't touchy feely but they do have they're moments.

"How are you feeling?" The Latina finally asks, breaking the awkward silence that they were in.

Quinn, taken by surprise at the brunette's carrying voice, stutters her reply "f-fine".

Rolling her eyes at the girl, Santana leaned back on her chair. "Alright so since you don't remember anything, you can ask me anything you want." Quinn went to say something but was cut off, "only which concerns me and you, the rest your wife will tell you that" she adds and Quinn sighs in defeat, but chose to listen to Santana.

"Okay, since its 2030, how old am I?" Quinn asks to which Santana rolled her eyes at.

"What the accident made you dumb, too?" She sarcastically stated and Quinn glared at her. "35" she simply answers and Quinn took a moment to calculate in her brain.

"Umm, how did we become friends?" Santana smiles at the girl's question, never one to get tired of telling of their first account.

"Well I just got sent to the principal's office for punching Finn." Quinn laughed, she punched Finn, why? "He was being a jerk and picking on Brittany and no one and I mean no one hurts my B. Anyway, I was sitting there waiting to go in when you came with the teacher all covered in mud. Apparently you were playing at the monkey bars and slipped and fell so they had to call Judy to come and collect you. When the teacher left, you introduced yourself to me. At first I didn't want to accept your hand but then I shook your hand and from there, we've been friends." The brunette smiles widely at the end of her story, "oh and we met Puck there as well" she adds afterward.

"What did he do?" Quinn asks trying to hide her smile from the story.

"He was showing girls his dick." Santana said as the two friends burst into laughter.

"What?" Quinn asks still laughing loudly.

"That's Puck for you." Santana said while the still laughing.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." The two laughing girls turned to toward the voice and Quinn smiles at Rachel.

"Nah, its ok hobbit, we done here and it's pretty late so I should get going." The Latina said standing up and giving Rachel the chair. "Well, I'll stop by tomorrow after work." She said as Quinn gave her a smile.

She still couldn't believe she and Santana were friends, after living in that other world she had trouble grasping that this is reality but she liked it better then the other world much, much better.

"Bye Santana and thanks again, for everything." Rachel said as she gave the girl a hug.

Santana despite her tough stance hugged the brunette back. "Anytime Rach" and Rachel smiled because now she knew Santana was being serious and sincere.

Quinn smiled at the scene in front of her and still couldn't believe that it was happening. "Bye hobbit, Q." With that the Latina woman left the two lovers alone.

Rachel took the seat that Santana occupied a few minutes ago and smiled at her wife. "How are you feeling?" she questions with a gentle smile.

"A little tired" the blonde replies still amazed at everything.

Rachel chuckles a bit before holding onto Quinn's hand. "With the way you've been passing out I would think that you wouldn't be able to sleep." She said as Quinn blushes.

"Where's umm...the girls?"

"Oh, Judy took them home. They have school tomorrow but they'll be back after school but hopefully you'll be discharged by then."

"Oh ok" Quinn said before being deep in thought.

"Baby what's wrong?" Rachel asks seeing the look in Quinn's face.

"Can- can you tell me?" She said blushing at the question but Rachel smiled knowing exactly what Quinn was asking.

"Of course, what do you wanna know?" She asks as she took a seat on Quinn's bed.

"Well first come here" the blonde beacons and Rachel crawled toward her wife before settling herself in her arms.

"I miss this" Rachel breathes happily. She missed being in Quinn's arms and she was happy to finally have that back.

"Me too" the blonde breathes back as she kissed the top of Rachel's head. "Ok, now proceed" she playfully said as the two chuckled.

"Umm well, we started dating in the middle of sophomore when you, Santana and Puck joined glee club thanks to Brittany. Before that, I was just trying so hard to get Finn's attention, going at him like a little lost puppy until one of Puck's usually pointless parties where we finally talked and got to know each other better and became friends; eventually more." The brunette said, smiling happily at the memories that greeted her.

"We had Beth, the blonde one" Rachel elaborates "at the end of our senior year. We moved to New York, you took a night shift job while I worked in the day so that way we each could make money, spend time with Beth and go to school and of course we had Puck to help us. He usually took Beth to his job which was a bartender."

"We let Puck took our baby to a bar?" Quinn asks shocked.

Rachel chuckles at her wife's outburst. "Oh trust me baby, we were desperate." She said making Quinn's heart skip a beat when she called her 'baby'.

"I'll say, if the Rachel Berry is leaving Puck responsible for her kid." Quinn said, still chuckling.

"Oh shush" Rachel said as she playfully hits Quinn on the chest, earning her a fake yelp of pain from the blonde. "Anyway, we had Harmony two years after when we settled down a bit but we still struggled, after that, life was fine. You felt it was a good idea to come back to Lima so we can raise the girls where we both were raised and close to family and friends. We got married and lived happily ever after" she joked "well we try with raising two teenagers isn't easy but we mange" she smiled afterward at the thought of her little family.

"I'm glad." Quinn sighed constantly as the heartbeat monitor beeped in the silence that fell between the two, not an uncomfortable silence.

"You still haven't answered my earlier question" Rachel says suddenly in the silence, she shifted a bit so she was now staring at Quinn straight in the eyes. "Why would you dream of cheating and lying to me?"

The blonde immediately paled as if her pale complexion wasn't enough already. "I- erm I umm" she stutters and Rachel raised a perfect eyebrow at her, enjoying this a little bit too much.

"Well I umm, erm" finally clearing her throat the blonde spoke. "I would never ever think of neither cheating nor lying to you. I love you so much and if this dream was any indication that I never want to lose you, then I don't know what it is. I think that dream was sort of way of showing me what life would of been if I had lived it differently and I am so glad that world wasn't the real one but this is. There's no one I wanna fall asleep and wake up beside to then you, I love you so much that words can't even express how much, this" Quinn said as she lifted hers and Quinn's left hands showing off their wedding bands, she smiled happily when she saw Rachel's.

"Was a promise that I made to you, our family, friends and god that I will love and cherish you and every moment that I spend with you until death do us apart even then you'll still be the only girl, woman in my heart. Rachel Barbra Berry-Fabray you'll always have my heart" at the end of her speech Rachel was a blubbering mess.

She latched herself onto Quinn, kissing every part of the blonde possible even forgetting about her injuries.

"I love you, I love you so, so much" she declares as she keeps peppering kisses around Quinn.

"I wouldn't mind having sex right here and now" Quinn announced with a chuckle and Rachel realised exactly where they were and stopped. "I love you too" Quinn responds after Rachel got her breathing back to normal and the brunette leaned down and pecked her lips lightly then smiled when she pulled away.

"Let's sleep" sliding back down where she previously was, Rachel rested her head back on Quinn's chest and listened to her wife's heartbeat. The same heartbeat she feared she wouldn't be able to listen to anymore.

"Night baby" Quinn whispers in the darkness just as Rachel's eyes were beginning to drop shut.

"Night Quinnie" Rachel's mumbles sleepily and before long her eyelids dropped shut; slipping into dream land with Quinn following.

**/**

When Quinn opened her eyes she realised two things. It was morning and she felt cold. The warm body that had slept next to her wasn't there anymore.

Looking around the room to try and see if she can locate her wife, she was greeted by a blonde haired woman instead and Quinn instantly smiled.

"Mum?" She asks in a croaky voice.

Upon hearing her name being called, Judy Fabray looked up toward the source to find her baby's green eyes staring at her. She smiled happily and walked toward the bed before pulling the blonde into a hug.

"Oh Quinnie, I've missed you so much" the older blonde said trying hard to not shed a tear but it was proving to be difficult. Her baby has been in coma for the past six months and yesterday when she was here, Quinn had barely spoke to her before passing out "I'm so happy your okay baby."

The two blondes pulled away before the mother pulled back her daughter's now long hair out of her eyes. She just knows that Quinn will cut it as soon as she's let out the hospital.

When she was younger, Russell used to cut it all so people would think Quinn was a boy rather than a girl and constantly called her Quinton and insisted of Quinn to dress like a boy than a girl...that monster, her baby was girl inside and out.

Judy smiled at the girl as Quinn smiled back "I love you so much baby" Judy said just feeling the need to let Quinn know it.

"I love you too Ma" the younger blonde replies as Judy kisses her cheek.

Just then the door to Quinn's hospital room opened slightly an in walked a short red haired nurse "I'm here to check your vitals and help give you a bath" the red haired smiled mischievously which made Quinn shiver and not in the good way.

"Oh that won't be necessary, you can just check on her and leave the bathing to me" Judy cut in to her daughter's delight and the nurse's disappointment.

"Are you sure?" Questions the short nurse and Judy remembered Rachel's words exactly before leaving, it had been they're compromise; Rachel will go back go get a proper shower, food and sleep as long as Judy kept the nurse away from Quinn.

Rachel's words "Do not let that crazed ass red haired nurse give my wife a bath or even touch her in anyway inappropriate" and Judy had promised to do so as she kicked Rachel out of the door.

"Yup I'm positive" she flashed her a smile as the nurse grumbled about checking on Quinn's vitals to make sure everything was fine.

After she was done, she smiled flirtatiously at the blonde on her way out and Quinn felt like she just vomited in her mouth.

"What was that about?" Quinn questions as the door shut behind the nurse. It was good that the blonde had her own private room.

"Oh you don't wanna know" Judy said chuckling with a shake of her head as she went about to preparing her daughter for that bath.

**/**

"Omg, Puck he's so cute!" Quinn squealed at the small baby boy who was placed in her arms. "He looks just like you." She said as she took in the resemblance of the two. He surely was beautiful.

"Aww thanks Q" Puck said with a sincere smile.

When Puck had called in and told Quinn he was bringing a visitor she thought he had meant a girl maybe he was engaged or married but no, Quinn was surprised when Puck walked in with a small baby car seat in his hand.

She was even more shocked as picked out a small sleeping baby from said chair. Puck was a dad? Wow.

"You're doing good Puckerman" she smiled at her old friend who had told her the story of his baby mama. The girl had fled as soon as Michael was born, when Puck came to visit the girl he was shocked to discover she left with her family, leaving the baby alone.

They had plans but looked like the girl didn't want it anymore nor she was ready so Puck and Quinn had sat all night after the baby came home to find a name and both were satisfied with Michael, the name of their imaginary friend while growing up.

Quinn really wished she remembers her current life because it sucked having to being reminded of what she's supposed to know. She still yet to be told how she got here in the first place but she figured sooner or later she'll find out.

As the two adults sat there engaged in a small conversation with Quinn bouncing Michael in her lap, she would stay propped up on her hospital bed.

"So precious" she whispers as she kisses his chubby cheek and Michael squeals recognizing who Quinn was and Quinn's heart soured at the sound. He was really precious and this girl who had abandoned him had missed out on a great kid.

**/**

"Mum?" Quinn heard in her sleeping state, she heard the voice so familiar yet so strange but she kept her eyes shut "Mum!" The voice yelled again and this time Quinn's eyes opened wide.

She took a look around the place to verify if she was dreaming only to find that she was still in the same room as she was since she woke up and smiled. She wasn't back in that world again, realizing someone woke her up, the blonde looked toward the direction and found two teenager girls staring back her.

"Hi" she said knowing full well who they were and before she knew what was happening the youngest of the two, the brunette, threw herself onto her, clutching hard and Quinn hugged her back.

"I missed you, I thought you weren't gonna wake up but I knew you would. I even felt you move your finger once and I just knew you'd wake" the girl rants and Quinn realized she had taken up on Rachel's rambling genes and smiled.

"I'm okay baby" she said even though it felt weird but good at the same time, she was a mother to these two teenagers, two beautiful teenagers...wow.

"I love you mum" Harmony says as she laid her whole body on Quinn.

"I love you too baby, so much" moving brunette hair out of her daughter's face she kissed her cheek which she strangely had hers instead of Rachel's color.

Quinn looked up at the direction of her oldest to find her just awkwardly standing there. "What about you champ, wanna come and give your old Ma a hug?" She joked with a smile.

Beth just looked back at Quinn before shaking her head negatively. "No, I'm ok here, thanks" she deadpanned as Quinn gave her a questioning look which the younger blonde avoided. "Umm, I'm going to go get Mum." With that said, the oldest Fabray kid walked out the room leaving her mum and sister alone.

"What was that about?" Quinn questions hoping to get some answers from her youngest but the girl just shrugged and snuggled even more into Quinn. The blonde smiled after realizing Harmony was such a mama's girl before kissing her little girl's head.

She really needed her memory back, she wanted to remember everything about this little angel in her arms.

**/**

As soon as Beth got outside of Quinn's hospital room she burst out into tears. She was trying so hard not to cry in there but it was just to much that she had get out.

She'll hate her, once she regains her memories back and remembers exactly what Beth did, Quinn will hate her; she knows it and she can't stand the thought of it.

"Baby?" Looking up, Beth came face to face with her mum and she latched herself onto Rachel and cried, despite being taller than her mum, Rachel was able to steady her. "What's wrong?" The brunette asked to figure out what might have made the tough blonde break like this.

"She hates me" Beth kept repeating over an over and Rachel was confused.

"Hates you? Who? Who hates you?" Questions the confused mother, as she put her baby girl to arms length to stare into her eyes; so identical to her wife's.

"Ma, she hates me" and then she broke down again as Rachel pulled the distraught blonde into her arms, trying to calm her down.

**TBC...**

**And omg I'm crying because we're almost at the end and I don't wanna it to end but I know it has to...OMG -crying-**

**"Never Regret Something That Has Ever Made You Smile"**


	17. Chapter 17

**Unfaithful**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

* * *

><p>"Here you go sweetie" Rachel says as she hands her oldest child a water in the plastic hospital cups before sitting down next to Beth on the waiting room's uncomfortable chairs.<p>

Rachel watches as her daughter chugs the whole thing in before pulling the plastic cup away from her lips. "Are your ok baby?" Rachel asks, stroking her daughter's slightly pinkish blonde hair.

The first time the girl had come home with pink hair Rachel was more than shocked. She didn't know what was happening to her sweet innocent baby girl but Quinn convinced her to let her be as she was going through that stage in teen life where you rebel against everything and that soon Beth would come to her senses; Which she has, but not on a lot of things but baby steps and they'll get there.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?" The brunette tries again gently. She watched as her daughter gave internal battle with herself before she opened her mouth.

"I'm just afraid that Ma will hate me cause it's my fault-" as soon as she started she was quickly cut off by her mother.

"Now listen to me Elizabeth Barbara Fabray, what happened was not your fault."

"But-"

"But nothing, it wasn't and I don't want you blaming yourself. And your mum doesn't and will not hate you. Ever" Rachel says emphasizing on 'ever' "You understand me?" She adds as the younger girl nods.

"Yes ma'am" Beth says in a small voice as if she was five and got scolded at for being naughty.

"Good now come on, let's back in there and try to have fun as a family" Rachel says extending out her hand toward the blonde girl who gracefully takes it as the mother and daughter walked where the rest of their family was.

"Knock-knock" Rachel says as she and Beth walked back into Quinn's room, drawing the other two Fabray's attention to them.

Quinn looked toward the door and smiled at the sight of her wife and daughter. "Hey" she happily said as Rachel walked closer to the bed and Beth remained standing near the door "Everything ok?" Quinn questions, throwing a glance back to her oldest as her youngest was tucked deeper into her chest.

Rachel looked behind her where Quinn's eyes went, then back to the blonde on the bed "Mmhmm, everything is fine and looks like Harm is comfortable" Rachel says, amused as Quinn smiles.

"Yes mama, I am" the youngest Fabray says making her parents chuckle at her.

"Which is why I'm apologising for removing you from your comfy spot but I need your help for a minutes" Rachel says as the two brunettes stared at each other, communicating with their eyes and Harmony instantly knew what her mama wanted her for.

"Okay, I'll be right back mum. Promise you won't go anywhere" she said with sadness in her eyes and Quinn's heart hurts realising how much Harmony must have missed her while in coma.

"Promise baby, I'll be right here when you get back" Quinn smiles at her as Harmony hugs her mum close. Quinn returns the hug before parting and the two brunettes walked out of the room.

On the way out, Rachel gave Beth a nudge to talk to Quinn before leaving with Harmony; leaving the two blondes alone.

"So..." Quinn trails off, waiting for her daughter to make a move or at least say something. "You know I'm beginning to think your not much of a talker, must of taken that from me" Quinn joked with a chuckle but Beth rolled her eyes good naturally. 'Just like Rachel' Quinn thought, "Ok so no talking, cool" she mumbles before picking up the TV remote and turning it on.

Beth sighed, fighting herself about if she should move close and sit next to Quinn or not as the mother watched in the corners of her eyes. Eventually, the younger blonde moved her feet toward the bed and sat down on the chair next to the bed.

Quinn tilted her head in amusement "See, that wasn't hard, was it?" She teased and Beth went to roll her eyes again "nah huh, don't roll your eyes at me young lady" she said and Beth faked a smile "so, s'up?"

"Ma, you're not cool, stop trying" Beth said with an unamused expression.

"What? I'm pretty dope!" Quinn continued with the gangsta talk.

"Oh god, please stop!" the younger blonde groans.

"What? You don't like the way I talk homie?" Quinn joked with a smile.

"Mum!" Beth exclaimed with a laugh to which Quinn laughed along, satisfied to have eased her daughter from her earlier behave.

"Fine I'll stop, jeez!" She then stuck out her tongue at her, which Beth shook her head at. She missed her mum so much and she was glad she was awake again.

"Thank you" Beth said with a smile still tucked on her beautiful face, Rachel's smile. She might look like Quinn but she sure got some of Rachel's personality.

"So..." Quinn trails off again after a few moments of silence between the two.

"Oh my god mum, stop being so awkward." exclaimed Beth.

"What? You won't talk so I'm trying to start up the conversation here. Is it awkward though?" Quinn asks even though she knew the answer.

"Yes, God." Beth exclaimed, but Quinn just smiles. Ok, so she got Quinn's short tempered attitude.

Quinn became concerned as the smile on her daughter's face disappeared all of the sudden. "What's wrong baby?" she asks, worriedly as she shut off the TV. All it was doing was making unnecessary noises in the background.

"I-" she started but paused "I'm so sorry" and tears started rolling down her beautiful complexion, another thing her kids seems to take from Rachel; her beautiful tan complexion which she was thankful for. Not that she hated hers; she just loved Rachel's skin tone.

"Why are you sorry, what's wrong baby?" asked Quinn, concerned. She did her best to scoot toward Beth and place a loving hand on daughter's face lifting her head up so she was staring deep into her hazel-green eyes. "Why are you sorry Beth?" she calmly asks.

"Because it's all my fault!" The blonde just managed to let out between hiccups and short breaths.

"Your fault, what was your fault?" Quinn questions, confused out of her mind.

"The accident; It's my fault!" She exclaimed, angrily yanking herself away from Quinn's loving arm.

'The accident? The reason I'm in here? Her fault, how?' All these questions were running through Quinn's head and let me tell you, it was starting to give her a headache. She shut her eyes tightly and took a few deep breaths. When she opened them, it was as if someone was just playing her whole life before her eyes.

**...And the accident.**

**-Six months ago-**

"And cut!" The director yelled after the song ended and Rachel flashed her dazzling smile toward him. "Great job Rach, everybody take 10" he announced as everyone went about on their break.

One Rachel Fabray smiles happily as she hurried toward her dressing room, throwing hellos to the people that greeted her on her way. She didn't have time to stop and talk; she wanted to hurry and call her wife and ask how things were going.

It's been about a month since Rachel has been back in New York for the new production and she has missed Quinn and the girls so much, even though they Skype everyday and talk on the phone, it's just not enough. She needed her family.

As soon as she got inside her dressing room, Rachel locks the door behind her, pulls out her cellphone and turns it on. She watched as the device came to life and went to speed dial Quinn but a call came through straight away. Rachel frowned because she wanted to hear her wife's angelic voice first but she picks up anyway.

"Hello, Rachel Fabray speaking" she answered as the voice on the other side came through.

"Hello Mrs Fabray, I'm the principal of McKinley High. I just wanted to inform you that your daughter has been fighting and I suggest you come get her and speak to me as well. This behaviour simply cannot keep continuing" the man on the other side rants angrily, obviously tired of the same topic.

Of course, everywhere Beth goes, trouble goes._ Darn those Fabray genes_ "I'm so sorry sir but I'm out of town but I'll call my wife to come collect her" Rachel said apologetically cause she knows how her oldest is.

"Yes, you do that" and then the call was done with and Rachel sighs before speed dialing Quinn.

"Hey beautiful, I was beginning to wonder when you'd call" Quinn's happy voice came through the receiver and Rachel smiled at the gentle voice. Quinn's voice always relaxes her "Baby?" She heard before snapping out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry sweetie, it just I received a call from McKinley's principal-" but Rachel didn't even finish.

"What did she do this time?" Quinn asks obviously tired of her oldest child's behaviour as well. Just last week she got a detention and now what?

"She got into a fight, I don't know he just didn't sound happy and demanded we collect her but not without speaking to us first" Rachel explained as she heard Quinn tell someone something in the background.

It's wasn't easy raising two teen girls. Well Harmony was easy to handle, the problem was Beth. She rebelled against everything she and Quinn said and no grounding will keep her ass from getting in trouble. It was so much easier when she was little; she'll just get a little spank from Quinn and behave but now? She can't be tamed, it doesn't help that she's 16 now.

"Alright I'm going to get here, I'll get off early and have a talk with her" Quinn said sounding frustrated.

"No, I don't want you talking to her while you're like this" Rachel said knowing all too well that two short tempered people talking never ends well, especially when she's not there.

"Well what else am I supposed to do Rachel? Just let her get away with getting into trouble? I was not raised like that!" Quinn said her frustration getting the better of her.

"I know baby but you know how she is. It's just better we talk to her together and-"

"When are we going to do that? You're not here; remember?" Quinn says angrily but regretting it as soon as she said it "Rach-"

"That's not fair" Rachel says in the smallest voice as she sat leaning against the desk that was in her trailer. "We both talked and agreed to this" she said feeling herself near to tears. This is not how she wanted today to go.

"I know baby, I'm sorry I'm just, I just miss you. We all do" Quinn says much calmer now.

"I miss you guys, too" Rachel responded before going quiet. "Just go pick her up and don't do anything. I gotta go" and before Quinn can say anything, the call ended.

The brunette took a deep breath trying to calm her emotions. As soon as this production was done, she was going back home to her family because they needed her more than this whole fame life did. Maybe take a break away from the spotlight because it would kill her if she lost Quinn and her kids.

**/**

"Rach-" Quinn says as she heard the dial tone. Punching at the steering wheel angrily she started up the car engine and drove toward McKinley High.

**...**

Beth Fabray was sat outside the principal's office, all covered in what looked to be dirt as she picked on her black nail polish, while swinging her legs back and forth.

She knew she was in trouble the moment she threw that punch and it got worse when she heard a booming voice call her name and send her to the principal; even worse when they announced they were informing her parents.

Since the "walk all over" mum was out of town and she was left with the "means business" mum, Beth knew there was no way she was getting out this one. She just prayed to god she wasn't in a lot of trouble.

"Ahem" a voice clearing interrupted her thoughts so she glanced and swallow hard as she stares at her mum's icy hazel-green eyes. "You're in so much trouble" she spoke so quietly that it almost scared her as the principal came out and asked Quinn to follow him inside.

The difference between Quinn and Rachel was the tone of their voice. Quinn will shout the crap outta you when she's angry but Rachel will simply talk but that was even scarier than Quinn's shouts. What scared Beth more about Quinn were her punishments, they were brutal! She would prefer Rachel's talk than Quinn's punishments.

After a few moments of sitting there just waiting, the door finally opened and Quinn stepped out. She didn't look happy at all_ 'uh oh'_ thought the young blonde. "Lets go." her mum said before walking away from her. Beth knew to follow.

**/**

The two have been driving for a few minutes now and since then; neither of them has said a word. Beth kept glancing toward her mum in hopes of getting something out of her, but nothing.

"I'm sorry" she decided to just bite the bullet first.

"Sorry?" Quinn scoffs "Sorry for punching that kid? Or beating the shit outta of him?" Quinn asks her anger starting to return.

"He was being a jerk!" The youngest Fabray exclaimed.

"I don't care what he was being, you do not hit people! They could sue you!" Quinn said glancing at her then back at the road.

"My godmother is the best lawyer I know, I'm-"

"Don't; don't give me lip young lady. I'm being damn serious Elizabeth Barbara Fabray!" Quinn said '_here comes the yelling' _Beth thought. "You always get in trouble; it's always you Beth, why? Why can't you be more like-"

"More like what? Harmony? Go ahead mum just say it, 'why can't you be more like your sister' sweet, sweet Harmony with the best attendance, perfect record, perfect grades, the perfect friend, sweet innocent Harmony who never gets in trouble. Well I'm not Harmony and I will never be miss goody two shoes, I'm me and if you don't like it then tough. Send me off to live in orphanage if you don't fucking want me!" Beth screamed on top of her lungs _'darn those Berry lungs, could make you go deaf'_

"Watch your language young lady, you do not speak to me like that at all, do you understand me?" Quinn said not liking this at all, maybe Rachel was right about not talking to Beth by herself, nothing good comes of it.

"No! I will not fucking watch my mouth. I'll swear if I darn feel like it and you can't fucking stop me, you dip shit!" The younger blonde continues to yell and scream insults and Quinn's anger was just rising.

"Beth! I am warning you to stop it right this instant!" She yelled glancing one more time at the angry girl.

"Fuck you! And fuck Harmony, I fucking hate you, I wish you weren't my mum!" And those simple words were like a knife to Quinn's heart. Her own daughter hated her, she really hates her "mum I-" realising what she just said in the heat at the moment, Beth was both horrified and scared at the expression on Quinn's face. She looked so broken, like a little kid.

Quinn has always said she will be the best mum she can be. That she won't have to hear those words she used to spit at her own dad but now 'am I like my father?' She thought before looking toward Beth who kept saying her name "you hate me?" She whispers brokenly with tears in her eyes.

"Mum I-" but she didn't finish as she realised something, a truck speeding toward them "MUM WATCH OUT!" She screamed in horror and by the time Quinn looked up it was too late. The Mercedes came colliding with the speeding truck; since their vehicle was tiny, they were sent tumbling off of the road.

The black Mercedes rolled after 3 times before settling upside down. Nothing could be heard expect for the car alarm, which kept going let crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Now you know what happened to Quinn...**

**Next is the FINAL and LAST chapter, omfg...my emotions. I'll miss writing this story. Anyway until next time guys...love ya 3**

**"Never Regret Something That Has Ever Made You Smile**


	18. Chapter 18

**Unfaithful**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So guys I'm sorry for this late update (which really isn't a surprise but lol) but this was actually supposed to come out last week but I was sick, I could barely do anything. I had double vision and all and it wasn't pretty**

**Anyway this is it! The last chapter and I'm not really happy how it ended but I've never been good at saying goodbye's so -cries- I'll miss this story so so much but we all gotta move forward, everything comes to an end so yeah ... ENJOY :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

* * *

><p>"And if it wasn't for me getting in trouble then none of this would of happened, you wouldn't be laying here not remembering anything from your past life" Quinn was finally snapped back to reality and realised that her daughter was still speaking.<p>

'Damn, she also has Rachel's none stop talking ability' She thought as she watched the girls' mouth moving none stop "Beth" she called but the girl was still going "Beth!" She tried again but this time a bit louder.

The blonde, startled by her mum's voice, looked at her with a sheepish half smile at her rumbling. She is aware she rambles like her mama and sister when she's nervous and she hates it.

Quinn shakes her head an amused smile on her face. "Come here baby" she pats the space next to her as Beth slides in and Quinn hugs her close, she missed this.

"It wasn't your fault baby, none of it was and I don't want you blaming yourself for that. I have no idea why you punched that boy but I don't want it happening again, understood?"

"Wait!" Beth said pushing herself upright and looking at Quinn. "You remember?" She questions, a smile in place and Quinn nods

"All thanks to you. I love you sweetie and I only want what's best for you. I don't want you to be like Harmony, I want you to be your own person okay?" Quinn says.

"Yes ma'am and I love you too" Beth says reassuring her mum after her hurtful words before the accident.

Quinn accepts the hug from her daughter, kissing the top of her blonde hair "I know baby, I know" she breathed just glad to have her daughter in her arms.

**-2 days later-**

"Is a wheel chair really necessary?" Quinn questions as she was sat on said chair.

It was finally the day she gets discharged and to go home to her family. Hospitals suck, although she had her love ones visiting everyday it wasn't the same.

"Yes, it is necessary Quinn" Rachel replies now annoyed at the same question being asked repeatedly.

The doctor looked between the two before clearing his throat "Just remember Mrs. Fabray, you have physical therapy every Thursday" he said as Quinn frowns "and it's a mandatory appointment" he adds after seeing her reaction.

"Oh don't worry she'll come!" Rachel says as the doctor wrote a few prescriptions for Quinn and handed them to Rachel.

"Well that's all, we are done and you're finally free" the grey haired man announced "Stay out trouble Mrs. Fabray" the doctor grins before bidding farewell to both women and walking off.

"Ready to go home sweetie?" Rachel asks, looking down toward Quinn.

"Finally!" The blonde exclaims, getting off the wheelchair and taking a step toward the door.

"Ahem! Aren't you forgetting something?" Rachel questions with both hands on her hips, brow raised.

"Oh come on Rach!" The blonde groans but Rachel had a no nonsense look in her face so the blonde sighed before sitting back down and letting Rachel wheel her out.

**•••**

"Home sweet home baby" Rachel announced as she shut the front door of their house.

"Feels good to be back, hospitals are really depressing" she said before wheeling herself toward the living room and before long a chorus of 'surprise!' Was heard and Rachel smiles brightly following after Quinn.

When she walked in she saw their friends interacting with Quinn, welcoming her back home and Rachel couldn't have been happier.

**•••**

Quinn chuckles as she walked toward the ringing door, it was now 2 hours since she's been home and the surprise party was still going in full swing. She was in a middle of interacting with a few colleagues from work until the door bell rang so she walked; that's right walked instead of using her wheel chair.

She hasn't seen Rachel for almost an hour so she decided to use that for advantage to get out of the wheel chair and instead use a walking stick since she was limping a bit.

When she opened the door she was surprised to find who was standing on the other side.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you hear, you weren't invited" Quinn seethed through clenched teeth.

"Quinn, it's nice to see you too" Finn smiles that constipated smile as Quinn growls at the man child.

"I repeat what the fuck are you doing at my house?" Every word she pronounced was dripping of venom; she will never ever like Finn Hudson in her life.

"Oh right well I heard you lost your memory so your probably not aware that Rach and I have a date. That's ok, I'll just go in myself" he grins as he moved to go inside.

A pale hand reached out and grabbed at his large arm and yanked him back and he came face to face with an angry red faced Quinn and he gulped. Okay his plan wasn't working.

"Hey Ma we-" but Beth's speech got cut off short at seeing who was standing there and the anger on her mum's face. "Oh this shall be good" the blonde chuckles as she walked down the steps and stood next to her mum.

"I don't know if your brain is the same capacity as those of a child Finn but in what world did you and my wife have a date?" She growls and Finn stumbles back.

"I - I erm" he stutters making himself look like the idiot that he was.

Quinn let out a humourless chuckle before glaring at the boy. "Leave, now." Her eyes were animal like and Finn went stumbling on his feet in his desperate attempt to flee. "Pathetic" she shakes her head as she watches Finn's beat up truck drive off.

"Well that could have gone worse." Beth announced as her mother looked toward her. "Shouldn't you be in your wheelchair?" She asks with raised brow.

"Please don't tell your mum" Quinn pleaded and immediately regretted it by the mischievous look on her daughter's face. 'I'm dealing with the wrong daughter' was Quinn's thought as the blonde proceed back inside the house, her smile still in place.

**•••**

"Lights out Beth" Quinn calls as she finally walked up the stairs after shutting off all the lights.

Rachel did find out about her not using the chair and she did scold her but not to much after Quinn assured her that she would use a cane until her leg is better and she can walk without limping; which wasn't a good news to Beth, who had loads of things to blackmail her Ma with but her mum decided to agree with Quinn, damn it.

"Ok" she heard the girl called but her lights were still on.

"Now" she adds and she heard an annoyed 'fine!' From the younger blonde as she knocked lightly against Harmony's bedroom door. At hearing a soft 'come in' the blonde pushed the door a bit and saw her baby getting ready for bed. "Hi princess" she walked in fully closing the door behind her.

"Hi mummy, I'm just getting ready for bed" she said as Quinn helped her get in, then tucked her in. "I missed this" she whispers as Quinn lowers herself to eye level.

"I know baby, me too" she smiles before kissing her forehead. "Goodnight pretty girl" she whispers as Harmony smiles back.

"Night mummy, love you" was whispered out and before long the tiny brunette was asleep already. She must have been tired after the day they had.

The party had finished just a few hours ago and Quinn insisted on helping Rachel clean up after their friends practically fled so not to help. Quinn saw the exhaustion in her wife so she sent her and the kids up and cleaned up the rest of the mess herself, although Rachel had hesitated to leave, Quinn assured her she'd be fine and will be up soon so she left.

"Goodnight baby" she whispers at her sleeping daughter before shutting off the light and leaving the room, closing the door gently behind her. "Beth, what did I say? Lights out" seriously, it's like talking to a brick wall.

"Ok gosh! I only went to pee" she replied annoyed but Quinn knew that wasn't true. Satisfied after seeing that her oldest daughter's light went out, Quinn finally walked toward her and Rachel's bedroom. "Oh I am exhausted" she groans flopping on the bed.

Rachel puts her aside the book she was reading before taking off her reading glasses. "Aww my poor baby" she cooed as she crawls toward where Quinn sat and started massaging her tense shoulders.

"Ooh that's good" the blonde moans as Rachel massages a certain place, she closed her eyes and relaxed enjoying her wife's magic hands on her.

"I knew you'd like that" Rachel whispers close to her ear before kissing her neck and smiled when she received a satisfied moan from the blonde so she continues prepping kisses on her wife's neck and eventually Quinn turned sideways and let they lips connect.

The two lover's moans at the feel of their lips being connected and Rachel twisted around so now she was straddling Quinn's lap with her arms circled around the blonde's neck, the blonde's on her petit waist as the two fell in a pattern with they kissing.

"God I've missed you" Rachel rasps between their lips as they parted slightly for some air and Quinn knew what she meant.

"I missed you too" Quinn breathes as she felt Rachel's hand slide up her shirt.

"Take it off" she demands, pulling her bruised lips away. At hearing Rachel's demand, Quinn's eyes darken as she quickly discarded the shirt with Rachel's help.

The brunette got off of Quinn's lap and quickly rid herself off her nightgown and stood there before Quinn in only her panties. The blonde licked her dry lips before standing up and walking closer to Rachel so they were flesh against each other.

"God your beautiful" she breathed, running a hand down her wife's beautiful body before dropping her head down and capturing Rachel's nipple in her mouth as her hand took care of the other.

Rachel moans as Quinn's mouth sucked on her breast and her fingers played with the other. She throws back her head in pleasure as she held onto Quinn's head, keeping her where she was.

"Oh fuck!" She moans as Quinn switched to give the other breast attention.

Hands grabbing at each other's clothes, lips locked in a passionate loving kiss and before long the two were breathing shallow breaths as Quinn settles herself between Rachel's legs.

"I love you" Quinn breaths as she stared deep into dark brown eyes that she loves so much and saw the love shinning through them. With a finally kiss on Rachel's already bruised lips, Quinn thrust all the way in as Rachel let out a content sigh at being filled to the hilt like this again.

She has missed the feeling of being this close with her wife and it was magnificent "Ahh" she lets out a deep moan as Quinn sets out a pattern that Rachel quickly followed.

Moans, whimpers, grunts and pants were the only noise that could be heard in the quiet room and the movement of the bed as well as the slap of skin on skin as the two lovers' drove each other to pleasure all night.

**•••**

Rachel groans as she flew out of her car as well as throwing her house keys on the tray by the door. This break away from Broadway was dragging as well as boring seeing how most of her days were spent either helping her mother in-law plant her plants or helping Mr. Schue with the glee club, which she enjoyed much better than plant planting.

Today though, Kurt had stopped by and rescued her for a day out but she had ended it saying she wasn't feeling well and had to go home hence why she's now back.

The brunette zoomed out of her thoughts as she heard the sound of people talking and followed it. There in the middle of the sitting room sat Quinn and her physical therapist, the woman has been helping her wife for the past few weeks and Rachel really thought she touched Quinn a bit too much for her liking.

"Oh hi baby, how was your day out with Kurt?" Quinn asks sounding out of breath as she sat on the bouncing ball. Was that really necessary?

"Fine!" She grunts with an attitude before walking away.

Quinn stared after her brunette wife in confusion better getting off of the orange ball "I'll be right back"

"I'm packing up here anyway, we are done for today" the nice blonde haired brown eyed girl says with a smile as Quinn nods and followed after Rachel.

**•••**

"Are you ok?" She asks as soon as she walked through the kitchen doors.

"Oh so your done with what's her name then" she rolled her eyes and Quinn chuckles knowing Rachel was jealous.

"Baby you're the one who suggested her so I'll be damned if you're jealous" she chuckled again as she hugged Rachel from behind who groans "what's wrong beautiful" she asks kissing the top of her head.

"I don't know I just haven't been feeling like myself lately" she explained with a frown.

"How have you been feeling?" Rachel sighs before turning herself in Quinn's arms and looked up at her.

"I think-" she paused and Quinn knew she hasn't finished talking "I think I might be pregnant" at Rachel's reply the blonde's eyes widened, a big wide grin on her face.

"Omg are you sure? This is amazing!" Quinn exclaimed "We're gonna have a baby!" She adds to her excitement planting kisses all over Rachel's face making her giggle at her antics. "Baby, we're going to have a baby" she smiles widely kissing Rachel again.

"Yeah we're gonna have a baby" Rachel says just as exciting as her wife picked her up and spun her around. Well at least the fainting has stopped.

**•••**

"Whenever we have a family meeting it's never good but whatever it is, I didn't do it!" The oldest Fabray kid said as her Ma and mum sat her and her little sister down later that night just before bed.

"No one has done anything Beth" Quinn said to her daughter's embarrassment. "Your mum and I have an announcement" she looked toward her wife and smiles.

"Brace yourself Harm, last time they had an announcement they told me I was adopted, maybe you are to" she grins evilly at the look on Harmony's face.

"Beth!" Both her parents scold at the same time.

"You're not adopted baby" Rachel said assuring her youngest. "Although there is nothing wrong with being adopted" she adds and Beth scoffs, she and Quinn really needed new strategy for her; she was out of control.

"Anyway..." Quinn draws "What we wanted to tell you guy's is that" she paused for a dramatic moment; being married to Rachel Berry will do this to you. "We are having a baby!" Both Quinn and Rachel shout at the same time.

And the happy parents got two reactions.

"Really, I'm gonna be a big sister? Omg this splendid" and a drawn out "Noooooo" You can just guess which kid said what.

"Don't you want a little sister or a brother?" Harmony questions her older sister her smile still in place "I'm so happy" she exclaimed hugging both her parents.

"Do I- do I want-" Beth splutters before glaring at her parents "I would of been happy if you guys stopped at one child" she said matter of fact, Rachel scowled as Quinn gave her a warning look.

"I can't wait to help with the baby shower mummy, ooh especially baby shopping. Ahh Uncle Kurt will be so happy!" Well at least one child was happy right?

"This is outrageous! You can't do this, I mean aren't you guys a bit old to have more children?" She rants and Rachel gasps dramatically at her daughter calling her old. Quinn kissed her wife lightly to un-bruise her ego.

"Two kids is enough already but 3; what are you people thinking? Are you like in a race with someone? Who are you having a race with Angelina Jolie? Ugh!" And with that said she stormed away upstairs, slammed her door hard.

"Well that went well" Quinn sarcastically stated after a few moments of silence after her daughter's dramatic exit.

"Sometimes I don't know where she gets her dramatic side from" Rachel says and dared Quinn to say something with her eyes but the blonde knew better especially with Rachel being pregnant, she doesn't wanna deal with that.

"I don't know honey, I don't" was all the blonde could say because she's a smart wife who doesn't want to deal with Rachel's emotional self so whatever she says goes as long as Rachel was happy. She's just happy to have all her family with her healthy and alive and that's all she can really ask for. Who knows, maybe that dream she had was an alternative universe, if so, then that Quinn is one unlucky bitch because she was living the life.

* * *

><p><strong>-The End-<strong>

**Wohoooo it's done ok so I'd like to thank ALL of you beautiful people out there for following this story, reading, etc. but like a big MASSIVE thanks to all those sexy humans who took the moment to review at the end of the chapter (s). THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND YOU ROCK! Thanks again guys, I never thought this story would be a success but I was wrong so thanks for proving me wrong. LOVE YOU ALL!**

**New story? Maybe? Or just pay attention to finishing the other one? Up to you! But for now Byyyyyeeeee!**

**"Never Regret Something That Has Ever Made You Smile"**

**OH BTW WHO SAW GLEE/ :O I WON'T SAY ANYTHING JUST IN CASE OF SPOILER BUT MURPHY HAS FINALLY PLEASED ME...Well besides the Finchel BLEH!**


End file.
